


The Shirtless Welling Drinking Game

by saucyminx



Series: Shirtless Welling Series [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 52,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a pretty good thing that Jensen is patient because he's kind of been in love with Jared for awhile now and the guy is just over the edge of completely oblivious. But everyone already knows that Jared feels the same, it's just a matter of time until he realizes it. That and some help from a selection of friends - who are currently hiding their own secret - and a shirtless Tom Welling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The thing was, Jensen had this... _issue_. Well, it wasn't so much an issue as it was a circumstance. Chris called it Pada-Syndrome. Jensen called him a douche bag. It evened out. Either way, Jensen was a victim of his circumstance. But he wasn't miserable or lonely; in fact he was pretty happy with his life despite the whole, being in love with his completely oblivious best friend. Some people seemed to think he should be moping, like Tom who never failed to give him sad eyes when they happened to all be in the same room at the same time, but seriously Jensen wasn't the type to mope. He was alright being in love with Jared, because it was one of those things that just made his life that much better, even if it was, at the moment, unrequited.

Their friends as a whole shared this theory that Jared might be a little brain dead. At least where his Jensen-feelings were concerned. Chris insisted Jared was so gone for him it somehow succeeded in turning the man's brain to mush. Jensen went by the thought that it was better to just wait it out. If it was true that Jared felt likewise, he'd get it eventually. Until then Jensen would just hang around like the good best friend/roommate/co star that he was. And no, no matter how much Chris insisted, he was _not_ going to force him into it. Chris had this whole plan laid out, some match maker plan that apparently would have Jared confessing his undying love within a matter of days. Jensen was fairly certain the next time Chris came around he was not going to leave the room, not even _once_. If Jared was meant to come around to it, he would.

It wasn't as if he had a lot of time to devote to feeling sorry for himself anyway. Not with the constant filming of epic season - Jared's words, not his. They worked almost sixteen hour days, waking up far too early and going to bed far too late, and by the end of their eight day work weeks they both generally spent any days off sleeping. Which was why, when they got a two week break in the middle of September, Jensen decided they could use some relaxing time. Generally that didn't include the presence of Chad Michael Murray but Chris was coming up and Jensen felt Jared deserved someone too. Plus the weather was still nice enough they could make do with the last few weeks before freezing cold mornings and piles of snow.

It was a surprise for Jared, the whole Chad coming up thing, and Jensen made Mike pick him up from the airport since he didn't really do much anyway. Mike did it but not without slinging a variety of teasing sentiments at Jensen concerning being the 'perfect girlfriend' and a 'Chad lover.' It would be worth any insults when Jared's face lit up with excitement. Having Chad around was pretty much guaranteeing two weeks of nonstop mayhem. There was a pretty good chance Jensen was going to need a vacation by the end of it.

"Why are you pacing? What has the floor done to you?" Chris leaned against the wall, arms folded across his chest and eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Jared's going to be back from his run any minute," Jensen peeked out the curtain.

Chris walked over and smacked the back of Jensen's head. Which may have been deserved but certainly not for anything he'd done in the past five minutes. "Asshat. Anyway, Mike's running late. Chad's flight got in an hour ago."

"Chad?" Chris' voice definitely changed octaves and Jensen turned away from the window to stare at him. "You didn't say he was coming."

"I didn't realize that affected anything," Jensen considered him with narrowed eyes. When Chris just turned and walked into the kitchen Jensen smirked and followed him, leaning against the entry way and holding his hand out for the beer. "Christian Kane. Don't tell me you're scared of a little thing like Chad Michael Murray? I seem to remember you two hitting it off last summer."

"We did _not_ hit it off. We just... were forced to talk because you spent most of the time drooling over Jared and he spent the time most of the time drooling over the girls in bikinis," Chris drained his beer and set the bottle down hard on the counter.

Jensen flinched slightly; face drawing together, "Ouch Chris. What's up your ass?"

"I... nothing," Chris shook his head and dragged a hand through his hair with a frustrated sigh, heading back to the fridge for another beer.

Jensen probably would have pushed the issue only the door was being slammed open and Mike was hollering something about being awesome and people bowing down to him. Jensen turned and only half glanced over his shoulder at Chris as he walked back into the entry way. "About damn time, Jared's gonna be here any minute."

"Not my fault the Princess here packed so much shit," Mike scoffed and dropped a heavy bag on the ground, bumping his fist into Chad's arm.

Frowning, Chad poked a finger into Mike's chest, "you, Mike, are a shit." He turned to Jensen and pulled him into a hug, patting his back a few times then holding him back at arm's length. "How's Jared's number one fan?"

"Ah Chad, you never fail to remind me why I _like_ you so very much," Jensen ruffled the man's hair, smirking at his slight grimace. He stepped to the side, peering out the front door up and down the street. "How was the flight by the way?"

Chris popped his head into the room a moment before walking in casually and leaning against the wall. "Chad," he nodded at the man.

Chad's face shifted through a few expressions then he smiled, "Kane. Good to see you man." He stood as though frozen to the spot and glanced back at Jensen as he ran his hand through his hair. "Where's my man anyway? If Jared was here I know I would _hear_ him."

Jensen looked between Chris and Chad for a moment before glancing at Mike who looked just about as confused. "He's uh... he took the dogs out," Jensen leaned once more out the door.

"You're a creepy stalker you know that right?" Mike chuckled, head shaking slowly from side to side as he crossed to Jensen and rested a hand on his arm. "I gotta take off but I'll be by for the party this weekend," Mike grinned at them for a moment before fixing his eyes on Chris. "Good luck."

"Hey!" Jensen defended even as Mike headed out the door. Once the man had disappeared inside his car, Jensen turned back to Chad and slowly closed the door. "So this is a surprise, you know that right?"

"What is? Me? Dude, I'm _the_ best surprise ever." Smiling his eyes darted to Christian for a moment, "so, are you tellin' me you want me to hide in the kitchen or something?" He raised an eyebrow.

Snorting, Jensen shook his head, "Just go put your stuff in the guest room, you're staying in the one upstairs, Chris is down here." Jensen looked between the two of them for a moment. "Am I missing something here?"

"No," Chris shook his head and stepped forward to pick up one of the bags. "I'll just take this upstairs for you."

Jensen watched him go before turning back to Chad. "He just carried your bag."

"He... uh... yeah, he did." Chad scratched his forehead and lingered there for a moment before taking a couple of steps backwards, "okay, I'll just, I'll go ..." he waved his hands toward the stairs and turned to follow Christian. Chad tugged at the leather band on his wrist nervously as he moved up the stairs and into the guest room. Christian was standing by the window when he walked in. "Thanks, for the bag ... thing," Chad offered as he put his carryon bag down on the chair by the door.

"Yeah," Chris nodded and turned toward him, hand dragging up through his hair in a classic nervous gesture. "I didn't realize you were coming but uh... it's good to see you," his lips quirked up in a small smile and he took a quick step forward. "Jared's gonna flip I'm sure. He was just talking about going to see you."

"I didn't know you'd be here, so we're...even." Chad walked a little closer, "Jared's awesome - _batshit_ crazy but awesome. I'd do anything for the guy." Rubbing his hand over the blond stubble on his face Chad's expression darkened a little, "listen, Kane... I... let's just be cool about this okay?"

"What? You think I'm just gonna jump you in front of everyone or something?" Chris scoffed and shook his head, brushing past Chad as he headed for the door.

Chad snagged Christian's hand as he brushed past him, spun him round and pushed him back against the wall. Leaning in, lips almost touching Christian's, breath shallow he growled out, "that's _not_ what I meant and you know it."

"Do I?" Christian exhaled slowly, body shifting up into Chad's almost out of his control. His tongue slipped out, trailing along Chad's lower lip before slipping forward just slightly inside his mouth and pulling back. "Hasn't even been ten minutes and you're the one who's got me up against the wall."

Licking his lips to cover the way he wanted to chase Christian's tongue with his own, Chad smiled slightly. "If I had twenty minutes I'd have you on the bed... but..." he stepped back, "I don't. I gotta..." he motioned toward the door, "just keep this," he motioned with his hand between them, "just us, okay? Lemme figure out..." he tiled his head and waited.

"I haven't said a thing to anyone," Chris said softly, eyes drifting down for a moment before he turned and headed out the door.

-=-=-=-

Jensen had this slightly sick habit of hanging around in the kitchen when he knew Jared was about to get back from a run. Only because it was the first place the man went, heading to the dog's water dishes to make sure they were full enough. And if Jared looked ridiculously smoking hot without his shirt, sweating slightly, well really, Jensen couldn't be blamed for looking. Besides, he did a lot for the man; he should be allowed the little things. This is where he was when Jared came home this time, only vaguely wondering why Chris was still upstairs with Chad when the door opened and the dogs instantly came skittering across the floor, bee lining for him.

His eyes lit up as he pet the animals, "Good run?" He asked Jared, eyes trailing along his chest and lingering for a moment before dragging up.

"Yeah," Jared looked up and wiped his neck with his balled up t-shirt, "Sadie took off after a squirrel so we all had a bit of an extra sprint there for a while." He grinned and pushed his damp hair off his forehead, "coffee on?" He tossed his wet t-shirt at Jensen and chuckled.

"Gross man," Jensen caught the shirt, curling his fingers around it for a moment before tossing it back across the room at him. "Yeah coffee's on." His eyes drifted to Chris as he came into the room, face slightly flushed. Jensen frowned as the man pulled open the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"Jay man, you smell like shit," Chris mused, face scrunching up as he twisted off the cap.

"Beer for brunch there Kane?" Jared leaned back against the counter with his freshly poured coffee and took a sip. He wondered briefly what had got Christian all worked up, work stress maybe.

Chris shrugged and tipped the beer back, "Extenuating circumstances." He glanced over at Jensen for a moment before heading out of the kitchen to the living room.

"Uh... alright," Jensen frowned and shrugged when Jared looked at him.

A thundering sound coming from the stairway had Jared putting his coffee down on the counter to investigate and as he rounded the corner into the living room he collided with a solid form that was wrapped around him instantly. He stumbled and managed to catch himself against the wall.

"Dude! You stink!" Chad unwrapped himself from his friend and tousled Jared's hair then looked in disgust at his damp hand.

Laughing, Jared grabbed Chad for another hug and made sure to rub his chest against Chad's lovely clean shirt. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

Prying himself out of Jared's death grip and making a dramatic production of frowning and brushing off his shirt Chad waved over at Jensen. "Ask your wife there."

"If anyone is the wife it's Jared," Jensen informed, curling his hand around a cup of coffee and pointedly ignoring Chris' snort of laughter echoing from the couch. "Jared, I flew Chad in since Chris is gonna be here for the break. Figured you'd need someone to be immature with. Don't ask me _why_ I thought I could actually handle Chad for two weeks."

"Seriously? Jensen," Jared reached out and tugged Jensen into a warm hug, "you're the best. I promise we won't kill too many of your brain cells with our idiocy." Jared had never had a friend quite like Jensen. It wasn't that he didn't have a lot of friends, he did, good friends. Jensen was different, he just seemed to always know the right thing to do or what Jared might need. It seriously rocked. Shaking his head he stepped back, "you're.... man. This is awesome. We're gonna have a blast!"

Chad grinned "we are, and we are most _definitely_ drinking tonight. Jen - you think you can use your man-magic on Kane and get him to BBQ?" Chad wasn't sure that Christian would entertain many requests from him at the moment.

"My man-magic doesn't work on Chris," Jensen shook his head sadly. Truthfully, his mind was still reeling a little, skin tingling from shirtless sweaty Jared. He had adjusted to the touchy feely part of Jared's personality but sometimes it still managed to throw him. "What do you think Chris? I promise to keep the beers flowing."

"Yeah yeah, since none of you pansy's can manage," Chris pushed off the couch and headed into the entry room, glancing around at them. "How is that the only completely gay guy here is the only one manly enough to work the barbecue?" He fixed his gaze on Chad for a moment before smirking and dropping his gaze.

Frowning and shaking his head Chad moved into the kitchen, "who I gotta sleep with to get one of those beers?" Chad wasn't opposed to drinking at most hours of the day - but this whole _Christian_ thing made it a requirement.

Jared looked puzzled for a moment watching people move in all different directions, "how can you be _partially_ gay?" He turned to look at Jensen when no one else seemed inclined to answer him. Sometimes, when they all got together Jared felt a bit like he was running to jump on to a merry-go-round. "And Chad? Grab me a beer too," he yelled.

"God, are you all alcoholics now? It's like, eleven _am_ ," Jensen shook his head, chuckling softly and sliding closer to Jared. "And I... I have this feeling we're missing something. Though don't even ask me what. They've been weird since Chad showed up."

"You know we can hear you," Chris shook his head, heading once more back to the couch and dropping down. "And Jay, I swear if you don't shower soon I'm gonna take you out back and hose you down."

Leaning down to whisper in Jensen's ear Jared grinned, "he's bitchy." Once he straightened he looked down into Jensen's eyes, "I don't smell that bad do I?" It's not like he walked around like this all the time. How great could someone smell after running for forty minutes?

"No Jay, not too bad," Jensen shook his head, small smile on his face. He made a mental note to _kill_ Chris when the man snorted in laughter once more. "I'm beginning to think I may have made a mistake. Maybe we should leave them here to fight it out and we'll go crash at Welling's."

"Okay," Jared squeezed Jensen's arm, "sorry to leave you here alone with these two, be back in ten." He glanced quickly at Chad as he turned to head upstairs and shower. "Behave..."

"You know it's a bad sign if he has to give you that warning already," Jensen chuckled as he headed back into the kitchen to refill his coffee. Whatever was going on, it was worth it because Jared hadn't stopped grinning since Chad showed up and clearly Jensen had been right on the mark. After a moment he headed back into the living room and dropped down into the chair, setting his coffee to the side. "So did you two get in a fight already? Cause really, it's Jared and I's only break for awhile and I'd rather not deal with two prissy bitches the whole time."

"We're _fine_ Jen, Chad's probably just wound up from the flight," Chris glanced over at Chad as the blond came into the room. "You know how he gets, something's constantly up his ass about something," Chris smirked around his beer bottle.

"I know you're not talking about me, Kane. Even _you_ wouldn't take me on _this_ early in the morning." Chad flopped down on the far end of the couch. "Jen - what are we doing once Prince Charming is out of the shower?" Grinning he wiggled eyebrows.

Jensen glanced between Chad and Chris, shaking his head slowly. "Well, I thought you two would get up to whatever mischief. Take him out and do something fun. We'll meet back here for dinner," he sipped from his coffee, continuing to consider them curiously.

"Okay - you're not coming with Jen?" Chad's eyes glanced across at Christian before dropping to the coffee table. "What about you Kane?" Chad licked his lips and rubbed his free hand on his thigh.

"I think it's assumed I'll stick with Jen," Christian's eyes lingered on Chad for a moment before lifting to his friend. "We can go shopping for the new guitar I was hoping to get. If I try to go with those two I'll probably lose my mind."

Jensen laughed and pushed up. "Alright, I'm officially disturbed by you two. So Chad, you and Jare can figure out what you wanna do. Just anything that doesn't require much thought okay? This season is killer."

"Yeah," Chad fought the disappointment on his face, "we'll go for ice cream and pick up chicks or somethin'. Brainless work for that tall drink of water." His lip twitched when he looked over at Christian. " Well..." he put his beer on the table and slapped both hands on his thighs. "I'm going upstairs to throw cold water over the top of the shower and get the boy movin'. I know what he's like if he's left to his own devices when he's getting ready." Chad gave the other two men a slight smile and stood. "Don't talk about me," he threw over his shoulder as he jogged up the stairs.

Wetting his lips, Jensen dropped down onto the couch beside Chris and shook his head. "Man... it's gonna be a long ass two weeks."

"That's what you hope," Chris smirked and finished off his beer. "Why does he think we'll talk about him?"

"Because it's been less than a minute and you've already done exactly that?" Jensen let his head fall to the side and smirked at his friend. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I wish you would have told me though. That he was coming. I wasn't prepared to..." Christian's eyes widened slightly and he glanced at Jensen before sliding forward on the couch and rubbing at his knee. "Anyway. You down with going to find that new guitar for me?"

Jensen considered the back of Chris' head for a minute before he nodded. "Yeah sounds good," he hummed thoughtfully for a minute and glanced up at the ceiling. "You don't think Chad's really gonna take him to pick up girls do you?"

Chris chuckled softly and glanced over at Jensen. "Jealous?"

"I think you know the answer to that," Jensen shook his head and shifted on the couch so he could keep his eyes on the stairwell. "But Chad knows about... I mean..."

"Dude, please. Let's _not_ talk about Chad and Jared picking up chicks okay?" Chris shook his head and met Jensen's eyes for a moment before looking away. He opened his mouth to add something more but shut it abruptly when a loud scream sounded from upstairs.

Jensen's eyebrows arched and he locked his eyes with Chris as both slowly smiled. "Well, it should certainly be an interesting two weeks. Think we'll still be alive by the end of it?"

"I'm not worried about us. Those two though? Sure you want to leave them to their own devices today?" Chris chuckled and pushed up. "I'm gonna go get my shoes on."

Jensen nodded, watching his friend disappearing down the hall. Another loud crash sounded from up above and he looked up and smirked. Yeah, it was going to be an interesting couple of weeks indeed.

-=-=-=-=

Jared was halfway through a really great shower when he was hit by a huge amount of cold water coming from over the top of the shower door. When he stopped _screaming like a girl_ , as Chad so kindly put it, he yanked the shower door open and leapt out. Jared's theory had been that he would capture Chad and toss him in the shower, teach him a lesson. It back-fired when Jared slipped and crashed into the wall and succeeded only in pulling the towel rack down on himself.

By the time of the demise of the towel rack Chad was laughing so hard he could barely see. Nothing _ever_ amused him more than Jared flailing his gigantic body around. He was convinced that Padalecki should come with a "danger" warning pasted to his ass. When he managed to finally reduce his full on laughter to fits of chuckling he dropped down on Jared's bed. "Dude! You're like the fuckin' windmill of death when get going." Naturally, Jared's muffled curses from behind the door reduced Chad to uncontrollable fits of laughter again.

What with the laughing, the time they spent arguing over how to fix the towel rack and Jared needing an ice pack for his injured wrist (And yes, he threatened to attack Chad later when he least expected it) it took about an hour for them to actually head downstairs.

-=-=-=-

"God, finally, I was beginning to wonder if you'd actually already killed each other," Jensen chuckled as he listened to the two men coming down the stairs and pushed up from the couch, Christian following behind him with an echoing chuckle.

Chad was poking Jared in the back as they came down the stairs, "move it ya pansy, it's not your legs that you hurt." Chad was still chuckling periodically, in particular, when he was on the receiving end of filthy stares from Jared.

"I swear to God, Chad, I'm gonna kick your ass later." Jared hopped down the last few steps and walked over to Jensen holding out his wounded arm. "Look! he's been here half an hour and he's already injured me!"

"I should have known better than to invite him," Jensen shook his head sadly and reached out to cup Jared's wrist. "Chad, you're a vile, wicked man."

"You're biased," Christian pointed out, leaning over to peer at Jared's wrist. "I think Jay does about that much damage to himself on a daily basis without the assistance of any friends," he smirked slightly, laughing at Jensen's quick glare.

Jared flashed a smug grin at Chad, "see? Jensen loves me." He swung his free arm around Jensen's shoulders and planted a big wet kiss on the top of his head. "We're off ... picking up coffee. You guys heading out?"

Chuckling, Chad wandered over near Christian and reached out to squeeze his shoulder.

Jensen glanced over at Jared, watching him shrug before turning back to Christian and Chad, "Yeah, we've been waiting on you two."

"Jen's above leaving a note," Christian smiled, eyes settling on Chad for a lingering moment before he stepped forward toward the door. "We've got the steaks out and marinating for dinner. So everyone back here around six?"

Chad raced over to Jared and football tackled him toward the door knocking the icepack out of his hands and leaving him nearly breathless. "We'll be back!"

"Bye," Jared grunted out as he fought his way free of Chad. The two of them tumbled down the hallway and out the door slamming it shut behind them.

With a faint chuckle he looked over at Christian, "What was that all about?"

"Don't ask me," Christian shrugged and headed out the door, leaving Jensen to follow and lock up after him.

-=-=-=-

Chad's idea was sound - well - in theory. A trip to Starbucks for coffee followed by ice cream and people watching in Stanley Park. The problem was that Jared spotted a camera store on the way and cut across three lanes of traffic so they could go in and check for the new lens that Jensen wanted for his camera. It took a long time for Jared to figure out which lens they needed but he knew the smile on Jensen's face would be well worth it.

After the camera store adventure Chad gave up on the idea of parks and ice cream and convinced Jared to go to a pub. Chad and Jared both felt it unfair that they should go without lunch just because there was a BBQ planned for later. In what Jared proclaimed was a rare display of selflessness, Chad offered to drive so Jared could have a couple more beers. Secretly? It was for his own benefit. If there was anything more amusing than Jared falling all over himself in the bathroom it was Jared when he was drunk.

Jared, blissfully unaware of how amusing he was to his blond friend, took advantage of the offer and took the edge off his tension with a few pints of beer. Season Four had taken its toll on both Jared and Jensen. Jensen had more screen time and suffered with longer hours - but the whole demon-blood addiction thing had really taken a toll on Jared. Not only was it physically pretty challenging and often resulted in bruises and other minor injuries but the mental stuff had really worked him over. It was difficult to get into the mind set of being addicted to something - and even the research had really started to drain Jared. He was glad to be winding down with Chad and made a mental note to thank Jensen again later.

By the time Chad manhandled Jared into the truck - there was a puppy, it nearly got ugly, - they were going to be late for dinner and Chad _knew_ he was going to wear it. They pulled into the driveway at about quarter after six and entered the house with about as much gusto as when they'd left.

-=-=-=-

Guitars for Christian were pretty much the equivalent of shoes and purses for the average girly girl. Jensen was fully aware of this going into the process, which was why he wasn't that surprised that they spent over an hour in the first store. Nor was he that surprised when Christian came up and claimed he hadn't found the right one for him here. Jensen had only smirked and nodded and allowed his friend to take him to the next place. This wasn't the first time Jensen had tagged along on a guitar shopping expedition. Though he was fairly certain this might be the last.

Especially after the fourth shop and still no progress. He'd pointed out that there were only so many options and Christian informed him that there were, in fact, more than a dozen shops in their area alone that sold guitars. At this Jensen was neither surprised to learn Christian knew that, nor was he willing to visit all those shops. He informed Christian of such and threatened his man bits with his foot, should the man think he wasn't serious.

They stopped at some point for lunch, in which Christian once more went on about his super match maker plan. Jensen refused to even hear the details. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ Jared to realize how he felt toward him. Hell, it was _all_ for the idea of Jared scooping him up in his arms and declaring his undying love for him but Jensen wanted it to happen on the man's terms. It's why he didn't allow anyone to clue Jared in on Jensen's feelings. Even Chad had been sworn to secrecy, threatened with his very existence should he let it slip on any means.

Christian continued to insist that Jared needed some nudging in the right direction as they headed to the next shop on their quest and Jensen rationalized that he nudged Jared all the time without any avail. After all, what sort of 'friend' went out of their way to buy a plane ticket for a guy they weren't always that fond of just to cheer their 'friend' up. Who took that time out to seriously consider those things that would make their _friend_ happy? Christian admitted to that being a little odd and dodged Jensen's next question of whether he was seeing anyone or not. Jensen found this odd - since Christian tended more toward the side of bragging - but he let it go. For now.

 _Finally_ , during their perusal of the sixth shop, Christian found the perfect guitar. He fondled it like it was his lover and Jensen rolled his eyes as they headed back home. Eventually Jensen just insisted they get a room and Christian once more insisted upon his jealousy and the fact that Jensen most likely needed to get laid. Jensen wasn't denying that fact.

They set up things for dinner pretty quickly, the steaks already thawed in the fridge and soaking in tenderizer and A1. Christian went to get the barbeque going and Jensen was just washing off potatoes to cut and fry when Jared and Chad showed up.

-=-=-=-

"About time I thought..." Jensen trailed around the corner, glancing at Chad and Jared - who was flung over Chad and giggling. "Murray. Please tell me you didn't get Jared drunk," Jensen's face pulled together and he sighed heavily. Not that he minded a drunk Jared, but in the middle of the day? Not so fun. Especially when they were _supposed_ to be having a nice dinner and relaxing.

Jared looked indignant as he smacked Chad and managed to stand up on his own. "I'm not drunk, I'm relaxed and I got you something." He held out the bag, "it's a seven something or other to one fifty eight millimetre lens. That's the one you wanted for your Canon right?" He grinned at Jensen from under his hair.

Chad rolled his eyes and wandered past Jared looking for a beer. He had a lot of catching up to do.

Jensen swallowed _hard_ as he stepped forward and took the bag, peering inside. "Jesus Jare that's... wow you didn't have to do that," he grinned brightly at him, stepping forward to pull him in for a tight hug. The man smelt like alcohol, but Jensen sorted through that to pull in the familiar wave of his cologne and the underlying scent that belonged to him alone. "Why don't you go upstairs, splash some water on your face? I've got the potatoes cooking and Chris is out back at the grill." He stepped back, smiling softly at Jared and reaching out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

Jared smiled, "sure, hey Jen? I just wanted to thank you for getting Chad up here. I know that we drive you nuts sometimes - but it's good ya know? I've been... well, I'm a little stressed." Jared's smiled faded a little.

"I can _hear_ you two, Jesus!" Chad called out from the kitchen.

Grinning again Jared headed upstairs.

Chad peered around the kitchen door. "Yeah, dude," he whispered, "Jare doesn't like you _at_ all - do you know how long I had to spend at the damn camera store? Do you?" Chad was mystified by Jensen and Jared's relationship. He knew it worked on many levels; in fact, he'd never seen Jared happier than when he was hanging out with his best friend, but there was this whole other underlying thing going on between them that made Chad's brain bleed out his ears. He didn't do confusion well.

Shaking his head, Jensen set the bag on the counter and moved back to the stove. "I know he _likes_ me Chad. That's not really the issue," he glanced over at the blond and shrugged. "He'll come around one of these days," and really, Jensen clung to that hope. Because of moments like these, when Jared went out of his way to be so very _thoughtful_ and clearly that meant something. "Take Chris one of those beers, he's probably bitchin' already about being stuck out there alone cooking," Jensen grinned over at Chad and resumed frying the potatoes.

"Maybe you should do that. Why don't I wait for Jared?" Chad didn't have nearly enough alcohol in his system yet to face Christian alone, or maybe he shouldn't have any. Again with the confusion thing. Chad took a few gulps of beer.

Jensen shook his head, "I'm actually doing something productive here so seriously, make yourself useful." After a moment in which Chad didn't move, Jensen turned to him and sighed heavily. "Look dude, I don't know what your beef with Chris is, but you're both here for two weeks and you can't dance around each other the whole time. You know how tension stresses Jared out and that's a little counterproductive to your visit so, go. Take him a beer, make amends, and be done with it." To make his point, Jensen headed to the fridge and grabbed another beer, setting it down on the counter in front of Chad.

"Fine, Jesus you're bossy." Chad snatched up the beer, "I'm doing this because I _want_ to, for the record, _not_ because you're the boss of me." Chad stormed out the back door and took a deep breath. "Christian, I come bearing beer." He held out the bottle toward Christian. Christian, as usual, was incredibly hot and never seemed to have any idea he was. Not that Chad paid attention to those things. In fact, Chad particularly didn't notice how Christian's hair fell forward when he turned to reach for his beer. And, he certainly didn't think about having his hands wrapped in the dirty blond mess. Chad cleared his throat and turned away so that Christian might not catch the pink flush that was creeping up his body. "How're the steaks comin'?"

Contrary to popular belief, Christian _liked_ Chad. And that was exactly the problem. He liked him a little too much and it seemed like whenever they were in the same room together - alone, of course - they couldn't keep their hands off each other. And it was all because Jared and Jensen had practically _forced_ them to go on vacation with them last summer in Cabo San Lucas. There had been one night where the other two went out to some musical thing, Christian and Chad had both stayed behind, had a little too much to drink and well... now they were reduced to a series of awkward moments and _incredibly hot_ nights. Christian had sort of hoped it would extend beyond the trip but since then he hadn't heard a word from Chad and he was fairly certain these next two weeks were going to be some of the hardest ever.

"They're comin' along. How do you like yours? I was just doing medium rare but..." he glanced at Chad, struck momentarily speechless when the sun seemed to halo along his hair, lighting up the man's body like some sun kissed Greek god. Christian kind of hated his luck. But not really.

"I'm fine with whatever," Chad ran his hand down his face, "listen, about what I said earlier..."

Jared burst out the back door with another beer. "I am here to help. Jensen says I have to do whatever Christian tells me." Jared grinned then got the sudden impression that he had interrupted something. "What are we talking about?" Jared knew that he was oblivious to a lot of things but Chad seemed particular skittish around Christian; he wondered briefly if they'd had some sort of disagreement or something.

Chad turned and pressed his lips together for a few moments then smiled, "nothin' my man, absolutely nothin'," he walked over and pulled out a deck chair. "Sit, Jare - tell me about what's new for you. You seein' anyone?"

Christian pretended like he had no desire to hear whatever it was Chad had been about to say and fixed his gaze on the steaks. But when Chad asked Jared about seeing someone he couldn't resist shifting slightly and glancing over with a smirk, "He means besides Jensen of course."

"You two are _very_ funny." Jared grinned and drank some of his beer. "You guys know Genevieve? We've been hanging out a bit -she's really cool, lotta fun." He licked his lips and looked up at Chad and shrugged a shoulder. Maybe she wasn't perfect, but he didn't want to be tied down and Gen was cool with just hanging out, no big commitments.

Christian flickered his gaze over to Chad then looked away. It was almost automatic to bristle in defence for Jensen but he kept his mouth shut, knowing there was no use saying anything on the subject.

Thankfully he was saved by fighting it off by Jensen pushing the door open and carrying out two large platters. "Gee no one thought I could use any help huh?" Jensen chuckled and crossed to them setting down the potatoes and corn and pulling napkins out from where they'd been pressed into his side by his arm. "Still got the plates and silverware. Everyone good on beer?" Jensen headed back over the door, glancing over his shoulder at the three men who were considering their beer bottles. With another chuckle he mumbled, "I'll bring another for everyone," as he headed back inside.

Chad grinned, "never enough beer." He glanced over at Christian, "I'll go help Jensen." It was rather abrupt, but Chad was never good at keeping his mouth shut and listening to Jared talk about Gen was something Chad couldn't sit still for. Not only did Chad not like the woman, but there was the whole Jensen thing. He moved through the back door quickly and cornered Jensen in the kitchen. "Jensen - you gotta do something."

Jensen jumped a little and looked at Chad with wide eyes, "I do lots of somethings but I'm telling you dude, whatever your issue with Christian is, I can't fix it. Guy's as stubborn as a mule on something things." He handed Chad a stack of plates and silverware and went to the fridge to get some beers.

"This is _so_ not about Kane. I mean about Jared. Look - I adore the guy - you know that, but he's clueless about you man. Did you know he's dating that ... Genevieve?" Jensen might not be Chad's biggest fan but really, he was a nice guy and even Chad had an inkling that Jensen was right. One of these days Jared was going to wake up and smell the coffee, that is, unless he got too tangled up with someone else.

Wincing slightly at the name, Jensen sighed, "I try not to think about her... but... I mean, what can I do that I don't do already? I completely fawn over him practically. His every wish is my command. And I'm _not_ just going to flat out say it because he'll freak out. He needs time to warm up to the idea," Jensen shrugged grabbed a bottle of ketchup and A1. "So unless you have any brilliant ideas... I'm out of options."

"Christian said he had a plan. What's his plan?" Chad clutched the plates and tried to stop the silverware from falling off the top of the stack.

"I don't know, I've never let him explain it," Jensen shook his head, gathering up his items and heading for the door. "You can ask him about it if you'd like, but I'm not going to involve myself in some wild scheme of his," he hesitated halfway through the living room to look back over his shoulder at Chad. "I don't like it you know. This whole, him being oblivious thing, but I haven't been given a lot of options on the matter." He shrugged one last time before heading back outside. "Sorry, Chad nearly broke all our dishes," he laughed as he set the beers and sauces on the table and dropped down in the chair beside Jared.

Chad trailed behind Jensen and managed to get all that plates down on the table before he dropped any of them. "Kane? you need a hand?" He turned and walked over to stand beside Christian, leaning in a little closer than he needed to. _God_ he always smelled good.

"Hand me that," Christian reached out for the platter on the other side of Chad, arm resting up against his. He tried his best to act like he wasn't doing it on purpose, and that he was completely unaffected by the man being so close to him. It was unlikely he fooled Chad but really, he didn't mind. It was Jensen and Jared he wanted to remain oblivious.

Chad paused for a few moments, licked his lips and glanced at Christian's profile. "Okay," he said reaching for the platter and handing it to Christian. It was going to be a long two weeks. "You staying here at the house of love too?" His fingers brushed against Christian's when he took the platter and Chad's jaw started twitching.

Swallowing, Christian shifted the platter to his left hand and began lifting the steaks from the grill with the spatula. "I am," he nodded and glanced over at Chad, hand shifting for a moment so his fingers could brush along the inside of Chad's wrist. "That gonna be an issue?"

"N..n..no." Chad's eyes were locked on Christian's face. "S'fine, good." He tried to get his lungs to work the way they were supposed to, "I'll just.. gimme the steaks," he mumbled and turned to put the platter on the table. Christian's voice had this way of making its way straight through Chad's body to his dick. It was uncanny.

"Jeez what are you two doing? Planning world domination?" Jensen laughed as he shifted forward in his chair to admire the steaks. "All that whispering at the grill, Jared I really think we should be scared to go to sleep tonight," Jensen grinned over at the man as he pulled up the plate of potatoes and piled some onto his plate.

"You should be," Christian nodded and headed to the free chair beside Jensen, dropping down and scooting forward.

Jared slid his plate forward, "someone give me meat, I'm a growing young man." Christian had this way of managing to grill steaks right pretty much every time. It certainly wasn't a Texan thing because Jared couldn't manage a BBQ without singeing someone's eyebrows off. He leaned back and smiled at Jensen, "you open the lens? Was it the right one?"

"It was, thank you," Jensen grinned at Jared and helped himself to a steak. His eyes moved toward Christian and he kicked him under the table when the man smirked at him knowingly. "Anyway, what do you guys want to do tonight? Besides drink ... Chad," Jensen added and chuckled as he handed the platter of steaks to Christian.

Chad huffed, " _I'm_ not the one who's already a little tipsy." He nodded at Jared. "Xbox? Movie? Wii? Tie Jared up and do nasty things to him? Oh, I'm sorry did I say that out loud?" He grinned and took the platter, stretching his legs out a little and resting his thigh against Christian's.

Jared's face brightened. "Wii! Jensen will you play to?" He rested his hand on Jensen's forearm and squeezed, "it'll only be fun if we all play. God. I sound like I'm twelve." He leaned back in his chair, leaving his hand on his friend's arm.

Wetting his lips, Jensen nodded and pulled up his beer with his free hand. "Yeah I suppose, if you get me drunk enough," he smiled over at Jared, head dipped. He'd do it without hesitation and he was fairly certain everyone at the table already knew that. Christian definitely did, judging from his smirk.

"I think we should play Rock Band and make him sing. We all know how much he loves that," Christian grinned and dropped his hand under the table, sliding his fingers over Chad's thigh until they rested just along the inside, high enough his pinkie touched the bunch of denim at the crotch.

Chad jumped, choked on a mouthful of steak and was quite certain his cheeks were on fire. "Beer," he managed to stutter out. _Jesus_.

Jared slid Chad's beer closer, "you okay, man?"

Grabbing the beer and gulping it down, Chad held up his index finger as he swallowed. "Yes, _now_ I'm fine. Just hadda, there was..." he looked down at his steak. "This is really good, Christian." Even saying the guy's name sent sparks flying down Chad's spine.

"Thanks," Christian smirked slightly, stabbing at his food with his fork and keeping his eyes fixed on the plate. Once more his hand shifted over Chad's thigh. It was a lot more fun then he'd thought, and judging from the flush of color on Chad's cheeks, the man didn't object to the touch.

Jensen glanced over at them before looking at Jared with confused eyes and leaning forward to whisper, "Why do I feel like we're in some messed up version of the twilight zone?"

Jared grinned, "every moment with Chad is like the Twilight Zone." He laughed and turned in his chair a little as he shoved another forkful of steak in his mouth. It was so good. "You guys have fun today," he mumbled around his steak. Jensen generally had a great time with Christian although- truth be told Jared found their friendship a bit odd. Other than music and being from Texas, it didn't seem like Christian and Jensen had a lot in common.

With a faint smirk, Jensen shook his head, "If you call five hours of hanging around music shops fun, then sure."

"It was the best day ever and you know it," Christian chuckled and his hand slid once more between Chad's legs as he looked over. "What about you two? What did you get up too?"

Chad shoved some more steak in his mouth so he wouldn't have to speak. He was pretty sure if he said anything at all he would sound like an idiot. Shifting his hips slightly he let his free hand fall into his lap as casually as he could manage and slipped his fingers through Christian's.

Blowing out a breath Jared smiled and leaned back in his chair. "We spent some time at the camera shop then we went to the pub down by Stanley Park and sexed the place up a bit." He chuckled, "you should have seen this waitress there Jen, you would have liked her - just your type; she was tall, brunette, long hair, nice sway to her hips." He nodded knowingly at his friend and bumped their knees together.

"Not likely," Christian mumbled low in his throat, eyes darting to Chad and he smirked down at his plate a moment later.

Jensen shot him a death glare and smiled politely at Jared. "I'm sure she was something," he nodded and pushed his plate from him, dropping back in his chair. "I so claim not it on the dishes."

Chad slid down in his chair so that he could pull Christian's hand up over the growing bulge in his jeans. "Christian and I will do the dishes," he blurted out. Right at that instant Chad would have volunteered for pretty much anything if it meant he could get enough time alone with Christian to taste that smirk.

"Okay," Jared laughed, "now I _know_ there's something wrong with you Chad." He shook his head and turned to Jensen, "guess that means you, my friend," he grabbed Jensen's hand as he pushed up from his chair, "are stuck helping me set up the Wii." Pushing up to his full height, Jared tugged on Jensen's hand. He loved making Jensen play video games, he put up a fight but Jared knew that he always enjoyed himself.

"Alright," Jensen had to work to make his voice sound annoyed because Jared's hand in his was making his head flutter. He grinned over his shoulder at Chad and Christian as Jared pulled him to the back door. "You two behave yourself. I happen to like that dish set," he chuckled at their expressions as he followed Jared inside and closed to door behind him.

The minute the door was closed Christian had his hand around Chad's wrist and he pulled him up out of the chair, slamming him up against the wall and sliding his thigh between Chad's legs. One hand curled up at the back of his neck, the other settling on his hip as he brought their lips close together and whispered into shared breath, "Jesus I think you're trying to kill me."

"Me?" Chad leaned forward and bit down hard on Christian's bottom lip, "you started it," he growled as he slipped his hand into Christian's hair; the hair he had _not_ been thinking about all god damned night. "You can't just be touchin' a guy like that - during ... during steak." He let himself slide down a little and rocked forward so he could slide his crotch further up Christian's thigh.

"Didn't hear you complaining," Christian murmured before letting his head fall to the side and sealing their lips together. The taste of Chad was familiar despite the lingering wisps of food. He'd spent quite a few nights in Cabo memorizing it and Christian thought about it enough since then that it was like coming home. His tongue slid easily forward against Chad's, body pressing flush as he ground his hips into Chad's thigh. "God," he rasped into the kiss. "Missed this."

Chad was already hard and _Jesus_ , that voice didn't help. He tugged Christian's head back. "Guess you shoulda emailed me or something... guess you didn't miss it that much." Leaning in Chad dragged his tongue up Christian's throat. He could _swear_ he actually felt the guy's pulse throbbing under his flesh.

"Works both ways. You must not have missed it at all," Christian's fingers tightened in Chad's hair as he rocked forward. "'Sides, the last night in Cabo you sort of freaked," Christian couldn't help smirking as he thought back to Chad seemingly realizing he'd spent quite a lot of time doing very non straight things for a guy supposedly all about the ladies. His hand on Chad's waist shifted lower, replacing his thigh as he slid back and rubbing into the hard bulge against in his crotch. Chad's tongue was like fire under his skin and he couldn't resist the quite moan.

Growling quietly, Chad's hips snapped forward into Christian's hand. "Well..." he murmured, "I have a reputation with the ladies to think about." Oh, it was complicated but it was hard to think about all those other things while Christian's hand was on his crotch.

"Clearly that's workin' well for you," Christian mused and stepped back, taking a deep breath and dragging his hands through his hair. "They'll notice if we're much longer. Wouldn't want your reputation being tarnished," he met Chad's eyes for a long moment before turning and heading to the table to start piling plates together.

He missed Christian's warmth the instant it was gone, like _really_ missed it. He hated feeling like his was missing out on something which was pretty much how he felt every moment he wasn't touching the other man. "Did I hurt your feelings, sunshine?"

Snorting a harsh laugh, Christian shook his head, "Oh yeah Murray, I'm real torn up over you." He didn't add that it might be a tiny bit true. But Christian was going on the logic that he was just currently having a dry spell which was why he had resorted to things with Chad in the first place. And if there had been no one since then, well he had been busy filming and recording and it was just too much like-work. "By the way. _You're_ doing the dishes. I cooked dinner."

"Worried about being alone with me in the kitchen?" Chad slid his hand over Christian's ass before he turned and started picking up the remaining plates. "Your loss," he murmured. Maybe he'd read things with Christian wrong, what the hell did Chad know about guys? "See you inside," he threw over his shoulder as he yanked the back door open. He headed straight for the kitchen and started loading things into the dishwasher. It was a good thing Jensen was occupied otherwise he would be reading Chad the riot act about where things went in the dishwasher.

Christian followed with the remaining items, glancing over at Jared and Jensen playing tennis on the Wii as he slipped quietly into the kitchen. He set the items in the sink and stepped in behind Chad, pulling his body flush against him, hand instantly falling to the still hard bulge in his jeans. Christian's lips brushed along the skin behind Chad's ear as he growled softly and rubbed hard, "You know I could have you down on your knees in a heartbeat if I wanted. Just thought I'd spare you the conversation with Jared as to why you liked sucking my cock so much." He dipped his head down and sucked along Chad's neck, hand sliding and shoving roughly at the denim until his fingers were dipping down inside and running along Chad's hard flesh. "I could spread you out right here. Take you up against the counter. And I bet you'd beg for it."

 _Jesus Christ_. Chad's blood pressure had to be twice what it normally was. He could feel his blood inching through his veins and that sweet ache deep in his belly. "I'm not the one..." he gasped out, "who followed _you_ into the kitchen." His throat ached from trying to talk and Goddamit Christian had better be planning to invite Chad into his bedroom later or there was going to be hell to pay. He let his head fall back onto Christian's shoulder and let his hips rock up so his cock slid against Christian's rough hand.

"We'll find out tonight who's really in charge," Christian nipped at the flesh along Chad's neck before he pulled out his hand and smacked Chad's ass and turned. "Do the dishes Murray. I'm gonna go school lover boy and Captain Oblivious in Rock Band," he smirked and managed to only slightly adjust his jeans as he headed for the living room.

Chad leaned against the counter, _hard_. Yeah, it was absolutely, without question going to be the longest two weeks of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Basically, Christian killed everyone at Rock Band. Didn't help that the man already knew how to do all the music stuff so well, even if it wasn't an actual guitar, he had natural skills. And after about an hour and a half of being constantly schooled by the man, Jensen had simply had enough. "Man, this game blows," he shook his head and dropped the microphone in favour of heading to the kitchen. A few minutes later he returned with a bottle of whiskey and four shot glasses. "Let's do something more entertaining than boosting Chris' ego."

"Not my fault you're all so lame and can't compare to my amazingness," Christian shrugged and pushed slightly sweat damp hair out of his eyes before heading to the loveseat and dropping down. "I'm down for some whiskey. What are we gonna do now?" He leaned forward to snatch the shot glass when Jensen slid it to him.

"Oh good, more liquor." Jared grinned and held his shot glass waiting for someone to fill it. "Do it! Someone give me booze." He chuckled.

Chad flopped down on the couch beside Jared and kicked his feet up on the table. "Anyone know any good games for adult men behaving badly?" He tried to stop looking at Christian, he really did, the guy just always seemed to be right there in his line of sight. It was irritating.

Jensen filled Jared's shot glass, possibly against his better judgment, and poured one for Chad and then himself. "God that sounds like some fucked up porn."

"Adult men behaving badly? I think I have that one," Christian nodded and tipped his glass back, grinning at the men in the room as they groaned. "We could always be impossibly more immature and play truth or dare or something," he shifted forward and grabbed the bottle once more, refilling his glass.

Jared laughed, "I love it - I always win that 'cause I, my friends, am an open book. And," he added, "I'm pretty good at doing damn near anything people dare me too. He raised his eyebrows and looked over at Jensen, "am I lyin'?"

"No, you're not, and therefore I vote no," Jensen shook his head. He was a little panicked at the idea of letting Christian and Chad have free reign to dare Jared to do whatever. Because even if Jared thought he was doing something in the spirit of the game, it was going to affect Jensen. And he could handle touching and playful banter but kissing? No. There was no way he could handle that. "Really guys. Can't we just like... watch a movie or something?"

"Don't be a pansy Jen," Christian smirked. "We'll play nice. You'll see."

Chad shifted forward on the couch, "I dunno, maybe Jensen's right." Naturally, Chad's mind went immediately to the questions he could be asked. Sure, he was willing to lie if push came to shove but he was crappy at lying. He was really crappy at lying to Jared. It seemed like this game was an accident waiting to happen.

Jared rolled his eyes, "God, you guys used to be fun." He was feeling a little over-confident. Jared was at that marvellous stage between drunk and sober where he thought he knew the best answer to every situation. "We're supposed to be relaxing and having fun," tilting his head he pouted a little, "come on Jen, Please?"

Jensen looked around at them and sighed, "Alright fine." Of course he was a sucker for that look Jared got when he really wanted to do something. "But I reserve the right to not answer or do something without questions being asked cause seriously, I've seen this game do serious damage," he shook his head and tipped back his head. There definitely needed to be a lot more whiskey in his system if he was going to handle this.

"Sweet," Christian smirked and sipped from his drink. "Alright, I suggested the game so I'll go first. Jared, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Jared answered immediately and leaned forward. He would so kick ass at this game, there was never a dare Jared turned away from.

Chad started to chuckle and downed his drink.

Christian's eyes flickered to Jensen and he smirked at the look on his friend's face that clearly said _I will end you if you dare him to kiss me_. "Seems like a good time for a body shot. Choose your guy," Christian smirked and leaned back in his seat, tipping his drink back to finish it off.

Jared's lips pressed together as he thought about it. He looked around the room at each man. There were pluses and minuses to each one. Chad? There was no way Jared could get his lips anywhere near Chad without laughing and blowing the entire thing. Christian? He was pretty hot, for a guy, but Jared was actually a bit intimidated by him. "Jensen, I pick Jensen." He grinned and stood up, "what kind we doing? We got any tequila or are we just gonna like fill up your belly button with Whiskey?" He was grinning like an idiot - he knew it - but he also knew how ticklish Jensen was.

Chad was so incredibly thankful that he hadn't been chosen he was actually able to laugh. "Oh I _so_ wish I had a camera."

"There's tequila in the cabinet," Jensen said softly and when Jared disappeared out of the room Jensen pushed up and pointed a finger at Christian. "Death, Kane. Pain you can't even _begin_ to imagine," his face scrunched together. But really, he was just glad Jared had chosen him. Jensen wasn't too sure he could handle watching Jared suck alcohol off either Chad or Christian.

Christian smirked and glanced over at Chad. "This is really going to be a lot of fun."

Jared walked back into the room carrying a salt shaker, some lime and the bottle of Tequila. He kicked Chad's leg, "get your ass off the couch so Jensen can lie down." Jared rubbed his hands together and turned to Jensen crooking both his index fingers at him, "come on Jen, let's doooo it," he crooned.

Snickering, Chad pushed up off the couch quickly and moved over to stand beside Christian.

"I hate you all," Jensen mumbled and tugged his shirt up as he spread out across the couch and stared up at the ceiling. He was very torn between how much he was going to enjoy this and how very hard it would be to hide the fact that he enjoyed it so much. When it was his turn, Jensen was going to dare Christian to eat dog shit. Seriously. "Can I leave my shirt on?"

"Don't be shy Jensen," Christian said in a sing song voice, scooting over on his seat and pulling Chad down next to him with a finger latched in the man's belt loop.

Sighing in annoyance, Jensen sat up slightly and tugged off his shirt, dropping back down and glancing at Jared. "Alright. Do it."

"Don't rush me," Jared laughed, "I'm slow and gentle not rough and ready." Grinning, Jared grabbed the bottle and held it over Jensen's belly button. "Okay, now _don't_ move." He poured some tequila into Jensen's belly button then put the bottle down on the table behind him. Picking up the salt shaker Jared wiggled his eyebrows, "you ready, Jen? This might be a life-changing moment for you."

Jensen tried not to suck in a sharp breath. Already his mind felt a little fuzzy but he blamed it on the alcohol. "Just. Do. It," he breathed and his voice didn't sound nearly as harsh as he meant for it to sound. It was much more breathy and... well... _affected_.

Kneeling down Jared grabbed hold of Jensen's hip with his right hand, "I know how much you wriggle." He got the salt shaker ready and leaned over letting his tongue stroke up from Jensen's belly button to just below his ribs then he pulled back and shook a bit of salt on his friend. "All spiced up for me." He was starting to laugh, he couldn't help it. Jensen was quite obviously embarrassed and it was amusing Jared to no end. He grabbed the wedge of lime and turned to flash a grin at Christian, "Cheers!" Ducking his head down, Jared licked up the salt then he sealed his lips over Jensen's belly button and sucked up the tequila dipping his tongue in for good measure. Sitting back on his heels he swallowed and threw the lime wedge in his mouth. "MMmmm" he mumbled around the wedge of fruit. "That was tasty."

Jensen had to move in a flash if only because he'd never been so instantly hard in his life. He slid to a sitting up position, pulling in a deep breath and burying his face in the arm of the couch. "I hate you Kane," he mumbled, knowing the man would most likely hear.

Christian's eyes were slightly wide but he couldn't resist chuckling. "Damn Jay, that was quite the spectacle. And to think it was the first dare, this should be interesting," he smirked over at Chad beside him, hand slipping beneath the hem of his shirt on his lower back and tucking down in the waist line. "You alright then Jen?"

Pushing off the arm, Jensen forced himself to nod. He knew he was bright red. He also knew Jared was the king of oblivious and would most likely contribute it to his embarrassment over the whole thing. "Jared, please dare him to do something foul. Really foul."

"Oh," Jared was suddenly quite thrilled. "I get to pick someone now." He flopped down on the couch and shoved Jensen's arm out of the way so he could rest his head on his friend's lap. "Ooooh Christian. Truth or dare?"

Chad jumped and shifted away from Christian a little, trying to get away from the fingers that were setting his flesh on freakin' fire.

"There should be rules about going right after the person you dared," Christian groaned slightly, eyes sliding over to Chad as his eyebrows lifted and his fingers withdrew. "Alright fine. But I'm doing truth," he smiled and shifted forward to grab the bottle of tequila, tipping it back without the glass.

Jared turned his head towards Jensen's stomach so he could look up at his friend, "a nice hard question you think?"

Chad groaned.

"As hard as you can make it," Jensen smirked and reached out to run a hand through Jared's hair. Man he could really get used to him laying on his lap like this. It was very nice.

Turning back to face Christian, "okay, tell us about the best night of sex you _ever_ had. And, spare no details." Jared got comfortable on Jensen's lap and winked at Chad.

Chad's mouth went completely dry. He wasn't sure what was going to be worse, hearing about himself or hearing about someone else. Actually, he wasn't sure he wanted to hear at all. He stood up and started off toward the kitchen, "anyone else want a beer? Can't take anymore hard stuff myself."

"Chad, sit your _ass_ down. You just don't wanna hear the answer. Come on - I'm straight too- it won't kill you to listen." Jared pointed at the spot beside Christian, "ass... down."

Turning back slowly Chad muttered under his breath about just wanting a beer and flopped back down on the couch beside Christian. "Okay, let's hear it."

Jensen couldn't help laughing at Christian's expression, "See, this is where we're going to find out that Christian secretly likes pussy." He said it mainly to help himself ignore Jared's straight comment. Because, really? For someone so straight he was awful gay sometimes.

"I do _not_ like pussy," Christian cringed at the word, shaking his head. His eyes slid toward Chad for a moment before he reached out, exchanging the tequila bottle for the whiskey. After a long shot that burned down his throat, he sighed heavily and shifted back on the couch, crossing his ankle over his knee and stretching his arm out along the back cushion. "Alright fine Padalecki, you want the dirty details? He was... this blond. And we were at a bar with a few friends. He was such a dirty little slut, he let me practically get him off at the table even though our friends were right there. Then we went to the men's room and I fucked him in the stall."

"Jesus Chris," Jensen laughed and shook his head. "That doesn't sound like the best ever."

"Well I'm a bit of an exhibitionist," Christian shrugged, keeping his eyes fixed pointedly away from Chad. "And you really had to be there. The way he moaned and begged for it. Made it even better when half way through one of the people we were with came and called out for him. Guess he was wondering where he went. Then he got all greedy and tugged my hair and begged me to fuck him even harder. Swear to god, I've never come so hard in my life. That satisfy you Jay?"

Chad's head was about ready to explode. Now, he knew, it was far worse hearing about himself. He took in a shuddering breath and slid his arm across the front of his jeans. "Gettin' my beer now." Chad moved pretty damn fast for someone who was _so_ hard he practically had to limp to the kitchen. He fumbled around in the fridge for as long as he could, buying himself some time and came back with a beer. He hovered behind the couch, looking across at Jared.

Jared looked up at Jensen from under his bangs, "I'm satisfied with that answer, how about you Jen?" Jared actually found Christian's story pretty hot, but then, he'd had a lot to drink and he figured it was probably just the alcohol. Sliding his hand under his t-shirt he scratched his belly.

"I'd say so," Jensen nodded and chuckled. "Safe to say I'm never bothering him again when he goes into a public restroom," Jensen laughed harder at Christian's smirk. "And I think you've traumatized Chad."

"Something like that," Christian smirked and sipped from the whiskey again. "So Jen. Your turn, truth or dare?"

"I'm not dumb enough to choose dare. Or drunk enough," he added, fingers slipping almost continuously through Jared's hair.

Christian smirked, "Truth can be just as lethal my friend," he took another long pull from the whiskey bottle before leaning forward and setting it on the table in front of him. "Hmm... let's see..." he considered the question he could ask, trying to pick one that would play best to always secret hope that the two men would just hook up already. His eyes lifted and glanced behind him at Chad. "You wanna help me pick out a question?"

Chad moved back around to sit beside Christian again, "dude, I am _so_ not touching this one with a ten foot pole." Chad had enough to worry about as far as he was concerned, without Jensen hating him as well.

Flinging an arm out for the whiskey bottle, Jared grinned, "just ask the damn question, Kane." He took a swig and offered the bottle to Jensen.

Jensen, by this point, was a little bit terrified. Of course whenever Christian got that gleam in his eyes it was right to be scared. He took the bottle gratefully and took a large drink, coughing around the burn. "Get it over with it."

"Alright, Jesus you people are impatient," Christian shook his head and once more let his hand drop to the small of Chad's back. "Let's see Jensen..." Christian pursed his lips for a moment, then slowly curved them up in a smile. "Why don't you tell us a little about the person you're in love with. Why you're in love with them."

If it wasn't official before, Jensen was going to _end_ Christian Kane. Permanently. In the most painful way possible. "I don't... uh..." he blinked a few times and stalled by taking another long drink from the whiskey bottle.

Jared's head snapped back to look up at Jensen, "you're in _love_ with someone?" He blinked at few times, then sat up and stared open-mouthed at Jensen. He had to admit, he was a little hurt. He was supposed to be Jensen's best friend and he had no idea what Christian was talking about.

Chad turned and murmured, "way to go Kane," low enough that only Christian hear him.

"It's not like that," Jensen said softly and shot a look at Christian that would have killed him if such a thing were possible. With a soft sigh he turned back to Jared. "It's an infatuation and completely unrequited and Kane just thinks he's being a total smart ass by saying something. In typical Christian Kane fashion."

"I was kidding Jared," Christian added and shrugged. "Seriously, you know how I'm always giving him a hard time about the commitment phobe thing," he grinned slightly, thinking now just how bad an idea it was to mix too much alcohol and truth or dare. He probably should have listened to Jensen in the first place and if he just fucked things up, well, he deserved to be killed.

Jared folded his arms, "I think Jensen should answer. Tell us about this person." Jared was surprised but he was actually feeling a little jealous. Seriously, it would suck if Jensen started dating someone. They didn't have a lot of time to hang out now, dating would complicate that.

Chad shook his head and looked down at his beer bottle. He was so going to kick Christian's ass for this later because now Jared was upset.

With another long sigh Jensen leaned his arms on his thighs and scratched at the back of his neck. "I... wouldn't even know what to say. They're... it's just a... thing. And it's not likely going to become anything because they're with someone so it doesn't really matter," Jensen took another long sip of the whiskey and fixed his gaze on Christian. "You're an idiot. You know that right?"

"Yup," Christian nodded and slid forward. "Clearly I'm past my limit. So I'm going to bed," he pushed up off the couch, eyes down on the ground. Really, he should just stop drinking for good and definitely should not touch the Jared and Jensen thing. Chad had been a wise man there. "See you all in the morning?"

"I'm gonna go up too," Chad stood, shifting his feet nervously. "Traveling today and all. Jared, get me up when you're up in the morning - I'll stumble along behind you when you go running." He smiled and headed up the stairs.

Jared looked up briefly, "okay, night guys, I'm gonna just talk to Jensen for a bit."

Jensen was fairly certain he was going to kill Christian even _more_ when he just _left_ him there to deal with the mess he created. He stared at the floor as he listened to the two men walk off and sighed heavily. "I knew we shouldn't have played this game. Why does no one listen to me?"

"Jen, you know you can talk to me about stuff like that right?" Jared reached out and curled his long fingers over Jensen's arm. "I mean, you're my best friend, I talk to you about everything...." his voice faded away. He felt like an idiot. He'd obviously missed something pretty significant in Jensen's life. It's not like Christian would have known about it if it really was nothing like Jensen proclaimed.

Laying his hand over Jared's, Jensen smiled softly. "I know Jare... it wasn't like I was trying to keep it secret from you... I just... I only talked to Christian about it because he's..." Jensen wet his lips and shrugged. A few times Jensen had sort of half mentioned that he found guys just as appealing as girls but in all the years he'd known Jared he'd only ever hooked up with girls and that was awhile ago. So he played off that now because it was mostly true and the only thing he wasn't saying was who. "It's a guy. The... you know... it's not just a guy, it's a _straight_ guy. And I talked to Christian about it because he's more familiar with those things... you know?" He looked up at Jared with sad eyes. "Please don't be mad at me. I really am sorry for not telling you."

"I'm not _mad_ at you, I just wish I'd been ... I dunno, paying more attention. Does he know? This guy? I mean - dude - he's pretty lucky." Jared tried a small smile and shrugged, pulling his hand off Jensen's arm.

Smiling slightly, Jensen shook his head. "No, he doesn't know. Like I said... straight, taken, completely oblivious to me in that light. It's not... it's not like I flaunt it you know?" And well, that was a pretty big lie because Jensen was constantly flaunting his love for Jared but it wasn't necessarily clear this his love was more than platonic. "It's not something you would have just seen. No one knows besides, Chris obviously. A decision which I'm regretting."

Shrugging, Jared looked down at his fingers as they twisted together in his lap. "You guys have been friends a long time. I get that." He looked back up at Jensen's face, "maybe the guy doesn't think he's worth someone like you. Or, you know, maybe he's one of those people who doesn't see things. Maybe he's too busy looking down to see you looking at him." Jared reached out and ran his hand over Jensen's hair and rubbed his neck before letting his hand fall back down. "Seriously, lucky guy."

Jensen's heart lurched unexpectedly and he nodded slowly, "I'm always holding on to that hope." He looked up and met Jared's eyes, holding them for a long moment. He wished he could communicate through just one look, tell Jared everything without having to use any words that he'd probably just screw up. Reaching out, he let his thumb trail along the edge of Jared's mouth and he shifted forward slightly, close enough for their legs to touch. "Jared..." for one glorious moment he allowed himself to entertain the notion of leaning forward and sealing their lips together in some heated kiss full of passion and want. Then he realized they were both just too drunk for that and Jared would probably either not remember, or chalk it up to the night of extreme weirdness. So he dropped his hand and looked away. "I should probably go to bed I suppose."

Jared's head tilted slightly and his finger moved up to touch the corner of his mouth. It was weird; the way his skin tingled after Jensen had touched him. "You okay, Jen?" Jared pushed up from the couch and stood their staring down at his best friend.

Pushing up as well, Jensen looked up into Jared's eyes and smiled. "Yeah Jare, I generally am," he leaned in and, on impulse, let his lips brush along Jared's cheek. "See you in the morning. We'll make Chris cook his famous chocolate chip pancakes. Milk his guilt for all it's worth," he grinned as he stepped back, eyes flickering along Jared's face. "We're okay right?"

Eyes widening as his expression softened, "of course, no question." Sighing, Jared let his hand rest on Jensen's shoulder as they walked as far as they hall, "see you in the morning." Smiling, Jared turned and headed upstairs to his room. There were about a million thoughts spinning through his mind all at once and it was a bit overwhelming. So far, his two weeks of relaxation was off to a fantastic start.

Jensen listened to Jared ascend the steps before he moved back into the living room to clean up their mess. It wasn't like his brain was going to shut down enough to allow him to sleep any time soon anyway. He couldn't help wondering if the confession might stir up something in Jared, open his eyes to something he otherwise wasn't seeing. If that was the case, then well, Jensen might not have to kill Christian after all. Either way, the man was still suffering for his stupidity and when Jensen was less drunk and totally emotionally drained, he'd come up with some fantastic payback.

-=-=-=-

Christian left the door to his guest room open and headed for the window, laying his head against the cool glass. After a moment he heard the wood snick close and he sighed heavily, speaking into the glass, "You don't think I totally fucked up everything do you? Because seriously, if I did..." He pushed back and turned to stare at Chad, leaning heavily against the wall. "Jensen really loves Jared. Like, painfully. And I think Jared might feel the same. And I think when they finally get together they're going to be one of those couples that everyone wishes they were because of how amazing they are together. Chances are I'm never gonna get to have that but I want Jensen too," his eyes dropped and he sighed softly. "So... if I fucked everything up... well then I'm a bigger ass then I ever knew." Man, alcohol and him were just not mixing today. Christian clenched his jaw and wished he could take back everything he just said because he wasn't really read to expose himself in such a manner to a guy who clearly was only interested in the occasional good time.

"You know, I was across the hall thinking to myself, Kane is going to be over there beating the _hell_ out of himself," Chad reached out and grabbed the back of Christian's neck and pulled him into his arms. Sighing, Chad buried his face in Christian's hair and allowed himself a few moments to draw in the scent of his friend. "Listen, everyone was drunk and it was a _stupid_ idea. But - those two are fine, they're _always_ fine. Man, I've never seen two people like them - it's kinda sickening actually." He grabbed Christian's shoulders and pushed him back a little so he could see his eyes. "You haven't fucked anything up, although," Chad cleared his throat, "that... uh... story you told? Hot. Just for the record." He felt himself start to blush. "You want me to," he gestured toward the door, "'cause if you're upset, we can just talk or I can go... whatever." _God_ , he sucked at this kind of thing.

"Stay," Christian breathed and stepped into Chad's body, close enough to press their hips together. His head dipped down to Chad's neck and he bit along the collar bone. "I don't think I'll ever forget that day. Or the way your face flushed when Jared came into the bathroom and called out for you," he slid his fingers up under Chad's shirt, sliding along his chest, tweaking at his nipple with a smirk. Christian kissed a line up Chad's neck, sucking his earlobe between his lips and dragging his teeth over it. "Do you remember how you begged me?" His words came out in a growl and he stepped back for a moment to drag Chad's t-shirt over his chest, tossing it to the side and stepping in once more to press open mouth kisses along his neck. "Jesus you were such a needy slut," he backed Chad up to the bed, hands dropping to the man's waist line.

Chad’s entire being was being split in half. The rumbling of Christian’s voice against him, the sharply sweet feeling of the other man’s teeth digging into his flesh, the feeling of cool air rushing against his skin – his body was pulled toward Christian like there was some _goddamned_ heavy rope tied around his spine that was tugging him closer. But, _God_ , the idea of his friends hearing him or know he was in Christian’s room. Chad groaned, his body twisting slightly under Christian’s hands, hips rocking back and forth slowly. “Chris…” he groaned surprised at the velvety tone of his own voice. Chad slid his hands up Christian’s chest, palms gliding over the rise and fall of the man’s muscles under the material of his shirt. He realized he was still nodding slowly, _fuck_ , right at that moment he would go along with anything Christian said. The problem was that his voice was wedged inside his throat and all he could manage were insignificant moans.

 

“Shh, don’t want anyone to hear you do you?” Christian smirked and stepped back enough to place his palms on Chad’s shoulders and push him roughly down on the bed. He stared down at the man as he tugged his shirt off and tossed it to the side to join Chad’s on the floor. Before climbing on the bed he reached forward to tug at Chad’s waist line, unlatching the button and dragging down the zipper. He pulled off Chad’s pants, thankful the man had already taken off his shoes, and curled his hands under Chad’s arm, shoving him roughly up the mattress. “I know you want this,” Christian’s voice was soft and rough as he kissed a line up the blonde’s leg, stopping when he reached the boxer clad waist to suck the head of Chad’s cock into his mouth through thin cotton.   
“Jesus, _Fuck_ , Chris…” Chad whispered, completely unable to summon up anything more coherent. His hips jolted up into Christian’s mouth; even through his boxers the wet heat of the other man’s tongue was mind-blowing. Chad’s hands sought out something to grip and there was that hair, thick, soft, long and tangling around his fingers. “Chris,” he choked out already writhing as his cock swelled beyond what Chad thought was even possible.

Christian hummed and wrapped his fingers along the hem of Chad's boxers, lifting up to material and pulling it down and sliding back to toss the cotton to the floor. A slow smirk quirked his lips up as he peered down at the man. "You look so good like this, did you know that?" Christian unhooked the button on his jeans, shimmying out of the denim a moment later along with his boxers. He crawled across the mattress and slid against Chad's body, trailing his lips up smooth skin before crushing their lips together. Christian moaned into Chad's mouth as their cocks slid together. "What do you want Chad?" Christian whispered against his lips. "You want me to take you? Do you miss the feel of me in you?"

Chad’s lashes fluttered closed as his hands slid down Christian’s solid back. “Goddamit Kane,” Chad threw his head back on the mattress and dug his nails into Christian’s shoulder blades. Chad did _not_ want to beg again, his ego was still recovering from the last time. It was just that – when Christian was near him, when he could smell the guy all around him, feel his body like this – he just wanted him. It was like a sick craving that he couldn’t get rid of. Chad knew, he’d been trying to work Chris out of his system and here he was again. He thrust his hips up against the other man's, grinding, rubbing, hands sliding down to Christian's ass. _Jesus_.

Whether the man knew it or not, Chad had this way about him that seemed to shake Christian to his core. Which is why the easiest thing to do when he has him writhing beneath him is to focus in on the control aspect. Just knowing he could reduce the man to this seemingly melted puddle of want kept Christian focused. "Trying to deny the facts huh Chad?" Christian dipped down and sank his teeth into Chad's neck, hand snaking down between them sliding across his skin. "I can tell, just from how you are now, that you want it," Christian breathed the words into Chad's ear as his hand curled around the man's cock, dragging up. "I bet you think about it all the time. Miss how full I make you." Christian's hand dipped down, fingers massaging along the blonde’s balls before grazing along the puckered flesh.

Chad thought about it alright, he thought Christian’s cock, his ass, his chest, every damn muscle in the guys body. _All the time_. Gasping out the last of the oxygen in his lungs, Chad gripped Christian’s arms. “C..Chris,” he nuzzled into Christian’s hair, nipping the side of his neck and sucking the warm skin into his mouth. "Come on..." he murmured as his spine twisted almost painfully as he tried to get more attention. His balls were heavy and throbbing with each grasp and brush of Christian's fingers.

A small smirk pulled up Christian's lips as he slid back and off the bed, dropping by his suitcase a moment later. "You're lucky I come prepared for anything," he chuckled, sliding back on the bed and flipping Chad over with a hand on his waist. Christian dipped down and let his tongue trail along the small of Chad's back, up his spine as he flipped off the cap on a bottle of lube and slathered the liquid along his fingers. Another smirk tugged at his lips as he shifted behind Chad, lips brushing along the man's ear. "I think about being buried in you. How tight you feel around me," he nipped at Chad's ear and pushed two fingers roughly inside the man. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll feel it all day tomorrow. Every time you squirm and shift, you'll feel _me_." Christian twisted his fingers, stretching the muscles, free hand sliding round to wrap around Chad's cock.

“S..Stop talkin’,” Chad sucked in a deep breath, “and do it.” Chad’s hands grabbed up handfuls of the bed sheets, almost pulling them right off the top of the bed. Straining his head back, Chad tried to find Christian’s lips and moaned in frustration when he failed, “Chris…” he hissed, pushed his hips up off the bed to sink Christian's fingers deeper inside him, then he snapped his hips forward to slide his cock into his lover’s hand. His _lover_. He could feel the sweat on his brow, on the small of his back, and Christian’s hair trailing over Chad’s back was making his stomach muscles quiver. Burying his face in the mattress he mumbled, "please," so quietly he was sure Christian couldn't hear him.

"Needy bitch," Christian chuckled, words deep and rich, chest vibrating. He slid back enough to cram a third finger into Chad roughly. It was a sloppy preparation but Christian knew Chad enjoyed the pain just as much as the pleasure. His fingers dug into Chad's waist, tugging him up and spreading his legs apart as he fell back, ass on his heels, dragging a condom down quickly over him. Chad's hips seemed to constantly be circling in front of him and Christian bit down hard on his lips, eyes scanning the spread form. A moment later he was sliding lube over the latex and he pushed back up, aligning himself at the entrance. The tight muscle pulled him in the moment he slid forward and Christian didn't take his time being slow. One moment of hesitation and he slammed all the way forward, fingers curling tight around Chad's hips as he fell against his back and bit down on the man's shoulder. "Jesus _fuck_ you’re tight," he growled.

Chad cried out, face burning across the cotton sheets as his body slid forward. _God_ his ass burned and Chad’s entire body tensed. Then, the pain of Christian’s bite, the bruising grip that the other man had on his hip and that rumbling voice vibrating against his back all conspired against him. It was hot, Chris was hot, so fuckin’ _amazing_ hot that Chad couldn’t even stand it. Squeezing his muscles hard around Christian’s cock, Chad groaned and flung one arm down to thread his fingers over Christian’s. He pushed back, then pulled forward biting into his own arm to stop from making so much noise.

Christian sincerely wished that they weren't in a room to the side of Jared's and above Jensen's because he wanted to hear all the oh so pretty noises Chad was known to make. He made a secret promise to himself to conspire to get the other two men out of the house for a few hours sometime _very_ soon. Now though, he focused on pulling back and sliding back in, steady, quick thrusts that morphed into long and deep then rough and hard. Even with the bed beneath him, Chad's noises were loud enough to penetrate his senses and Christian had to mouth along his neck, moaning into his flesh. Chad's muscles clenched and worked along him, driving him steadily insane and Christian entertained the thought that he could be buried in him for the rest of his life and be quite content.

Each change of rhythm nearly killed Chad. He was sucking in air desperately, fingers clawing at the mattress and _fuck_ he just wanted to touch Christian. It was like some kind of beautiful torture being pounded into the mattress and not being able to give back, to touch. He turned his head as Christian’s mouth moved over his neck, “Chris…” he breathed, not even caring anymore about the desperate keening noises that fell from his lips. He squeezed the muscles in his aching ass again, locking his body around Christian’s and feeling the scalding fingers of his orgasm start to rake through his body.

"Fuck Chad," Christian hissed and his hips took on a new level of jerky, erratic thrusts. His hand around Chad's cock tightened as he stroked and Christian knew he couldn't hold back much longer. Too much teasing throughout the day, too long since the last time he'd felt something so amazing. A low moan coursed through him as his hips stuttered out his release, filling the man beneath him. His free hand curved, nails dragging down Chad's back as his release soared through him.

Chad’s back arched into the sting of Christian’s nails as his hips ground down, shoving his rigid shaft past the rough skin of his lover’s palm, again and again. When Christian came, Chad knew the sound, he _knew_ the feel of the other man’s cock pulsing and throbbing deep inside him and the way it slid past that spot that shot pleasure through Chad was perfect. He called out Chris’ name no longer able to even care if anyone heard him. His orgasm shot through his body like a bullet; he fell forward as his body shuddered through waves of pleasure. Moaning, gasping, Chad rocked frantically against Christian’s hand and the mattress, cock pulsing out warm, wet spurts.

Things were pleasantly blurry as Christian pulled out of Chad, sliding off the condom and tying it at the top, dropping it off the edge of the bed and smirking slightly. Jensen would freak if he knew about that. "C'mere," he murmured as he settled down onto the mattress, forcefully tugging Chad over him and sliding their lips together. His heart was racing, every part of him tingled and Christian tangled his hand in Chad's hair as his tongue thrust forward.

The sex... the thrusting all that stuff was awesome, mind-blowing, and Chad didn't feel like he had a solid bone left in his body but then there were lips. Christian's mouth on his sent the rest of Chad's awareness spinning away. Between kisses he gasped in air trying to slow his heart down to a normal rhythm. Sucking Christian's tongue deep inside, he let his teeth scrape over the bumpy surface as he hands slid up to settle on Christian's cheeks.

At some point Christian felt a little like he was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen and he fell back onto the mattress, pulling in a long, shaky breath. "Jesus Chad..." his eyes fluttered slightly and he reached up to slide his fingers along Chad's jaw. Something odd stirred in him as he met blue eyes and dragged a tongue slowly across his lips. "Are... are you gonna stay in here? Or uh..." he swallowed hard, letting his thumb drag along Chad's lower lip.

Chad's voice was barely there, "I'll ... stay for a while," he rested his chin on Christian's chest, "but... I should go..." he looked down even as he kissed the other man's thumb gently. He didn't know what to think about the things that were whirling through his mind. He really wanted to just curl into Christian's body and stay there, but, _shit_ , he didn't even know what they hell it was that they were doing.

"Okay, yeah... can't imagine their faces if they found us like this..." Christian chuckled and shifted on the bed so he could slip under the blanket, dragging it over him and Chad. His eyes traveled across the man's face and he leaned forward to brush their lips together. "That was really fuckin' amazing," he smiled and turned on the mattress, eyes closing as his fingers shifted through Chad's hair softly. It felt... really _good_ to have Chad here with him but Christian didn't allow himself to think on it. Complicated didn't even begin to describe them. The smile fell from his face and his hands stilled as he slowly drifted off.

Staring at Christian’s face, Chad reached up and let his fingers brush over the man’s cheeks, rasping gently against his stubble. There was a puzzled smile on his face as he watched Chris give in to sleep. Chad waited until Christian was dead to the world then slipped out from under his weight. He gathered up his clothes and crept across the hall to his room. Suddenly, he felt like he was in high school again and trying not to get caught sneaking home at night. The problem was that Christian was far more intoxicating than any chemical Chad had ever put in his body and he’d done a fair amount of research. Chad just couldn’t get the guy out of his mind. It wasn’t just the physical stuff, although, _Christ_ the man had a great body, piercing eyes and the hair, the hair was good. There was just more. Chad had never been like _this_ with anyone, let alone another guy. He was almost limping, his ass hurt so badly and yet, if Christian opened his door that instant and told Chad to get his ass back there –he would. He’d let Christian fuck him into the mattress again and again. His face flushed as he crept down the hallway.

He opened the door to his room quietly and slipped inside closing the door behind him. There was still more about the guy, something _else_. Christian made him smile and Chad actually wanted to get to know him better. He just didn’t think that Christian was actually interested in getting to know _him_ back though. Chad climbed into his bed and let out a long sigh. Life was so damn complicated sometimes. He was very nearly asleep by the time he convinced himself that he could figure it out in the morning.

-=-=-=-

Jared woke up early. He blinked in the sunlight streaming in through his window. Rolling over he faced the sun and let his eyes drift closed again. Thoughts of Jensen flitted around in Jared’s mind. He was still a bit confused about what had happened the night before. Jared still had really mixed feelings about being told Jensen was in _love_ with someone. Even though Jensen had tried to explain it all away, Jared knew what his friend was like. Jensen didn’t do emotions _half way_ \- he was an all or nothing kind of guy. The completely strange part was the pinch of jealously Jared had felt deep in his chest when he realized there was someone else in Jensen’s life. It wasn’t like they had to spend every moment together but Jared really enjoyed the time he spent with Jensen; the idea of Jensen being gone most evenings was depressing. Sure, Jared spent some of his time with Gen but lately he’d realized there was no spark between them. He wanted to be with someone he was comfortable with, someone who knew him just as he was, clumsy, insane, hyper, and oversensitive – and yet still wanted to be with him.

Groaning, Jared moved to the edge of the bed and got up. In a house where Jared was the only morning person – it seemed like a big pot of strong coffee should be at the top of Jared’s to-do list. He pulled on his sweats and padded downstairs to start the coffee brewing. Jared knew exactly how Jensen liked his coffee, he’d been taught well and soon the smell of the dark beverage was swirling around the house. Shivering, Jared grabbed one of Jensen’s sweaters off the chair and pulled it on; it smelled good. Smiling Jared settled on the couch with the dogs, they were always warm and cuddly in the morning. It was pretty much impossible to stay awake, so he didn’t bother trying. He knew someone would wake him sooner or later.

Jensen stretched his arms high above his head as he stepped out of his room, yawning softly before dropping his hand and scratching vaguely at his chest. He was just about to head to the kitchen for the coffee he could smell but then his eyes settle on the couch and he could see just the edge of Jared's body. A slow smile curled up his lips and he crossed to him, dropping onto the coffee table in front of him. His heart lurched in his chest at the unexpected sight of Jared in his sweater and Jensen couldn't resist reaching out to lay his hand on Jared's chest. He hoped that things were still okay with them, even if Jared had insisted last night that they were, the truth was still out there and Jared was nothing if not curious. There was a pretty good chance he'd push the issue before long.

Catching his lower lip between his teeth, Jensen slid his fingers up and trailed them along the skin just beneath the collar, watching them move. Heat crawled up through him and Jensen started at the edge of Jared's collar bone as his thumb slid along the skin. Then his eyes lifted and landed on Jared's now open hazel eyes. Sucking in a sharp breath, Jensen pulled his hand back and cleared his throat, "Uh... morning."

Jared licked his bottom lip slowly and sucked it into his mouth for a few moments. Staring over at Jensen his eyebrows drew together briefly then he smiled. "Sorry," his hand moved to settle where Jensen's had just been, "was cold." Jared had this crazy notion scamper through his head that maybe Jensen was touching him because he wanted to - but then - they always touched each other and Jared decided Jen was probably just trying to wake him without startling him. "Made you coffee," he murmured and pushed up so he could sit, "want your sweater back?"

"No," Jensen smiled softly and wet his lips. "Looks good on you," he pushed up from the table and headed for the kitchen. His fingers tingled from the feel of Jared's skin and he leaned against the counter in front of the coffee pot for a moment, taking a deep breath to attempt to clear his mind. When he heard Jared join him in the kitchen he asked quietly, "What do you think we should do today? Any good ideas?" Jensen turned slightly to smile at his friend before reaching out and grabbing a mug from the cabinet.

Jared padded closer and flopped forward on Jensen's back as he slid his arms around his friend's neck. He pretended to snore for a few moments, then chuckled, "sleep for another eight hours?" He moved away still laughing and hopped up onto a stool at the breakfast bar. "Our for brunch then come back and get the furry kids and take everyone to the ocean?"  
He shrugged and scratched at the side of his nose, "what do you want to do, Jen? Yesterday was kind of all about me." Jared was kind of hoping they could spend some quiet time today, he wanted to talk to Jensen, make sure that things were okay.

"Ocean could be fun, walk and relaxing," Jensen smiled and filled two mugs with coffee, carrying them over to Jared before retrieving the cream and sugar. "Hey so... did you..." Jensen cleared his throat and scratched at his head for a moment before getting a couple spoons. When he was next to Jared again, he finished the question silently. "Did you hear anything last night? Cause... I was pretty drunk so I might have imagined it but... I thought I heard like..." Jensen frowned and glanced at Jared. "Moaning."

"Moaning?" Jared's cheeks flushed, "uh... no." He really hoped he hadn't been having some sort of extraordinarily loud sex dream or something. There was that one time, he'd dreamed about Jensen, which was weird - but not really because of all the damn time they spent together. He busied himself with putting cream and sugar in his coffee. "Didn't hear anything," he mumbled.

"Hmm," Jensen shrugged. "Must have been some weird dream or something." His eyes lifted to the ceiling and he smirked around the rim of his coffee mug. "So... you gonna wake the children? Or should we each be responsible for our own?" His eyes slid over to Jared now and he chuckled.

"Oh, I would _love_ to wake Chad up." Jared hopped up and bolted up the stairs flung Chad's door open and took a flying leap onto his friend. He overestimated a little and landed completely on top of Chad instead of mostly on the mattress.

Chad's eyes shot open as he shoved his pillows out of the way so he could breathe, "Christian?" His voice was raspy.

Jared started to laugh. "Christian? Dude... why would he be leaping on you first thing in the morning?" He was starting to think that Jensen was right and something very strange had happened between Chris and Chad.

Chad squeezed his eyes shut and slammed his head down in the pillow. If he could have kicked himself he would have, instead he just cleared his throat and tried to flip Jared off his ass. "Why is a gigantic Sasquatch leaping on me first thing in the morning? Get the fuck offa me, I'll be down in a few - and there had better be coffee or I'm _so_ kicking your ass."

Snorting, Jared rolled off the bed and darted back out the door and downstairs to finish his coffee before it got cold.

Chad put his pillow over his head and groaned.

Christian stepped out of his room in time to see Jared darting down the stairs and he couldn't resist chuckling softly. He swallowed thickly as he moved at a much slower pace down the hall, leaning against the door frame to Chad's room for a moment and staring at him. Clearing his throat, Christian folded his arms across his chest and smiled softly, "Sleep well?"

Chad sat up so quickly he got tangled up in sheets and pillow. When he finally fought his way to the surface he hissed, "I just called Jared _Christian_ for fuck sakes." He scowled and slid out of bed fumbling around for his jeans.

"And this is my fault?" Christian bit his lip around a smirk, watching the line of Chad's body for a moment before stepping back. "Guess I'll see you downstairs," his heart was doing this strange thumping thing that was too pleasant to be good and he frowned down at the floor.

Stumbling around his room for a few minutes, Chad managed to get dressed and make his way downstairs toward the smell of coffee. "Okay, I need coffee and painkillers and a _huge_ glass of water." He was careful to sit as far away from Christian as possible, after all, the last thing he needed was the guy touching him. The day was going to be _long_ enough.

Laughing softly, Jared slid off his stool and returned a few moments later with a bottle of Tylenol, a steaming coffee and a glass of water. "Will there be anything else, Chad?" He grinned. Jared never could resist messing with Chad in the morning. It was too easy to pass up.

"Fuck off," Chad said. He slid the water towards him and shook two pills out of the bottle, glanced over at Christian and shook out another two. His ass was aching and uncomfortable and he just prayed they weren't going to be doing anything too strenuous Swallowing the pills he cleared his throat and put some cream in his coffee.

Jared sat back on his stool and grinned as he sipped from his mug. He winked at Jensen.

There was some things Jensen knew and some he didn't, especially when it came to Christian. The man was kind of an enigma, or at least he had his moments. What he did know though, and this came from years of seeing the signs, was the way Christian acted when he'd just gotten laid. And Jensen could tell it had been awhile because Christian kept his shoulders stiff and had been a little more testy than usual. Now though, his body seemed much more relaxed and he kept his eyes down as if he knew one look up would tell Jensen everything. The thing Jensen couldn't figure out was how Christian had managed to have sex unless...

"Holy shit," Jensen sucked in a sharp breath, eyes growing wide as he leaned forward. His gaze shifted between Chad and Christian and back again. "You two... you... you slept together?!?" His voice squeaked, hands spreading out on the table.

"No!" Christian denied, shoot up in his chair.

"Yes...." Chad asserted at the same time, relived to have it out in the open. When Christian's answer sunk in he frowned and stared back down at his coffee, "uh, I guess we didn't."

Jared choked on his coffee and motioned for Jensen to smack him on the back.

Jensen jumped up and patted Jared on the back, "There's really no use denying it."

"I thought..." Christian's gaze drifted to Chad. "You said not to say anything."

"Is this... has this been going on for awhile?" Jensen's eyes were still incredibly wide and he continued to rub small circles on Jared's back soothingly.

Chad shrugged and glanced over at Christian, "I can change my mind. Yes, Jensen, since the trip except that Kane hadn't phoned me since we got back. He ditched me." He folded his arms and sat back in his chair.

Jared leaned into Jensen, shocked as hell. "You ditched my friend?"

"You didn't call me either," Christian snapped back, arms crossing over his chest. "I wasn't the one who freaked out at the end remember? Did you really think I was going to call when you basically told me you weren't interested? What was I suppose to say? Oh hey, I know it's okay that you're straight and all, I can just be that guy you sometimes fool around with even if it makes you feel things you're not supposed too." Christian clenched his jaw shut and he dropped his head.

"Dude..." Jensen shook his head. "I really think we have entered the Twilight Zone."

Chad's face softened, "you're supposed to call people when they're fucked up - it's when they need...." his voice trailed off, "and seriously after last night you're gonna tell me that you thought I wasn't interested?" Chad slid off his stool and picked up his coffee heading for his room, "I'll be down after I shower."

Jared punched Christian in the shoulder, "asshole."

Christian shoved up, stepping away from them. "Fuck this, he doesn't get to play the victim card and leave me to be the asshole. Chad's a grown boy and he knew exactly what he was doing." He dragged a hand through his hair, "I hard to deal with shit just as much as him. And I _don't_ need a lecture from either of you two sexually repressed kids." With that he turned and left the room.

Jensen's eyes were still as wide and he slowly shook his head, "Good. God. I'm having a little bit of a problem catching up."

"I'm sexually repressed?" Jared blinked a few times and turned to Jensen, "what the _hell_? Should I go up there?" Jared barely even realized that he had grabbed onto Jensen's shirt.

"Uh... I have no idea," Jensen shook his head slowly. "Chris looked really... _hurt_ and I am completely unsure of how to deal with a hurt Chris. So um... maybe we should just give them some time to calm down?"

Jared nodded. "I have sex," he muttered.

With a snort of laughter Jensen patted Jared's head, "Don't worry Jare, I know you do."


	3. Chapter 3

"Believe it or not," Jensen said softly as he sipped from his coffee and considered Jared with a small smile, "I actually invited him here thinking we'd have a couple of fun weeks without any pressures." He shook his head and chuckled softly. "Guess I never thought those two would hook up. What a couple huh? And Chad... he's so... very straight. Just goes to show you I guess..." he grinned and tried not to let it get his own hopes up. If Chad could turn gay all of a sudden, then Jared - who was pretty gay a lot of the time - could probably do the same.

Jared was still completely stunned by the entire encounter. "He _is_ straight. This can't be good. I mean, Jensen, people mess around - experiment. People don't just go on a trip and suddenly they're gay." He shook his head and drank some more of his coffee.

Flinching slightly, Jensen nodded. Ah Jared, the surprising voice of reason. "Well maybe there's more to it then that. Guess you should probably talk to him. Do you think... maybe we should take them out. Like you take Chad somewhere and get him to fess up?" Jensen smiled softly. "We can do the ocean thing some other day."

"I guess, I kinda wanted to spend some time with you today," he turned and glanced at Jensen's face.

Jensen's emotions were a full out roller coaster today. The shock was still the biggest but Jared liked the tingling one Jared's words stirred up. "I know... I wanted that too," Jensen reached out and laid his hand over Jared's arm. "Tomorrow though? Looks like we've got to be on friend duty today. Who knows, maybe these two could actually hook up. Wouldn't _that_ be interesting?"

Sighing, Jared stood up, "yeah, great, then I'll be the only one who isn't in love." He walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to Chad's room.

"Jesus," Jensen groaned and dropped his forehead onto the coffee table. "You could be," he added as a quiet whisper to no one.

-=-=-

Jensen allowed himself time to finish another cup of coffee before he refilled both and carried them up the stairs. He only briefly glanced into Chad’s closed door wondering how Jared was fairing before heading down the hall. “Christian Kane, open the door,” he spoke quietly to the wood, leaning his forehead against the door and waiting, fingers curled around the mug handles.

“Ackles, I’m not interesting in anything you have to say,” Christian rolled his eyes as he pulled open the door. “I will take the coffee however.”

“Not unless you let me in,” Jensen grinned and stepped forward into the room, brushing past Jared and heading for the bed. He held the mug out to Christian who sighed and slowly shut the door. “So… Chad Michael Murray huh?”

“Seriously man? I’m not afraid of kickin’ your ass,” Christian took the mug and walked to the other side of the bed, dropping down. “Don’t say his name like that.”

Jensen wasn’t expecting that. He sipped from his mug quietly for a moment before tipping his head to the side and considering Christian. “Like what?”

“Like… like it’s something dirty. Because it’s not,” Christian shook his head and pulled in a long drink. After a moment he seemed to realize that Jensen was still staring at him, and then he seemed to realize the words he just said and he sighed heavily. “Alright… so I might have a bit of an issue on my hands.”

“A bit,” Jensen nodded and finished up his coffee, standing and stretching. “Wanna go get some food? Get out of the house and talk about it?”

“No,” Christian shook his head. “Maybe I should just go.”

“Fuck you Chris, I’m not playing this game,” Jensen shook his head and headed for the door. “I’m gonna go get dressed and if you’re not downstairs in ten minutes then I’m gonna come up here and drag your ass down those stairs. You don’t get a choice. We’re talking about this. So get over it.”

Christian looked a little wide eyed but Jensen didn’t allow him any more argument on the issue. He pulled open the door and headed down the hall.

Jensen was quite pleased to find Christian waiting for him at the foot of the stairs, beanie tugged over his head, scowl on his face. “Good boy,” he smirked and leaned over the hall table to scribble a quick note to Jared. _Took Chris to the diner. Try to be back here around seven hopefully we can fix things with them. Text/Call if you have any problems. Good luck! Love, Jen_. Before heading out the front door with Christian in tow.

-=-=-=-

Jared tapped softly on Chad's door when he realized he couldn't hear the shower. "It's Jare, can I come in?"

Chad finished tugging up his jeans and opened the door while he finished pulling his t-shirt on. "What are we doing today?"

Blinking, Jared walked in and settled himself on the end of Chad's bed. "Well, I was thinking maybe you and I could do something, go for a drive, the ocean, whatever you want." He just wanted to help and he had no clue how to do that with Chad. It wasn't like Chad ever seemed to _be_ the kind of guy who got upset. Certainly not about men.

Chad opened his bag and pulled out some socks then sank down onto the bed beside Jared so he could pull them on. "Whatever." Chad wasn't really in the mood for talking. He was pissed off, hurt, hungry and worse than that - he could still use about 3 more cups of coffee.

"So, this Christian thing," Jared bumped his shoulder into Chad's. Christian was a pretty nice guy. Jared was a little intimidated by him but Chris was an intimidating guy!

Chad leaned forward and dropped his face into his hands. He _knew_ this was gonna happen, he had just kind of hoped that he wouldn't be dealing with it on his own. For some _stupid ass_ reason he had thought that Christian would be pleased when Chad admitted what had been going on. The way it played out in Chad's mind the two of them would have been talking to Jensen and Jared about it together. "It's, apparently, not what I thought it was."

Slinging an arm around his friend's shoulders Jared sighed. "Come on, things just went a little haywire down there. He just wasn't expecting you to bring it up right? Maybe you shocked him." He knew he was grasping at straws.

"Aw come on, Jared, what the hell do you know about it?" Chad looked over at his friend, "I mean, I adore you dude, but you've never been through anything like this." He took a deep breath. "I just had this idea in my head, I guess, about how things would be when ... fuck... I don't know." Chad pushed up off the bed and yanked his suitcase up on to the dresser so he could find a sweater.

"Okay, maybe I don't have experience with a guy - but it's not different than dating women, I've had shit like this happen." He couldn't think of an example off the top of his head but he was sure there was one. "Look, we'll go out - just you and me, we'll talk and you and Chris'll be fine later, yeah?"

"We're not gonna be fine. We're not anything." Chad slammed the suitcase shut. "Listen, Jare, let's just go out and pretend this never happened. I don't need a lecture from you, you have no idea what this is like - I ... I think I feel something for this guy.. and I'm just someone to fuck. I know I was stupid at first - but he could have given me some time to figure it out. Besides," Chad walked over and yanked the closet door open looking or his jacket. "everyone knows I'm an idiot and don't know what I'm talking about – why would Christian think any different?" He pulled his jacket on and stood there.

Jared felt a little stunned, "I don't think that's fair, I've been through things as well, you're not the only one." Jared felt like he was getting a lot of shit thrown at him today and really, he had no clue what the _hell_ was going on.

Chad folded his arms and rolled his eyes, "yeah right Jared, if Christian looked at me the way the way Jensen looks at you.." Chad's eyes widened and his mouth snapped shut.

Blinking, Jared's mouth fell open, "you... what?" He knew what words he had heard, he just wasn't sure that he had the capability to figure out what the implications behind them were.

Rubbing a hand down his face, Chad cleared his throat, "nothing," he muttered, "I don't know what the hell I'm talking about. Let's get out of here."

"Seriously, no." Jared shifted back on the bed, "what the _hell_? What way Jensen looks at me?"

Yesterday, this would have been the kind of situation that Chad would have yanked Christian into for help. "I dunno, Jare - it's not my thing to talk about. I mean, you guys are really close and that's good, right?" Chad was so fucked. The day was going to end up with Christian holding him down while Jensen strangled him; he could see it now.

Jared's stomach started twisting in his gut. He didn't like the way this was going. "That's not what you said, Chad. What _way_ does Jensen look at me?"

"I want to go out and eat, and I need more coffee, the Jensen thing? Jared - for christ's sakes, just pay attention to Jensen - _you_ figure it out." He grabbed Jared's arm tugged on his sweater, "c'mon, don't make me stay here - I hate being hungry."

Sighing, Jared got up, "fine, but I'm not done with any of this yet." He shook his head and shoved Chad, smiling slightly, "I gotta go get dressed, I'll meet you downstairs." He padded out of the room and went to get dressed. By the time Jared got downstairs and Chad had read him the note from Jensen they were both starving.

-=-=-=-

Chad and Jared had a quiet breakfast at the "Elbow Room". Chad loved the place because the servers treated everyone like crap and you could fight back if you wanted. It was usually hilarious to watch Chad tangle with them. That morning it was pretty tame. The food was good, although Jared pushed his around on his plate more than he ate. Chad's words nipped at his brain all day. He kept thinking back over all the times he had looked at Jensen, but, he was just Jensen. There was nothing unusual about the way Jensen looked at him. Maybe they were closer than most straight guys. Well, mostly straight guys in Jensen's case. It just kept spinning around and around in Jared's mind until he didn't know what he thought about the whole thing.

Jared did persuade Chad to go to the beach so they swung by they house and picked up the dogs and headed for Delta. It was good to be out running with the dogs and eventually, Sadie and Harley even managed to get Chad to play with them. They were good that way; the dogs were furry-feel-good-medication. They sat on the driftwood down by the ocean and threw sticks for the dogs while they watched the BC Ferries come and go. Slowly, both men started to relax.

They dropped the dogs off at the house once more and headed down to the west end to do some shopping. Jared loved shopping with Chad because he was really good at picking out cool clothes. Jared kind of sucked at it, left to his own devices he would end up in jeans and button down flannel shirts all the time. Chad seemed to be enjoying himself so Jared let him pick out some clothes for him too and they decided to go home dressed up, looking like they'd just come from a really flashy nightclub. They were laughing by the time they settled down for coffee.

For the most part, they avoided speaking about Christian or Jensen. Jared knew when to leave well-enough alone with Chad. He could see that his friend was still processing things, trying to figure out what to do. Jared also realized it was a _huge_ thing for Chad. It wasn't just that he was involved with someone and didn't think the guy felt the same way he did...there was the whole _guy_ thing. That was just a separate issues all together.

The day went by quickly and both men were a bit more relaxed by the time they were heading back to the house. They picked up Chinese food on the way; Jared chose and Chad was convinced that the three bags in the car contained enough food for about twelve people. They were still laughing about it when they bumped their way through the front door.

-=-=-=-

Jensen took them to a diner Jared and he sometimes frequented, settling in across the booth and waiting until they had both placed their orders and got their coffee before he spoke up. “So this all started in Cabo?”

“Jen…” Christian sighed heavily and leaned back on the booth. When Jensen just continued to stare at him with narrowed eyes, he sighed and gave up. “Yes, in Cabo. We… had too much to drink. Stuff happened. Then it kept happening. Then he freaked out, we went our separate ways and didn’t speak until yesterday and well… clearly you can tell that went well.”

“So what happened? Why did you deny it?” Jensen smirked slightly, “You’re generally all about bragging.”

“It was… different with him,” Christian dragged a hand through his hair and side loudly. “Damnit Jensen… I’m… I’m pretty fucked up over this guy and I shouldn’t be. He’s _straight_. And until this morning, I didn’t think he’d ever want to tell anyone about us. And I don’t _do_ these things. Relationship things.”

Jensen shrugged and sat back as the waitress brought them their food. He smiled politely up at her and waited until she’d gone again before glancing back at Christian. “Why not? Who says you can’t?”

“With a straight guy? With Chad Michael Murray? Ladies man? Have you forgotten who he is?” Christian scoffed.

“ _Clearly_ he’s not just a ladies man,” Jensen laughed and tucked into his food. “So you have feelings for him. You think he’s not interested even though, from what I heard this morning, he sounded pretty interested and… what’s the issue?”

Christian pursed his lips, eyes lingering on his food before glancing up. “I don’t… how can you make it so simple?”

“Because it is,” Jensen shrugged and smiled around his bite of eggs. “At some point you’re just gonna have to accept the fact that you like him. He likes you. Maybe he was straight but clearly he’s not now so, that’s how it works. Now you just have to _talk_ to him and figure this shit out because that’s the only way you’re gonna feel better about it.”

After a few quiet minutes, Christian nodded. “You think that because Chad and I… that Jared will…”

“Nope Kane. You don’t get to turn this around,” Jensen smirked and shook his head. “So what do you want to do today?”

What Christian wanted to do, it turned out, was call up Mike and go be _men_. Whatever the hell that meant. Jensen found out it translated to spending the good majority of the afternoon in the bar, shooting pool and playing darts. A near constant stream of beer being delivered there way. Jensen knew Mike had been invited as a buffer, something to ensure Jensen wouldn’t keep bringing up the Chad topic.

It was a smart move on his part, though Jensen had no intentions of pursuing the conversation. The more he brought it up, the more openings Christian had to bring up Jared. They offered some hot wings partially through the afternoon but really, Jensen was a little fed up with their activity of choice. Christian could drink beer after beer without a problem, Jensen didn't function that way. Luckily Mike did so Jensen didn't feel too pressured to keep up.

Finally, around six thirty, Jensen led an only slightly stumbling Christian out to the car, rolling his eyes in annoyance. Jared's truck was still gone when they showed up so Jensen helped Christian in and sent him upstairs to take a shower and snap out of it. Despite Christian's protests, he went, and Jensen settled in on the couch with a beer and a heavy sigh. Christian was still upstairs when Jared and Chad showed up, laughing as they pushed clambered through the front door.

Jensen walked into the entry room, eyes widening as he took in their appearances. "Damn. Where have you two been?"

Jared smiled suddenly feeling a little shy. "Chad picked out clothes for us, look okay?" He held his arms out and scratched his head nervously.

Chad laughed and took the bags of food into the kitchen.

"You look," Jensen wet his lips and let his eyes drag the full length of Jared's body, taking in his slacks, nice shirt, tie, sports jacket. "Yeah. You look... good." He swallowed and stepped forward, sliding his fingers under the tie and dragging down. "Chad has a surprisingly good taste in clothes."

Jared watched Jensen's face, "Jen... when I was talking to Chad earlier..."

"Padalecki, here you go," Chad walked in from the kitchen and handed Jared a plate full of Chinese food. He glanced around the room. "Where's Chris?" Chad was hoping that Chris hadn't just given up and taken off.

Jared took the plate of food, pressed his lips together and moved over to the coffee table. He put the plate down and slipped his new jacket off and hung it over the back of the chair, loosened his tie and sat down. "There's a lot of food, Jen, did you guys eat?"

"We had wings earlier but I could eat, thanks," Jensen smiled thankfully at him, eyes slightly curious as he wondered over what Chad had said earlier. "And well... I sent Chris upstairs about a half hour ago... he was going to shower. I think he might be hiding now," Jensen chuckled and headed toward the kitchen. "Chad you could go up and talk to him... if you want," Jensen smiled over at Jared as he disappeared inside the kitchen and grabbed a plate.

Chad dropped his fork down on his plate. "Is that... should I?" Chad had no idea what to do in situations like this, he was way out of his league.

Jared shrugged, "hell if I know, although, I'd probably go talk to him - I mean, if I were you." It was the best he could offer.

Jensen came back in the room a minute later with his food and dropped down in the nearest seat. "I think you should do it and get it over with. I'm fairly certain he's ready to talk to you," Jensen smiled softly at Chad. "I wish you the best of luck. Listen to each other, and I mean really _listen_ cause I think it'll be worth it."

Looking up at Jensen, Chad smiled warmly, "okay, if I'm not down in half an hour send help?" He pushed up from the couch, "and do _not_ eat my food." He turned and moved slowly up the stairs hoping to buy himself as much time as possible.

Chad stood outside Christian's door for a few moments with his hands pressed against it. "Chris? Can I come in?"

Christian had been staring at his bedspread, but Chad's voice had him lurching forward, up off the bed and stumbling to the door. He took a moment, pulling in a deep breath before turning the door handle and pulling it open. "Hey," he smiled softly at Chad and stepped to the side, "Come on in."

Running his hand through his hair, Chad moved past Christian into the room and turned back to face him. "I'm sorry, about earlier." He shoved one hand in his pocket and fiddled with his tie. "We bought clothes," he said, looking down.

Swallowing, Christian closed the door slowly and stepped forward. "You... I noticed. They look good," Christian wet his lips and stepped forward, reaching out to catch the edge of the tie between his fingers. "You don't have to apologize... the whole thing kind of... sucked." He chuckled softly.

"Listen, Christian, this is my fault. I should have been straight with you before." Chad hooked his fingers over the lip of Christian's front pocket. "When I left Cabo, I _was_ freaked or whatever... but then, when I got back here and I started thinking. Well, I realized stuff. And... I didn't know that you were gonna be here, you were just here when I showed up. I had figured that maybe you would call me before this...and you're right - absolutely - I could have called you." He tugged Christian a little closer. "You scare me and it's because I felt more than I figured I would - and," he shrugged, "I still don't know what that is exactly but I'd like to try and figure it out." He heaved in a breath and stood there staring down at Christian's chest rather than meeting his eyes.

With a faint smile, Christian reached up and traced his fingers along Chad's jaw, "For the record, you kind of scare me too. But that's just because I'm not used to... feeling things. For people in general." Shaking his head, Christian dragged a hand through his hair and stepped back a little. "I don't know if you've heard this about me but I don't exactly have the best relationship track record. So when my brain shifted that way... it was a little terrifying." He swallowed and glanced down at the ground. "But well... I guess... I mean... I like you. And I guess I would like to see where this takes us. So... if that's... something you want."

"It is," Chad blurted out, "and I also really want the Chinese food I have downstairs. Are you hungry?" Chad had a limited amount of time that he could be caring and open and talkative.

Nodding, Christian walked across the room, shifting through his suitcase for a hair brush. "Yeah, go ahead. I'll meet you down there," he gave him a quick smile before turning back to the suitcase.

Turning quickly and heading back across the room Chad grabbed Christian's arm and pulled him into a kiss. His aim was off and his mouth collided with the side of Christian's but their lips slid together with practiced ease. Chad let his tongue slip forward and run across the other man's bottom lip then pulled back and loosened his tie. "Okay, then..." he licked the taste of Christian off his lips, "I'll be... uh... downstairs... waiting."

Smiling morphing into a grin, Christian slid his hand behind Chad's neck and dragged him forward, crushing their lips together for another solid kiss made up of tongues and lips. "Okay," he whispered against his lips. "I'll just be a minute." The grin once more lit up his face as he released his hold on Chad and stepped back.

"Okay," Chad walked backwards for a few steps and then turned around and walked out into the hall.

-=-==

Jensen had watched the stairs until Chad disappeared before he stood up and moved to drop on the couch beside Jared, grinning over at him. "So you think they'll sort things out? Did Chad give you any hints how he was feeling?" He dipped his fork into fried rice and brought a large serving to his mouth.

"He wants to date Christian," Jared picked up his egg roll and munched on the end of it. When Jensen looked a little surprised he added, "that's not how he put it, but he's feeling things... which is unusual for Chad." He couldn't help grinning."

Shaking his head slowly, Jensen matched Jared's grin. "Yeah, Chris is _feeling things_ too. God that's so weird... I can't get over them. I mean, seriously... what a weird couple," he snorted and shook his head. "Good for them though," he turned his gaze back to the food, smile dimming slightly. "Good for them."

"So, Jen... this person you're in love with. I mean... I know that you're perfectly entitled to have someone in your life. We'll," he looked down at his fork, "we'll still be friends right? Have some time together off work?" Jared knew that they spent a lot of time together on set - but it wasn't the same as the time they got to spend at home, relaxing, hanging out.

Choking a little on his rice, Jensen reached forward and grabbed his beer, taking a long drink before looking over at Jared. "Jare... I told you. Him and I... it's not gonna happen. And you know, you're with Gen and we still... spend time together," he smiled slightly before staring down at his food, trying to figure out if he was even hungry any more.

"What if you just told him?" Jared slid his plate back on to the table, "I mean, it seems to have worked out for Christian. What if they'd never tried?" Jared blinked a few times and shrugged a shoulder. He wanted Jensen to be happy even if it did mean that they had a little less time together.

"I'm..." Jensen shrugged. "I've thought about it. I'm just... honestly? I'm kind of terrified too. If it freaks him out... if something happened..." Jensen shrugged. "I can't even begin to say how many things it would ruin. I'm scared to take that chance. I always kind of hoped he would just put the pieces together himself someday," Jensen's eyes lingered on Jared for a long moment before he forced them to turn away. Talk about a surreal conversation.

"Jen?" Jared leaned back on the couch, "earlier... when I was talking to Chad he said something about you." Jared ran his hand over his hair and tugged on his tie again. "He was saying that what he wanted from Christian...what he wanted in general I guess was for someone to look at him," he looked up and waited till Jensen looked him in the eyes, "the way that you look at me. What do you think he meant by that?" Jared's pulse sped up a little and he rubbed his wrist as though he could will it to slow down.

Chad came thumping down the stairs and nearly climbed over Jared trying to get to his food. As he flopped down on the couch he slapped Jared on the thigh, "there, all fixed, food is still warm." He grinned and looked over at Jensen who was as white as a sheet. "Dude, you okay? You breathing?" If he wasn't so happy it might have occurred to him that he had interrupted something important but he was feeling pretty smug.

"I uh... need... 'nother beer," Jensen pushed up off the couch and hurried to the kitchen, ignoring his still half full bottle on the table. _Ohshit_. Between Christian and Chad, Jensen no idea how his secret was going to remain a secret. His eyes lifted as someone walked in the kitchen, terryfed for one moment that he'd be forced to answer Jared before he really had time to prepare his mind, but it was just Christian. "Dude, do you know what your boy toy said to Jared?" He hissed quietly.

Christian smirked and fixed himself a plate of food, "I'm guessing it's not good."

"He said he wished you looked at him the way I looked at Jared," Jensen whispered the words, voice shaking slightly.

Christian's eyes widened slightly. "And Jared asked you about that?" Jensen simply nodded. "And you said...?"

"Nothing, Chad came in," Jensen shrugged helplessly. "What am I gonna do? He's not dumb. He's gonna put the pieces together."

With a soft chuckle Christian laid his hand over Jensen's shoulder, "Really dude? Is that a bad thing? Because I'm thinking it's not." Before Jensen could respond Christian scooped up his plate and a beer and headed back out to the living, dropping down into the oversized chair and grinning at Jared and Chad. "So who picked out the outfits? You two look like genuine fashionista's."

Jared smiled, "Chad... he's pretty good with clothes." Jared unbuttoned the top buttons on his shirt and untucked it. "I actually let him spend quite a bit of my money, I think it was worth it. Are we hot Christian?" He leaned forward and smiled throwing an arm around Chad.

"One more then the other," Christian chuckled, leaning back and tucking into his food.

"Speak for yourself," Jensen mumbled quietly as he headed back into the room with a beer and dropped into the free seat.

Jared's eyes moved quickly to Jensen's face and he smiled, it was starting to feel like the universe was conspiring against him. He wasn't going to get an answer to his question at this rate, he couldn't even get close enough to talk to Jensen.

"This was a good idea, Jared." Chad's mouth was full and he dropped rice on his shirt.

"Oh, you're sexy," Jared laughed and picked up his plate again, "you want anything else, Jensen? I can't get you something?" He smiled and leaned forward slightly, ready to move if Jensen wanted anything.

"No, I'm good... thank you," Jensen lifted his eyes to Jared's and smiled softly.

Christian looked up between them, eyes drifting to Chad's. He smirked a little and shrugged.

Chad winked at Christian, "hey, Smallville's on tonight." He had a good idea, a very good idea. "I wanna watch it." Full, he rubbed his belly and put his plate back on the table.

"Awww come on, Welling? Dude, that whole show is him without his shirt on - and Clark and Lana breaking up and getting back together. For _eight_ years now." Jared grinned. He actually really liked Tom but, seriously, the guy needed to move on to another show. Jared moved over on the couch so he was leaning on the arm. "Jensen there's room over here if you want to sit on the couch." He smiled and looked up at Jensen from under his hair.

Jensen looked up and blinked a few times before slowly getting up and moving to take the spot beside Jared. "Uh... thanks," he blushed slightly, eyes lifting to Jared for a moment before dropping.

"Smallville could be fun, Tom's coming over for the party this weekend right? It'll be good to have some ammo," Christian grinned and let his eyes lock with Chad's. He glanced down to his side, a silent inventation for Chad to join him if he wanted.

Pushing up off the couch Chad swallowed, "beer everyone? 'cept for Jensen who helped himself without getting any for us." He waited till he got nods from then went to get beer from the kitchen.

Jared turned and glanced down at Jensen, "you can get comfy you know," he smiled. He wasn't even sure what he was doing, but he felt like he might not get so many chances soon to just hang out with his friend. There was also that whole jealously thing he had going on, which he just didn't even want to think about.

Chad came back with beers and handed one to Jared then slid onto the love seat behind Christian and handed him a beer. He couldn't get the smile off his face which made him feel like a bit of an idiot but hell, he was with friends. Taking a long draw on the beer bottle, Chad slid his hand over Christian's thigh and tried not to go scarlet.

Jensen couldn't help his small chuckle and he leaned into Jared slightly and mock whispered, "Oh they're just _adorable_."

"I will _end_ you," Christian grinned and shifted into Chad's side, turning slightly to grin at him. "So... we're watching the Welling show? When's it on?"

With another small chuckle Jensen shifted back so he was comfortable on the couch, wondering if it was weird to still be sitting so close now that Chad had moved. But Jared didn't seem to object so he said nothing on the matter. Instead, he sighed and shook his head. "God, you two get your rocks off by Tom Welling or something?"

Chad was chuckling, "it's on soon and we're gonna play the _Shirtless Welling_ Drinking game." He nodded and winked at Christian. Yeah, he was feeling pretty good about things. It's not like he didn't know there was a lot of crap to work out, but he was with friends, they knew what was going on between him and Christian. He looked upon this game as a kind of present for Jensen.

Jared burst out laughing, "you have _got_ to be kidding me." He shifted on the couch and kicked his legs up over Jensen's lap so he could lean back against the arm of the chair, and not at all because he wanted to watch Jensen's face.

"So," Chad began, "the deal is, every time Welling appears in the episode with no shirt on you have to drink. The catch is, if you forget to drink you have to take off an item of clothing." Chad was grinning, already pleased at the idea that he might be able to distract Christian enough that he would miss a lot of drinking and end up half naked.

Jensen groaned and let his head fall back into the couch cushion. "Dude, that's like... half the show. Everyone ends up without their shirt on that show at least once, trust me, I _know._ " He still couldn't help grinning though.

Christian was enjoying this idea very much and he reached up to ruffle Chad's hair. "He's so smart." He shifted again on the couch and grinned at them. "Alright, put it on."

"This oughta be interesting," Jared mumbled. He stretched his legs out further so the backs of his knees rested on Jensen's thighs. He leaned over and grabbed the remote off the table and clicked on the TV. "Chad? You seem to be Wellings' number one fan, what channel?" He leaned back and aimed the remote..

Taking a sip of beer Chad grinned, "channel eight, I looked it up earlier. Not that I was planning to get anyone half naked tonight or anything." He actually could feel himself blushing because really? Yeah, he had _so_ had this as a back-up plan if Christian was still mad at him. He figured he'd be a shoe-in for forgiveness if he was shirtless in the livingroom.

"Cause _that_ sounds convincing," Jensen mumbled, mostly distracted by Jared's legs across his lap. Man, he was going to suck at this game if Jared was going to be half spread across him all night. Not that he was complaining. But it was definitely safer to keep his eyes fixed on the TV and they only half slid to Jared for just the briefest of moments.

Christian leaned over to whisper in Chad's ear, "You're a mad genius," he pulled back and grinned at Chad. His hand fell over Chad's on his thigh, sliding the fingers as high as they could go.

"PDA you two," Jensen called and chuckled. Yup, definitely keeping his eyes on the TV. Never knew what you were going to see around this place anymore.

There, that sound of _that_ voice right in his ear, made this whole plan entirely worth it and Chad slid sideways on the chair so he could put his knee up and give Christian's hand a little...privacy. He swallowed, "shit...it's on." Glancing quickly over at Jared and Jensen and checking that there eyes were on the TV, he slid his hand along the back of the chair then tucked it down under Christian's hair. Chad was pretty much okay with the whole _people knowing_ thing.

As the them song started, Chad got ready, there was no way he was going to warn people about the shirtless appearance of Welling during the credits... twice. In fact, he was kind of hoping that no one would catch them both except for him. He had to take all the advantages over Christian that he could get. He waited and lifted his beer and drank.

Grinning, Jared caught a glimpse of Welling flesh and drank holding his beer bottle up toward Chad then glancing quickly at Jensen to see if he caught it.

Jensen might have missed the first Welling naked if it wasn't for the fact that he'd been looked at Jared - apparently he sucked at keeping his eyes on the TV - and he quickly tipped his drink back and pulled from the bottle before he caught Jared's eyes. They shared a small smile and both looked down at the same time.

Christian, on the other hand, had caught a few episodes of Smallville recently and he knew there were two shirtless appearances, so - like Chad - he drank at both. And when Jared and Jensen missed the second, he looked over at Chad and grinned. "It's all you, call 'em on it," he leaned back into Chad's hand slightly, grin softening to a small smile.

Jared looked up, "What? No way, come on." He glanced at Jensen, "you didn't drink either." Shifting down on the couch Jared grinned, "easy, I didn't take my tie off yet. He pulled the knot lose and dragged it up over his head and tossed it at Jensen.

Chad was laughing and plotting how best to distract Christian. He slide his hand down the inside of his bent knee and let it rest over his crotch, fingernail running up and down the seam of denim.

Jared was still staring at Jensen, "what you taking off Jensen?"

Jensen blinked a few times and slowly shook his head. "I don't think the tie should count," he mumbled even as he shifted forward and tugged off his shirt. "And I really don't think I'm going to enjoy this game very much." All Jensen had left now besides his socks were jeans and boxers. He just hoped Welling didn't appear shirtless that many more times in the show, and that if he did, Jensen would catch them.

"I think you're gonna love it," Christian chuckled, voice deeper then usual. But well, Chad's hand was kind of _right there_ and he couldn't shifting to get a better view, body resting against against the man's side.

With an annoyed huff Jensen looked over at Jared and shook his head, "Clearly they're going to kill us. We should never have encouraged them."

"I'm kinda happy for them," Jared said softly. He reached out and rested his hand on his knee then slid it down the side of is own leg until his arm was resting against Jensen's bare chest. It wasn't unpleasant, at all actually. He licked his lips and his eyes moved up to Jensen's face again; his cheeks were a little flushed and it made his freckles stand out.

"I have a feeling this episode is gonna blow," Chad couldn't keep the hint of joy out of his voice. He waited until Christian looked down at him and spread his fingers wide and cupped his own balls through his jeans, squeezing slightly and wetting his lips slowly.

"You think so?" Christian asked, voice deep as he slid forward and brushed his lips to the edge of Chad's.

Jensen turned from looking at the two to look at Jared. "Yeah," he agreed with his previous sentiment and let his eyes trail down to the hand on his bare chest. That was an unexpected outcome, and again he really wasn't complaining. Jared's hand was warm - burning even - and Jensen stared at it for a long minute before he lifted his eyes to lock with Jared's. "Everyone deserves to find someone like that," he said softly and dragged his tongue across his lips, hand settling on Jared's leg and curling slightly.

Chad grinned smugly and drank. "Oh wow, I think you _all_ owe me a piece of clothing." He pointed his bottle at the TV where Welling was rolling around on the floor with no shirt on. Chad started laughing and tugged on the collar of Christian's shirt. "Whatcha takin' off Chrissy?"

Jared leaned forward, put his beer down and undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt and pulled it off and flung it across the table hitting Chad in the head. He turned back to Jensen and smiled, then leaned back against the couch, "Jensen? Christian?"

"My money's on Jensen being naked by the end of this," Christian laughed and shifted forward to pull off his shirt, dropping it in Chad's lap. "A souvenir," he grinned at his lover as he settled back on the cushion.

"I still have my socks," Jensen defended, never having been more grateful for a pair of socks. He shifted forward, bring his legs up to tug off both before balling them up and throwing them at Christian and Chad. Then his eyes slid back to Jared and his pulse quickened slightly. Okay, he could certainly see the perks of this game. Now if only there were a way to get Jared all the way naked and not lose any more of his own clothing in the process. Wetting his lips, he reached forward and traced a faint pink scar on Jared's chest. "What happened there?"

Jared was surprised by the way Jensen's fingers felt, or, at least by the way it felt to be touched by him. It was like little sparks were flying down his chest. "I ... uh ... from ... that's when I fell through the Church window, the glass," his eyes fell to Jensen's fingers then moved back up to Jensen's face. He tilted his head and lowered his voice, "Jen...earlier when Chad said that thing..."

"Hah!" Chad dropped his bottle from his lips and smacked Christian's arm. "I am _so_ kicking ass at this game.

Fortunate for him, Jensen had looked away the moment Jared had said something regarding Chad's earlier words and he caught the shirtless Welling on the screen, taking a drink just in time. With a smirk, he turned back to Jared, "Guess you missed out."

"You're cheating," Christian informed Chad but grinned as he stood up and unfastened his jeans, dragging down the zipper and dropping them to the floor. He stepped out of the denim and settled back down beside Chad, turning to throw him a grin. "Don't think I'm not on to you Murray."

Jared started laughing then realized that he hadn't been drinking either. "Jensen!" He couldn't help the fact that he was shocked. "You...you distracted me! You cheated as well!" He flipped his legs down from over Jensen's lap and stood up. Turning around he undid his button and zipper and slid his jeans down then stepped out of them. He settled back down on the couch and kicked his legs back up over Jensen's lap then grabbed his beer again. "Okay, Jensen, it's _on_ now." Jared turned his eyes back to the screen and let his hand settle on Jensen's shoulder, finger reaching up to trace the slight curve at the bottom of the man's ear.

Chad was having trouble not laughing, in fact, he nearly choked on his beer. It did not, however, stop him from reaching over to circle the pad of his index finger around the dark skin of Christian's nipple. Mind you,that might be a tad counter-productive because he was getting hard and that was _more_ than a little distracting now that Christian was sitting there right next to him with boxers on.

"Poor Jensen," Christian said quietly and let his hand settle over Chad's crotch, rubbing firmly. "Your wicked little game is definitely affecting him."

Jensen was currently having problems remembering how to breathe. Because Jared's _bare_ legs were spread across his thighs and just one slight shift could send them bumping into his hard on and there was _no_ way Jared wouldn't notice that. And then Jared was doing that thing with his finger and really? Jensen was just about to explode because one glance down and he could _see_ just inside the flap of Jared's boxers. Just the tiniest peek of flesh. "Shit..." Jensen breathed and lifted his beer up to take a long drink just because he needed the distraction.

Chad was trying to keep his eyes on the TV, "I... " he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and tried to keep his hips still, "now everyone is cheating," he mumbled and managed to drink _just_ in time.

Jared took a sip of beer and let his hand slide down Jensen’s arm and settle on the couch, fingers brushing against his friend's hip. Shifting slightly he slid down more, getting comfortable. "I believe you missed another one, Jensen." He turned to look at his friend because really, he was quite amused.

"Thankfully I did not," Christian mused and grinned over at Jensen. "Get outta those denims boy, join the party."

Jensen sucked in a sharp breath, desperately wishing there was another option. When everyone just continued to stare at him with amused grins he sighed heavily and pushed Jared's legs off his so he could stand. He undid his jeans tilted slightly aware from Jared to the man wouldn't see his arousal and he shot a look of vile displeasure at Chad and Christian, who simply smirked in return. Dropping back onto the couch he huffed out a breath and tried to casually drape an arm over his arousal, retrieving his beer once more and fixing his eyes on the TV. There was no way he could lose the boxers. If that happened, he was out of there.

Still chuckling, Christian leaned in to once more whisper in Chad's ear, "When do you think we should give them some privacy?" His voice was rich and deep and the underlying question of _when do I get to take you upstairs and have my way with you_ was clearly implied.

Chad stood up nearly spilling his beer. "Clearly, I have won this game. Now," he reached down and grabbed Christian's hand, "my... Christian and I must be going to bed. Now." He blushed and yanked on Christian's arm again. He was already hard, and Christian was already half naked. It was a rather blessed combination as far as Chad was concerned. His eyes flitted across Christian's body and he smiled, "please? Chris?" That whole _please_ thing he threw in entirely for Christian's benefit.

Jared kicked his feet up on the coffee table and rested his beer on his stomach. "Bed? So earl... oh... yeah," he bit him bottom lip to try and stop laughing.

Christian's eyes darkened slightly and he curled his fingers around Chad's arm, tugging him toward the stairs and muttering softly, "Fuck yeah." He dragged Chad up the stairs loudly and called a quick goodnight over his shoulder.

Shaking his head slowly, Jensen laughed and stared at the TV, "Yeah. Probably should put on some loud movie or something. I'd really rather not hear them... again I guess. Since I must have heard them last night," he coughed slightly at the thought and glanced over at Jared. They were both still in boxers, sitting within inches of each other, watching Smallville. Jensen was suddenly very glad that Mike and/or Tom wasn't here because seriously... weird. "Uh... so," he glanced over at Jared and half smiled. "Well that was interesting. Welling sure gets shirtless a lot."

Smiling, Jared flicked the channel to the Space Station. "We might be on tonight, although, you don't get shirtless nearly enough on our show." He leaned against Jensen for a moment then sat back up, eyes on the TV. Lifting the bottle to his mouth, Jared paused for a second then drank, "so, there's no distractions now. You can answer me."

Jensen wouldn't really call a Jared in boxers inches away from him no distraction. "Answer you?" He blinked over at the man, sipping from his beer. For a moment he really didn't know what question Jared was referring to but it clicked before Jared could even reply. He didn't let him know that though, thought it was best to drag this out as long as possible.

Jared let his head fall back onto the couch and turned so he was looking at Jensen. "Earlier, when I was talking to Chad he said, and I quote, _I want someone to look at me the way Jensen looks at you._ I was wondering what you thought he meant by that." He blew out a breath and waited, studying Jensen's profile. _God_ he had long eyelashes.

If Chad hadn't somehow attached himself to Christian, Jensen might seriously have considered threatening his life. But Christian was the intimidating sort and somehow he didn't think that would go over very well. Swallowing and shrugging, Jensen fixed his eyes to the TV. "Hard to say. You know Chad, he talks in riddles. Maybe he's jealous because of how close our friendship is or something."

Jared turned back to face to TV, "oh." Somehow, he'd thought it would be more than that. Now, he just felt kind of ridiculous for even thinking it. "Well, that's something, you're... we're good friends," he swallowed some more beer and inhaled deeply. "Should probably put my jeans back on... I guess." Leaning forward Jared slid his beer bottle onto the table then picked up his jeans. "You staying up for a while?" Jared had no idea what to do now, except go to bed and kick Chad's ass in the morning for making him wonder about his best friend.

Sighing in disappointment, Jensen shrugged. He kind of thought Jared might realize that what he said couldn't possibly be true because, seriously, why would Chad want someone too look at him as a _good friend_. And Jensen had thought there was some discussion of Christian looking at Chad with a certain light in his eyes but well, he had no idea how to explain it. Jensen stood up and pulled on his jeans, looking around for his shirt, "I don't know. It's been a weird day." From upstairs he heard a loud moan and his eyes flickered up. "Great. That's just... _awesome_." He snorted and shook his head, tugging on his shirt a moment later before crossing to were Christian and Chad had been to find his socks.

"You know," Jared was still holding his jeans in his hands, "I thought it was more than that." Jared felt really strange, like his stomach was on fire or something. He didn't look up, just stared down at his belt buckle.

"Did you?" Jensen glanced over at him, slowly turning to drop down onto the love seat. "And... if it was? More than that?"

Jared's voice was quiet, "it isn't." He shrugged, fingering the belt buckle, flipping it open and closed. He stood up finally, not knowing what else to do and stepped into his jeans. "What did I do with my shirt?" He wandered around the room looking for his new shirt for a few minutes. When he finally found it on the floor behind the couch he pulled it on, leaving it unbuttoned. His eyes moved over to Jensen again, "you know, when I thought that ... it was more ..." Jared didn't even know what he thought.

Jensen swallowed thickly and stood up, eyes fixed on the ground. "I just told you what I thought you wanted to hear because I don't know how to say the truth," he whispered the words, throat tightening as if trying to hold them back. "I keep thinking one of these day you'll realize it..." he forced himself to stop and he sighed, bending down to gather empty beer bottles and carry them to the kitchen.

"What?" Jared didn't mean to snap, "just tell me the truth." His fingers curled over the back of the sofa as he leaned on it. "Is it me? Am I... the... the guy that you...?" He let his head fall forward.

Jensen allowed himself a moment to breathe as he set the beer bottles in the sink. He'd dreamed of this moment so many times, tried to imagine all the different ways it might happened. This was not ever one of those ways. With a soft sigh he headed back into the living room, hovering several feet away and staring at the floor. "Yes. It's you," his shoulders tensed, body shaking with nerves. It felt like the weight of their entire world was resting on this one moment and it was just going to collapse and leave them both drowning.

"That wasn't so hard was it." Jared moved back around the couch and bent down to pick up his tie then turned to face Jensen, "how long?" Jared scrubbed his free hand across his face.

A long breath fell from his lips with the realization that Jared wasn't going to be punching him. That was something at least. "I don't know, awhile. It all just kind of blurs together in my mind," Jensen shrugged and stepped back to lean against the wall. He felt sort of... naked. Exposed. Like Jared knew the last of his big dark secrets. Which, in truth, he did. Everything that happened from this point on was in his hands and that was a little scary. Not that he didn't trust Jared, it was simply something extreme, handing over this crazy love thing.

It wasn't making Jared feel the way he had expected. Actually, he didn't really know what he had expected but it wasn't this. He was angry. It seemed like a _huge_ thing to keep from your best friend. And then, he also knew there was no reason for Jensen to even think he _should_ have told Jared. "I guess..." he ran his hand through his hair, "I wish you had told me sooner." He tried to keep his voice calm.

"Yeah, I guess it's my fault," Jensen stared down at the ground. "Now you see why I didn't say anything. Look, I don't expect anything of you. I'll even go if that's what you want. But I can't just not feel this way so don't even try asking it of me," he shoved his hands into his pockets and headed for his room. "It's probably better we both sleep on this anyway. So night, see you tomorrow." Jensen could feel tears pricking along the rims of his eyes and he wondered why he had ever been stupid enough to think that Jared figuring it all out would suddenly make him come to some realization that he felt likewise. It was all Jensen had been clinging to for awhile now, to find out he was wrong... it was a very unexpected pain.

Jared was stunned. "Jensen, what the hell just happened?" He sank down onto the couch because he wasn't sure he could stay on his feet much longer. "I didn't even ... I mean, okay so I was really stupid about all this but you can't just throw it at me and expect some magical answer." He gripped his hands together, twisting them, "and then..." he shrugged his shoulders, "then you just walk away. You seriously think I'm going to sleep now?"

Another heavy sigh and Jensen stopped, turned slowly and walked back into the living room, sitting on the other side of the couch slowly. "I never asked any question," he said softly, staring down at the ground. "I don't need some magic answer. It was never my intention to throw it at you. It's part of the reason I never told you. I... I was just hoping you'd gradually notice over time. That you'd have time to adjust to the idea before you had to face me on it," Jensen shrugged helplessly and picked at his jeans.

"Gradually notice," Jared echoed. "I just thought that you..." Jared leaned back on the couch. "What do we do now? I need to know what happens now because I can't..." Jared closed his eyes. There was _no_ way he would settle for this ending up being some big thing that just grew and took over until they couldn't even spend time with each other anymore. "You're my best friend, and I know I sound like a teenage girl saying that but - I don't talk to anyone else like I talk to you." He opened his eyes and looked over at Jensen. "Did I do something wrong? Is that why you didn't trust me enough to tell me 'cause I can change." He looked over at Jensen and rolled his bottom lip between his teeth.

Turning to Jared quickly, Jensen shook his head. "No Jay, it's not..." After a deep breath he slid forward and reached out to take Jared's hand in his. "I didn't tell you _because_ you're my best friend. And that's more important than anything. No matter how madly in love with you I am, having you in my life... I couldn't _not_ have you you know? And I didn't want to risk our friendship by telling you... just in case... I... I didn't want anything to change, if you didn't feel the same." Slowly he let go of Jared's hand and slid back a little. "I know it's probably crap reasoning but I really was trying to do it for the right reasons."

Jared stared at Jensen for a few minutes and then laid down on the couch and shimmied forward until he could rest his head on Jensen's thigh. "Let's just pretend, for the rest of tonight, that you didn't tell me..." Turning slightly he looked up at his friend's face "okay?" Jared had never been more confused about anything in his entire life. Everything he did now, he was going to second guess, wonder if it was okay and he wanted one more night without that. He'd never worried before about touching Jensen, hugging him, even kissing him on the head or fixing his hair on set - and now he saw this big drawn out path in front of him where it was complicated and crazy-making. He turned back, curling his hand over Jensen's thigh and settled onto the couch.

"I wish I never had," Jensen said softly and he stretched his head up as far as it would go, staring up at the ceiling as he settled in on the cushion. He felt pretty damn pathetic when tears leaked out the corners of his eyes and he couldn't even summon up the energy to make imaginary death threats to Christian or Chad in his mind. Those silly, pathetic tears trailed down his cheeks even as he reached out and laid his hand on Jared's head, fingers stroking softly through his hair.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Jen..." Christian slowly sat in the chair beside Jensen, turning to gaze past the back porch. He wasn't one hundred percent certain what had happened after he and Chad went to bed last night but judging from the way Jensen was curled up on the porch chair, legs pulled up to his chest, he could put two and two together. "So... he knows."

"He knows," Jensen nodded slowly and brought the coffee mug to his lips, sipping softly.

"And...?" This answer was sort of obvious too. If Jared had declared some undying love, Jensen probably wouldn't be sitting out here looking all sad and miserable with red rimmed, puffy eyes.

"I think he's confused. Shocked. Hell, how would you feel if you found of your supposed best friend had not only been keeping a secret from you for years, but that secret just so happened to be that he was flamingly queer for you," Jensen scoffed and turned slightly to look at Christian. "It's morning?"

Christian blinked at him, frowning, "Yeah... haven't you been to bed?"

"No," Jensen shook his head and once more sipped from his coffee. "We stayed up pretty late, then Jared was practically passed out so I helped him to bed. Then I made coffee and came out here. I guess it was dark then."

"Jesus Jensen," Christian sighed and pushed up from the chair, wrapping a hand around his arm. "Come inside, you've got to be sore."

"Can't really feel anything," Jensen shrugged and looked up at Christian with a faint smile. "I know, I'm being melodramatic. More coffee?" He held the cup out to Christian hopefully.

"Alright," Christian nodded slowly and took the cup. There was no use trying to talk to Jensen like this. It would come, in his own time. He headed back inside, glancing at Chad as he rounded the corner into the kitchen. "Well, Jensen told Jared last night. And he doesn't look to happy. You should probably go check on Jared, make sure he's okay. Do the friend thing," he smiled softly at Chad, dropping a kiss to his cheek as he crossed to the coffee pot.

"I suck at this stuff." Chad leaned into Christian, "what do I say to him? Hey awesome Jen finally told you - we all knew?" He blew out a breath and nuzzled into Christian's neck. _God_ , Chad had barely any idea what he was doing himself let alone what he should be telling Jared.

Sliding a hand through Chad's hair, Christian smiled softly and brought their lips together. "Just tell him you're there for him. Ask if he wants to talk about it. You know Jared, give him the chance to get going and he's sure to have something to say," he squeezed the back of Chad's neck before heading to fill up Jensen's mug. "If you'd rather talk to Jensen who appears to have been up all night and looks about on the brink of tears, be my guest."

"No, thanks, I'll pass." Sighing, Chad moved toward the bottom of the stairs. "Good luck," he said over his shoulder.

"You too," Christian returned. They were both going to need it. Day three of their time here and already they had reached so many highs and lows. It was no wonder they didn't all get together more often. But the point was, even when Chad and he left at the end of two weeks - a time he was resolutely not thinking about - Jared and Jensen still had to live together. So they owed it to them to make it better, as much as they could at least. Christian did feel a little responsible. After all, he and Chad had played sort of unintentional match makers and apparently failed miserable.

Carrying two mugs of coffee back out to the back porch, Christian slid into the seat beside Jensen once more and offered him the cup. "Thank you," Jensen said softly and curled his hands around the way ceramic. "I watched the sun rise. It was quite beautiful. I wish I had thought to go get my camera. I could have used that new lens Jared got me."

"Jensen..." Christian said softly and reached out to lay a hand across his arm. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," Jensen shook his head and sighed softly, sipping at the burning liquid. "I'm sure I will be. I feel... raw. Like something's been stripped from me and left me here to bleed or something. It sucks. And I can't even really be mad about it, which sucks even more."

"So... did he tell you he didn't feel anything?" Christian asked softly and marveled for a moment at the irony. Just yesterday Jensen had been attempting to confront him on the Chad issue. Now if only things could go as smoothly for Jared and Jensen as it did for him and Chad.

"No, he didn't really say anything specific to the issue. He's worried about how this is going to change our friendship. He's mad that I never told him," Jensen sighed shakily and looked at Christian with watery eyes. "Chris... what if... what if when he really sits down and thinks about it... what if he hates me? Or hates that I feel that way about him? How am I gonna handle that? What if he doesn't want me as part of his life anymore? Because... I don't think I can stop loving him but I _know_ I can't live without him. Even if it is just as friends."

Christian blew out a shaky breath and shook his head. "Jen, we both know Jared. _You_ know him better than anyone. Do you really think he's just gonna kick you out of his life because you feel stronger for him then you maybe should? That's not Jared. Now... I'm not saying things are gonna be the same. He might not touch you as much, at all for that matter, and it's probably gonna hurt like hell sometimes, but I don't think he'll ever tell you to go."

Jensen knew that was true but it didn't easy the ache the way he would have liked. "I guess... I'll take what I can get. Even if he starts seriously dating Genevieve or someone else. Sure it's gonna sting like a bitch but... if that means I'm still his best friend..." Jensen shrugged and glanced over at Christian. "I wish I never told him."

"Did you flat out say it?" Christian smiled sadly and stroked a hand through Jensen's hair.

"No," Jensen shook his head and slowly unfolded his legs from the chair, flinching slightly. "I guess that's the real kicker. In the end, he did kind of figure it out on his own. And I couldn't lie so..." Pushing up from the chair he stared out at the backyard for a moment more before turning, "I'm gonna take a shower. Think about what you want to do today. Something to get my mind off things."

"Okay..." Christian said softly and turned to watch Jensen head inside. The man needed to sleep but that didn't seem like an option at the moment.

-=-=-=-

Chad really didn't want to talk to Jared, well, he did, he would just prefer that they weren't going to have to talk about Jensen. He tapped quietly on Jared's door and waited, when he didn't hear anything he opened the door and walked in. Jared was still lying in bed with the dogs curled up on the bottom. "Hey, Jare...don't make me come and lay in bed with you and the kids." Sadie whined and cocke her ears forward. Chad sighed when Jared didn't say anything. "Fine." He padded across the room and crawled onto the bed wrestling his way under the covers.

"So, here's the thing," Chad said. "I know what happened, I know that Jensen told you and I'm pretty sure I know how messed up it must all seem, but really it's simple."

Jared rolled over on his side to face Chad. "Simple."

Chad smiled and rolled over onto his side as well. "Yup," he said. "The way I see it - you can't lose." He wasn't sure where he was headed with all this but he was counting on his charm to help him out.

Jared didn't believe a word Chad was saying but he didn't want to get out of bed so his options were limited. "How can't I lose?"

"Well, things stay the way they are and you have a great best friend or things change and you have a great boyfriend. It really is that simple although in your screwy way you'll blow it all up in your head and make it into a big rat's nest that it doesn't have to be.

"You're so supportive, Chad." Jared rubbed his eyes.

"Seriously Jare," Chad reached out and squeezed Jared's arm. "Do you think that maybe one day you could feel more for him? or," he shrugged a shoulder, "maybe you feel a bit more now?" It was a stretch, he knew it but everyone had always wondered about Jared and Jensen. I mean, it was cool if they _were_ just friends but they had always seemed closer.

Squeezing his eyes shut Jared thought back over the years since he'd met Jensen. "I think..." He licked his lips, "maybe I could." He blew out a breath, "maybe I do." He opened his eyes and stared into Chad's. "Last night when he told me I was expecting one thing and got another and it threw me for a loop. But... when we were playing that game, when he touched my chest I felt something. I know I did. Now, maybe it's too much beer, or being caught up in the moment, hell if I know." Jared sighed. The words weren't quite coming out in the right order and certainly didn't seem to be making sense. "Is he okay?"

Chad's lips were a thin line for a few moments. "I think he's pretty sad and feels bad, you know him better than me. What do you think?" Chad was counting on Jared's unerring ability to be a good friend to steer him right. He'd never seen Jared hurt anyone.

"I think he probably wishes he could talk to his best friend about it." Jared felt like he'd been kicked in the chest, "'cause that's how I feel."

"So, maybe that's the answer Jared." Chad smiled and tousled his friend's hair. "Want me to," he decided to take a chance, "send Jensen up? If he'll come talk?"

Jared stared into Chad's eyes for a few moments and then he couldn't see them because there were tears distorting everything. "Yeah."

Chad leaned over and kissed Jared on the cheek. "You ever tell anyone I did that and I'll kill ya." He rolled to the side and stood, padding out of the room and heading to see if he could find Christian. As he rounded the corner into the kitchen he ran into Jensen.

"Hey, Jen..." Chad scratched his head nervously.

"Oh," Jensen stepped back, eyes darting to the stairs. "Were you just... did you just get up?" He asked, trying to sound casual, wondering how much of the situation Chad already knew.

"Jen - you know I'm not very good at... talkin' and stuff, but my friend is upstairs in tears. I talked to him, and you know I _suck_ at it. The thing is, there's only one thing he wants and I can't do it. I need your help." Chad crossed his arms and leaned against the counter.

Sighing shakily, Jensen rubbed his palms against his jeans, "I think we both already know I'd do anything for him. So... name it." He looked up at Chad expectantly, half glancing over his shoulder at Christian as he came into the kitchen.

"He wants to talk to you." Chad shrugged, "wants his best friend." Chad looked over at Christian and smiled slightly, "Jen? He's really confused, and scared and... I... " he sighed and pressed his lips together. "I think maybe this can be okay, I mean, _Jesus_ he just needs some time to think it out - but - it's there... you know. I mean... God someone say something. Did you get what I'm trying really hard _not_ to tell you?"

Christian chuckled and slid his arm around Chad's waist, "I think he gets the memo."

"I do," Jensen nodded slowly and turned to look at the stairs. "Don't worry... I'm not gonna push him. Hell, you two know how long I've been _not_ pushing him," he sighed and took a slight step forward before looking back. "Will you both be okay to-"

"Just go Jen. I'm sure Chad and I can find a way to occupy our time," Christian smiled, laughing at Jensen's following look. "I meant _breakfast_ you perv."

"Screw breakfast, I think I need therapy." Chad threw his arms around Christian's neck.

"My poor baby," Christian cooed softly and smirked at Jensen.

Jensen was still chuckling softly as he climbed the stairs but the noise broke off the closer he got to Jared's door. He was running on a caffeine adrenaline rush and he only hoped it was enough to get him through this following conversation. "Jare?" He said the name softly, leaning against the door frame and smiling slightly when both dogs perked their heads up in interest. "Can I come in?"

Jared cleared his throat and wiped his eyes on the sheet, "Yup, sure." He'd never been more relieved to hear Jensen's voice.

With a soft nod of his head Jensen stepped forward and hesitated for a moment, hand on the door knob. He settled for halfway closing the door before walking a few steps forward to the edge of the bed and reaching out to pet Harley. "I think we've officially traumatized Chad. So, you know, mission accomplished there," he smiled slightly, glancing up at Jared before looking down at Harley.

Jared reached out his hand, "can you...? is it okay?"

Swallowing, Jensen nodded and climbed up onto the bed, dropping back onto the pillow and sighing softly, eyes fixed on the ceiling. "Your bed's always been more comfortable then mine," he said softly and shifted to stare at Jared. "Did you get any sleep?

Jared shook his head. "You?"

"After I brought you up here I went outside. Until Christian came out. So... no," Jensen shook his head. His eyes traveled along Jared's face as he tried to figure out what to say. "I should have brought you some coffee."

"S'okay," Jared sighed and shifted closer sliding his arm over Jensen's waist and tugging on him. When he finally moved closer Jared slid down so he could press his ear to Jensen's chest and listen to his heart beat. It was so strange for things to feel so different and so much the same all at once. His fingers curled into the material of Jensen's shirt.

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared, fingers sliding into Jared and holding him close. No matter what it meant, what it could mean, what it used to mean, Jensen would always find comfort in Jared's touch. A soft sigh fell from his lips in echo to Jared's and he tilted his head down to press a kiss to his hair. "Nap time?"

Jared nodded silently tears welling in his eyes again. He pulled back and looked up at Jensen for a few moments then pulled himself up so he could press his lips to the corner of Jensen's mouth. For the first time since late the night before, he felt a spark of something pleasant dart through his body. But, he could barely keep his eyes open and slid back down to press his face against Jensen's chest again. The sound of Jensen's heart was about the best sound Jared had ever heard.

Something flared in Jensen and he blinked rapidly a few times before tightening his arms around Jared and letting his eyes slip closed. He was completely drained, emotionally and physically, and now that he had the comforting weight of Jared beside him, he finally felt like he could go to sleep. Or at least it didn't feel like the world was going to collapse out from under him if he let himself drift off.

-=-=-=-

When he opened his eyes it was dark, which was a little disconcerting since it had been light last time he closed them. He stretched his legs out, finding the bed now void of the dogs, and Jared pressed up against his side like a personal Jared shaped hot water bottle. It made Jensen smile despite everything that had happened in the past twenty four hours. Glancing over, the clock flashed seven thirty two in bright red numbers and he blinked a few times, a little shocked by how long they slept. And that Chad and Christian had seemingly let them sleep so long without trying to wake them.

Eyes once more drifting down to Jared, Jensen reached out and smoothed a hand along his forehead. He certainly felt a lot better this side of sleep. Things were still - clearly - up in the air but Jared wouldn't be laying her with him, curled at his side in Jared's bed, if things were going to all fall apart. Jensen could be okay with whatever else happened. "Jare..." he said softly, stroking a hand through Jared's hair and leaning forward to press a kiss to the man's temple.

Jared rolled toward Jensen and threw his arm over Jensen's hip and shook his head. He didn't want to wake up and face everything, he was absolutely, perfectly happy right where he was. Barely awake, he nuzzled into Jensen's neck and kissed him then sighed out a long breath.

Jensen's throat worked with each swallow and his eyes fluttered a few times in response to the touch of lips on his neck. He was also acutely aware of Jared's arm low on his hip and really, Jensen thought they might as well just stay in bed until morning, keep their schedules straight and all. "Jared..." he whispered the man's name softly, not really for any reason other then it was the only word he generally wanted to be saying.

"MMhmmm?" Jared's lips moved slowly on Jensen's neck.

If Jensen had anything to really say, the words scattered in his mind. Instead his head tilted to the side and his hand slid to Jared's neck, massaging the muscles there slowly. Some part of him nagged that he should stop this before Jared snapped out of his half dream state but, well, even in that state he had to at least be aware of who he was with. A small moan fell from his slightly parted lips and he let his eyes fall closed.

Jared sighed, "is it morning, Jen?" He could get used to waking up like this. He liked being half awake and warm and comfortable, and Jensen smelled good. He smelled like home. Jared was awake enough to know that. One more kiss to the warm flesh under his lips and Jared pulled back a little. "Was... " he smiled and felt his cheeks pink up, "that a good noise you just made or a _get-me-out-of-here_ noise?"

Chuckling softly, Jensen tucked a strand of hair behind Jared's ear. "That was a very good noise. And uh... it's actually kind of evening," he smiled softly, tempted for a moment to lean in and brush their lips together. Didn't seem like the wisest idea however, so he settle for letting his lips connect just brief with Jared's cheek.

"Good, then it's time to go to bed." Jared leaned back in and brushed his lips against Jensen's neck. He liked it there, right there, in the spot over the steady pulse that was throbbing in Jensen's neck. Jared figured Chad was right, which was something completely out of the ordinary that he would have to tell Jensen later. "Am I ... is this okay?" he murmured against Jensen's neck as he slipped his fingers under the bottom of Jensen's shirt so he could rest his hand against the small of his back.

"Yes," Jensen said softly, and shifted back into Jared's hand slightly. His heart felt like it was racing, and everything in him tingled, but it was all so good Jensen certainly wasn't complaining. Once more he shifted his head to give Jared any room he might night and let his fingers scatter through the man's hair. "It's uh... good. Very good," he chuckled low in his throat and swallowed.

Jared shifted slightly, fingers moving gently against the warm flesh of Jensen's back. "My mama used to tell, me," he let his slightly parted lips brushed against Jensen's pulse point, "that true friends, the kind you can trust with anything," Jared sucked gently on his friend's neck for a few moments, "are few and far between." Letting his head fall back against the pillow, Jared finally blinked his eyes open and was met by mossy green eyes looking down at him. Their lips were _so_ close Jared could feel the warmth of Jensen's breath. "So," he whispered, "I figure I'm pretty lucky." Jared eyes closed slowly as he pressed his lips to Jensen's briefly. He pulled back and smiled nervously, half afraid of the reaction he might get. He waited a few moments, letting the feel of the kiss sink in, the way his lips tingled and the way his heart picked up speed. Opening his eyes he wetted his lips, "be patient with me? I know you've already been nothing but patient... but... please?" Jared's fingers were still moving in small circles on Jensen's back.

"It's..." Jensen wet his lips, pulling in the just barely there taste of Jared. Good _god_ his heart was racing so faster then he thought possible. "It's already more... then I thought... you..." his breath shook and he slid his arms around Jared, dropping in to bury his head in the man's neck. It was either the hug that squeezed the air out of him or Jensen would crash their lips together and that wouldn't really be taking anything slow. "I will be. Patient," he mumbled into Jared's neck, breathing in deeply. He didn't add that he would wait to the end of the world for Jared. Already this was so much more then he anticipated. His body shook slightly and he couldn't resist placing a small, open mouthed kiss to Jared's neck.

Jared shivered. He remember when he was a a kid and Meaghan Strand had kissed him behind the sports equipment shed; he remembered the way his knees kind of went weak and he broke out in a sweat, hands shaking. This felt kind of the same, as though he'd never had a kiss before, never felt someone's lips on his neck. The rasp of Jensen's stubble against the curve of Jared's neck sent little shivers down his side until he gasped and pulled back.

"Oh, I'm..." Jensen dragged his tongue over his lips and swallowed, looking up into Jared's eyes. "Sorry. I..." he shrugged, smiling softly and dropping his gaze. Heat coursed through him as his mind supplied an almost automatic replay of that noise falling from Jared's lips. "Should we get up?" He asked softly, reaching up to smooth the pad of his thumb along Jared's jaw. He didn't really want to get up, but it seemed inevitable.

Shaking his head slowly, Jared held up his hand so Jensen's could see how badly he was shaking. He smiled shyly and let his hand fall against Jensen's chest. He watched his own fingers slide up his friends chest, over the collar of his shirt and curve over the muscle of his neck. He'd never been scared of touching Jensen; Jared was comfortable with Jensen the first day they had met and he'd made some crazy joke about how _hot_ Jared was. Now, each inch his fingers traveled felt like a thousand miles but it was worth it. Jared's fingertips skittered across the warm skin of Jensen's jaw, his cheek and finaly moved slowly across his bottom lip. When he let his trembling hand fall back to Jensen's chest the corners of his mouth twitched into a slight smile. "I can't stop shaking."

Chuckling softly, Jensen nodded, "Tell me about it." His body was thrumming with electricity, skin vibrating from the gentle touches. Jared's voice washed over him, only heightening and adding to the pleasure. Jensen was fairly certain his brain was just going to shut down, lose all ability to keep working. Clearing his throat, Jensen shifted slightly, knees coming to rest along Jared's, hand settling on Jared's neck with gentle massaging motions. Jensen was suddenly struck with awe for the moment, never having let himself imagine a time he would be laying beside Jared, air heavy with unspoken intimacy on a higher level then them. After another shaky breath, Jensen leaned forward and brushed his lips along Jared's temple, deciding it was the safest place and really, he wanted to kiss Jared everywhere so this would do until then.

Taking a deep breath, Jared leaned into the kiss for a few moments then pushed Jensen back until he was lying on his back. Shifting slowly, Jared settled himself across Jensen's chest. His hand moved slowly up and down Jensen's shirt, smoothing the bunched materials for a few moments, his eyes lowered. "You're a pretty good guy, y'know?" It wasn't what he wanted to say but he had to smile, knowing that his best friend would be used to Jared saying _goofy_ things. Jared, after all, had a talent for being a _dork_ , or at least, that's what Jensen was fond of telling him. He grinned, a little relieved that he still sounded like himself and brushed his hair back off his forehead. "I should get a hair cut while we have a break..."

Reaching up to slide his fingers through Jared's hair, Jensen shook his head slowly, "I like it this length. It looks good." Jensen's heart was doing this weird sort of flippy thing and clenching in spontaneous bursts, as if completely incapable of comprehending Jared's body laying half on his. With a small smile he let his thumb slide down Jared's jaw line, resting on his chin. "Jared..." he whispered his friend's name softly and bit down on his lip, eyes skittering across Jared's face. "You know how important you are too me... no matter what happens... above everything... our friendship is most important," Jensen wet his lips, eyes fixing on Jared's.

"I know," Jared's voice was a little shaky and he closed his eyes for a few moments soaking up the warmth of his friend's body. When he finally opened his eyes again he smiled. "Just gonna," his eyes moved down to Jensen's lips, "take some getting used to." _So different, so much the same._ He ran the pad of his finger across Jensen's bottom lip again, brow furrowing slightly as his lips twitched into a smile. He'd overheard people saying before that Jensen's had great lips. "C..Can I?" His eyes flitted up to Jensen's then back down to the man's lips.

Swallowing a few times, Jensen could practically _feel_ his heart rate pick up at the request. Nodding slowly, he wet his lips. There was really no way he was going to get his voice to work at this point.

Pushing himself up slowly, Jared ran his tongue over his lips quickly then leaned down. His lips parted and he pressed them to Jensen's, softly at first, then when Jensen didn't pull away Jared tilted his head and moved his mouth tentatively, shyly. Catching Jensen's bottom lip between his, he let his tongue graze across it. When he slid his hand up Jensen's neck and into the man's short hair he felt his friend relax slightly, sinking back into the mattress and Jared deepened the kiss. Their lips slid warm and smooth past each other's for a while, until Jared's heart was beating so loud it was all he could hear.

If Jensen had thought his heart was racing before, it was nothing compared to how it felt now. Every part of him was hyper aware of Jared, all of his senses focusing in on their soft glide of their lips. Jensen's hand was still along Jared's neck and it was easy to slide it back, fingers shifting into the soft silky hair belonging to his friend. A quiet moan worked its way into the kiss and Jensen slowly slipped his tongue forward to glide along Jared's lips. The man tasted like... well like he smelt, if such a thing were possible. Something unique and indescribable and completely him. His body shifted up slightly, drawing in the heat of the man, and Jensen let loose a second moan.

Jared gasped into the kiss, tremors of pleasure running down his body. Overwhelming as it all was, Jared's body responded like it had known this was the path all along. Hesitancy gone for the moment, Jared sucked his friend's tongue into his mouth, marveling at the feel and taste of _Jensen_. His fingers moved on Jensen's neck, mapping out the curves, the valleys of the man's skin that Jared had seen so often from a distance. He couldn't help his tongue following Jensen's when he withdrew and a wave of pleasure rolled up Jared's body as he felt the wet heat of his friend's mouth. The moan that built inside him surfaced slowly, almost swallowed up in the kiss and Jared pulled back slowly, shaking, and let his forehead rest against Jensen's as he struggled to breathe.

The kiss probably ranked highest on Jensen's list of top ten kisses. If he had a list. And he had a pretty good feeling that any kiss with Jared was going to end up on the list. Jensen just hoped it was going to be an insanely long list. "That was good," Jensen whispered softly, leaning forward to gently brush his lips across Jared's before dropping back. When he ran his tongue over his lips he could still taste Jared and Jensen couldn't help pulling in a sharp breath. This was definitely going to take some getting used to. "I... was it... for you? Good I mean?" He asked nervously, though he was fairly certain he knew the answer.

Nodding slowly Jared slid down a little and went back to listening to the sound of Jensen's heart. It was beating faster now and Jared couldn't help smiling. "Was good," he murmured. Arm sliding over Jensen's stomach, Jared squeezed him close for a few moments, "but.." he took a deep breath, "I think, now, really would be a good time to get up because if we don't..." he tilted his head back up to see Jensen's flushed cheeks, "and I'm not rea..well, you know." He smiled because he could, because Jensen _would_ understand. "Should we go and see what our boys have been up to?"

"I don't even know if I really want to know..." Jensen grinned and smoothed his hand through Jared's hair before stretching, arms extending up, toes curling down with the action. "But I suppose they are our guys and chances are they've gotten up to some mischief today." As Jared moved on the bed, Jensen slid up and ruffled his hair. "Ugh, I feel gross. I need a shower. And coffee. And damn, I think we've successfully thrown off our entire sleep schedule," he chuckled softly and shook his head, sliding off the side of the bed.

"I'll meet you downstairs, just gonna, chill for a few minutes." Jared lay in bed for a while longer, thinking,running over everything in his mind. He did he level best to ignore the niggling fear that everything might change, that it might be a mistake and focus on his friend's words. Their friendship matered most, it was the foundation. Something good, solid, and they could build on it. He pushed up off the bed and headed to the bathroom to shower. Grinning, he wondered what Chad and Christian would have gotten up to after having been left to their own devices all day.

-=-=-=-

Christian thought it was best to give Jensen and Jared some time to talk, but when neither emerged an hour after Jensen went upstairs, Christian could no longer resist sneaking up the steps to check on them. When he called for Chad a few minutes later the blond came up, sliding beside him and grinning at the two men curled together. Knowing they'd probably be left up to their own devices for daily entertainment, Christian declared they were going out. Of course they needed a shower first and Christian showed Chad just how much fun it could be to stay in the shower until the hot water ran out.

When they were finally dressed and ready, they headed out - with only a quick peek into Jared's room to make sure both men were still passed out. Christian let a note, just in case, and snatched up Jensen's keys from his coat pocket hanging on the wall. It was actually nice, going out with Chad without the watching eyes of Jared or Jensen. Not that their friends were hounding them, but Christian was looking forward to some alone time with Chad that wasn't... sexual. Not that he minded that at all.

Christian took Chad on the ferries to Granville Island and settled back to watch the blond with amused eyes. Chad was pretty much acting like the definition of a kid in a candy store. Actually Christian was a little surprised to find out Jared hadn't taken his friend over before but apparently Chad's visits were always too brief. Chad wanted to go into nearly every shop and, it was just a good thing Christian was pretty fond of the man or else his usually limited patience would have been severely tested.

They got a late lunch in local pub and Chad took the time to grill Christian on his life, or at least the things he didn't know yet. Christian didn't mind that much either, since Chad answered anything Christian asked in return. Christian didn't really like that things were so up in the air between Jared and Jensen but it was nice to know something good was coming from this day. They even had a bet going as to what time the two J's would wake up and since the wages were all sexual, Christian couldn't be bothered to care if he won or lost.

By the time they arrived home it was around six and they came barring Thai food. Jensen and Jared were still asleep though so Christian and Chad helped themselves to a plate of food and settle in on the couch, watching The Grudge because Chad had protested the scary movie and Christian saw a good opportunity to pull the man close and hold him there. Which was where they were when Jensen came down closer to the end of the movie. Christian caught the reflection of the man moving in a mirror on the wall and he smirked slightly, tightening his hand on Chad's waist just as Jensen slammed both hands down on the blond's shoulders and yelled out, "Chad!"

"Jesus Christ!" Chad yelled as he clambered across Christian's lap and settled on the other side of the man, clinging to his side. When he looked up and saw Jensen he started swearing, "Jensen! I nearly shit out my teeth you asshole!!"

Jensen folded over the couch, laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes by the time he pushed up. "Your face," he choked on the word, wiping at his eyes as he lifted up.

Christian bit his lip around a grin and reached out to smack the back of Jensen's head softly. "That was just horrible Jensen, my poor Chad," he shook his head and gathered Chad up into his arms, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Yeah, see Jensen? _Some_ people are nice to me." He smirked and settled against Christian's side as his heart stopped racing. "Hey, speaking of people who are _nice_ to me, where my boy?" He blinked up at Jensen and raised his eyebrows.

"Shower, where I am heading now," Jensen smiled softly. "I hope you saved us some food." He disappeared into his room a moment later.

Christian glanced at the door before turning to Chad, "Is it just me or does that sound really... bad. Like... you don't think they... they wouldn't have..." Christian shook his head. "I'm gonna just assume they are both smarter then that."

There were plenty of things for Chad to worry about, but Jared and Jensen rushing into sex wasn't one of them. "Nah, my boy'll be fine. Besides," he leaned back on Christian's shoulder so he could look up at him, "you know Jensen would _never_ hurt Jay. No way man." His eyes moved from the stairs to the direction Jensen went. "So - any final predictions on what's happened? Care to make anymore wagers?"

"Hmm," Christian hummed thoughtfully, running his hand through Chad's hair, down to cup the back of his neck and massage. "I'm thinking... they've kissed. With tongue. And if I'm right I get to tie you up to the bed. Also I'm thinking they haven't flat out discussed anything regarding a relationship." Christian grinned over at Chad and leaned forward to suck a soft kiss just below his ear.

Hips rolling slightly, Chad murmured, "Oh, _Jesus_ I hope you win this bet." Chad moved quickly and slid his leg over Christian's lap so he was straddling the man's thighs. "Can I..." his hips rolled forward against Christian, "get you anything?"

"Nothing that can be had out here," Christian smirked and slid his hand back into place around Chad's neck, dragging him down to brush their lips together. He let his tongue slip forward into Chad's mouth, teasing along his lips before withdrawing. Christian hesitated a moment more before dragging Chad in for a deeper kiss, thrusting his tongue roughly forward.

Chad could kiss Christian for hours. It was hot, wet, smooth, rough, crazy and probably one of the most sexy things that Chad had ever experienced. He could feel the power in Christian's body, like he was a coiled spring and could explode at any moment, and feeling something this raw from someone like him made Chad's head spin. If it was _even_ possible - the kissing felt better now - after a day spent talking, roaming around and getting to know each other.

Christian groaned and pulled him rougher, tongue traveling every inch of available space. He moaned loudly into the kiss, fingers tightening in Chad's hair, free hand splayed low on his back, rocking their crotches together. Chad's lips were like silk beneath his, constantly moving and sliding against his. Christian wasn't sure he'd ever felt something so perfect. Though he'd never considered himself a one man kind of guy, Chad seemed like the type of person he could make an exception for. Breaking the kiss with a gasp, Christian dropped his lips to Chad's neck, tugging his head back sharply and sucking in the flesh by his collar bone.

"Chris..." Chad managed to growl out. His hands slammed into Christian's shoulders, fingers curling _hard_ into his firm muscles. "L..Living room," he stuttered as his fingers worked their way down Christian's chest to catch his nipples and twist them through the soft material of his shirt.

Growling into Chad's neck, Christian shoved his hand roughly down the back of Chad's jeans, kneading his ass firmly in his palm before working his finger lower. His lips slid along Chad's neck, sucking hard on his adam's apple and grazing his teeth along the flesh. The tip of his finger slid just along Chad's puckered flesh before he pulled back slightly, lips falling off him as he pulled in a deep breath. "Damn... and just when they're up too," he smirked slightly, hand sliding along the front of Chad's jeans, rubbing along his cock.

"Okay, you'll pay for _that_ later, that was evil." Chad was still fidgeting on Christian's lap when Jared walked into the room.

"What's evil? Oh God... didn't we give you guys rooms?" Jared hopped off the bottom stair and headed for the kitchen. "Anyone want anything?" He was feeling a bit like he'd just woken up from a coma, wobbling and unsure.

Christian smirked and squeezed Chad's ass before releasing him. "I'll take a beer Jay. There's some food on the counter though you'll probably have to heat it up."

Sliding off Christian's lap Chad ran his hand over his hair and leaned on the arm of the chair, adjusting himself in his jeans and shooting a glare at his lover.

"Oh good, I'm starved," Jared made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers heading back out to hand one to Christian and leave one on the table for himself. In a few minutes he was settled in the chair with a plate of food balanced on his lap. "Did you guys have a good day?" Before either man spoke he could tell just by looking at Chad that they'd had a good day. If Chad looked any happier it would be ridiculous.

"Yeah I'd say so," Christian smiled, twisting off the top on his beer. "I took Chad out to Granville Island. Jared man, I can't believe you haven't taken him there yet," Christian shook his head. "But well, made it worth it."

Jensen laughed as he appeared in the living room a moment later, "Chad did you tell Jared how easy it is to scare you? Or how high you jumped?" Jensen grinned, eyes flickering over to Jared for a moment before he headed for the kitchen. "I hope there's more food left," he called over his shoulder.

Laughing softly Jared looked over at Chad, one eyebrow cocked in disbelief.

"Dick," Chad muttered under his breath, then he looked up at Jared and shrugged, "what? It was _The Grudge_ I know you remember how creepy that movie is." He shuddered, even thinking about it.

Jared just huffed out another laugh and ate some more food. He was pretty hungry, it wasn't every day that he slept through three meals. Actually, he wasn't sure he could remember ever having done it before. Reaching down he snagged his beer bottle and took a few gulps. "Man, I needed that."

"I know, I wish I had filmed it. God, it was hilarious," Jensen chuckled as he returned to the kitchen. His eyes scanned the open seats for a moment before crossing to the love seat and settled on one side. He never had to give thought to where to sit before but well, it helped with Chad and Christian there. Because there was no way he was sitting on the couch beside him. "So I'm taking this opportunity to state there will be no truth or dare games, or Shirtless Welling drinking games tonight. Otherwise, I don't care what you want to do."

Christian snorted, tugging Chad back across his lap and slinging a hand lower on his waist. "Ah, you're no fun Ackles. Fine, what's the general vote then?"

Jared's voice was soft, a little too quiet, "I'd like it if .. we could all sit around and listen to music and talk. Maybe, would you play guitar for us Chris?" He looked over at Jensen then quickly away, "I can't handle anything too crazy tonight." He still felt a little fragile and wasn't entirely sure he was going to make it through hours of socializing.

Chad's eyes softened when he looked over at Jared, "I'd like that too, nothing too strenuous. After all, I seem to remember, Jensen, you telling me that Jared needed to relax and unwind a little." Jared was still looking a bit drawn, even after having slept all day. It worried Chad a little. Sighing, he leaned back into Christian's warmth before looking over at Jensen.

"I'm not objecting," Jensen shrugged, chewing the food on his plate slowly. "So yeah, music, talking. I know you're probably dying to try out your guitar Chris," Jensen smiled at him warmly.

Nodding, Christian slid Chad off his lap, "Yeah, I'm gonna go get it now and tune it, wait until you guys see her..." Christian grinned, heading for the stairs.

Jensen watched Chad watch Christian go for a moment before leaning over to Jared slightly, "Feeling okay?" He asked quietly, voice and eyes soft.

Sliding his almost empty plate on to the coffee table, Jared nodded silently and reached down to pick up his beer. "You want anything Jen? Chad?"

Chad stretched out along the couch like a cat in a sunbeam, "Nah, I'm good."

"I'm good too," Jensen said softly, eyes still fixed on Jared. He couldn't read the expression on his face, which was a little scary actually. It felt much safer to just remember their moments in the bedroom before and know that, whatever may possibly be happening between them, it was going to take awhile before Jared felt like sharing that.

"Here she is," Christian said proudly, holding out the guitar as he came back into the room. "Isn't she gorgeous? Took forever to find her but it was worth it."

Jensen scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, it was worse then shopping with a girl."

Jared picked up his plate and went out to the kitchen. He spent a few minutes in the kitchen putting the cartoons of food in the fridge and loading up the dishwasher. Every time he had looked at Jensen's face he felt like he could see everything the man was feeling and then felt a little crushed all over again by his lack of perception. He supposed that it would be a bit of a roller coaster ride for him for a while. Sighing, he closed up the dishwasher and walked back into the living room.

He paused in the doorway for a few moments to enjoy the presence of his friends, Christian was hunched over his new _baby_ tuning the strings, Chad was quiet enraptured with the entire process and Jensen.... Without giving himself time to change his mind Jared walked over and sat beside Jensen on the love seat. He glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and smiled, kicking his feet up on the coffee table and sinking into Jensen's side.

Chad watched Jared with a slight smile on his face, and nudged Christian with his knee then nodded his head toward the other couch and winked.

With a slow smile Christian watched Jensen slip an arm around Jared's shoulder, watched his face light up as Jared shifted into him, then he cleared his throat. Reaching out to grab his beer and take another long drink, he set it down after a minute and looked around at them. "Alright this is new piece I've been working on for my album. Prepare to be impressed," he grinned and strummed the strings a few times to make sure they were properly tuned before beginning to play.

Jensen's whole body warmed the moment Jared was beside him and he settled back on the couch, listening to Christian sing with a warm smile. This was the type of thing he had in mind when he'd invited the two to come stay. Even if he hadn't anticipated the outcome, the way Chad stared at Christian with joy and... something Jensen couldn't even begin to interpret. Or the fact that Jared now _knew_ and still was right by his side. If they could just copy and mimic this moment for the rest of the two weeks, that would be fantastic.

Chad came to the conclusion quickly that there was a reason why Christian had a lot of fans. He was talented, and it didn't hurt at all that listening to him sing was pretty _hot_. Strangely enough, Chad felt a little proud - he had no idea where that feeling came from but he was getting used to not knowing what was going on in his own brain. He tucked his feet gently under Christian's thigh and closed his eyes to listen to the deep tones.

The music was perfect and Jared could feel the tension draining out of his body. Letting out a long breath he slipped his hand over slowly and hooked his little finger around Jensen's. It was a small touch, but he knew it would mean something to Jensen, because it meant something to him. He turned to look at Jensen's face as he watched Christian and, for the moment, the man looked happy. It was a good feeling to see it and know he might have had something to do with it.

The feel of Jared's pinkie against his made Jensen smile even wider and he turned to grin at Jared but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Smiling morphing into a frown, he muttered a quiet, "Who could that be?" Before he stood and headed for the front door. He could hear Christian stop playing as he turned the lock and tugged open the door, stopping in his movements as something cold and sad washed through him. "Oh. Hey Genevieve," he kind of forgotten all about Jared's kind of girlfriend.

"Hi, Jen, is Jared here? I think he forgot to turn the ringer on his phone on." She beamed at Jensen and brushed past him when she heard the sound of talking in the living room. "Well," she said, "if it isn't a house full of my favorite men," she announced as she walked around the corner.

Chad looked immediately over at Jared who hadn't said anything yet, and was pretty certain he saw the other man's jaw clench. "Hi Genevieve," Chad pushed up off the couch and walked over to kiss her cheek, "you look great. I didn't know you were in town."

Finally managing to get his tongue to work, Jared stood and leaned over to kiss Genevieve on the cheek. She turned into his kiss at the last moment and their lips met briefly. Jared's eyes flicked up to the look on Jensen's face over her shoulder and he could feel the bile rise in the back of his throat. "Did we ... were we getting together or something? I've ... I was a feeling kind of off and ended up sleeping a lot."

She beamed up at Jared, "nah, just missed ya and your phone is turned off so I thought I'd stop by and see what you boys were up to." She wrapped her arms around Jared's waist and squeezed him, "I missed you, Jare."

Chad couldn't help wincing, "hey, Gen, would you like a drink or something?" He was trying desperately to get her _off_ Jared before Jensen... well, he had no idea _what_ Jensen looked like he wasn going to do - but it sure didn't seem good.

Jared grabbed Genvieve's hand, "hey, you up for a walk? I haven't taken the dogs out all day." As soon as she nodded Jared tugged her back toward the front door and called the dogs to heal. He was clumsy, almost paralized with nerves as he tried to get the leashes on the dogs. Sadie started whining and looking at Jensen. Jensen usually took her leash when they walked in the evening. Jared couldn't look at anyone, just fumbled around, "C'mon Sade, Jensen's staying here tonight." Even saying the words was like a punch straight into his chest. Shoving his arms into the sleeves of his jacket and called out, "see you guys later," and tugged Genevieve out the door.

"Wow..." Christian breathed softly and stood, crossing to Jensen and hovering beside the man who had yet to move. "Uh... are you okay?"

"What?" Jensen blinked at him then sighed softly, shuffling forward to drop heavily on the couch. It felt like everything that had happened in the past few days was all jumbled up, a blur of so many different thoughts and feelings. And even though Jensen was pretty close to the edge of miserable, he _still_ worried for Jared. Of course he had no idea what was going to happen on their walk and he wasn't so certain he wanted to know. "Well... damn."

Christian glanced over at Chad for a moment before moving back to Jensen side and dropping down. "I'm sure it's gonna be okay. Jared probably has a lot to talk to her about," he reached out and patted Jensen's thigh. "Tell 'em Chad. They just needed to talk," he looked up at Chad with slightly wide eyes.

"Yeah, Jen... there's no way Jared would talk to her about you in front of all of us, you know what he's like. He hates upsetting anyone, that's why he stayed engaged to Sandi for so... well," he grimaced at shot a frantic look back at Christian, "plus the dogs hadn't been out. Tonight."

"Yeah," Jensen nodded and pushed up. "I need a beer, you two?" He didn't wait to see if they nodded, just headed for the kitchen to get a beer. Leaning against the counter, he let his mind reel, stomach churning the Thai food around threateningly. What he'd said before to Jared was true. No matter what happened with Genvieve, he was going to stick by him, be his friend. Didn't mean it wasn't going to hurt any less though.

Christian sighed heavily and patted the seat beside him for Chad, "Man, just when I think those two are gonna get a break."

"You know, this is _so_ not okay." Chad was pissed off. "Jared has enough on his plate without her waltzing in here because he didn't answer his phone. You'd think," he threw his arms out, "it might have occurred to her that he had his phone off for a reason, like maybe he was going through something and didn't need company. It's really - well - shitty, and things were going really well - we were just having a nice evening - finally. I mean, since we got here it's been one emotional..."

"Chad?" Christian's eyebrows raised slightly and his lip quirked up, "Take a breather. Jared's a strong guy, he can handle this. And... well we'll be here when he gets back. I guess we'll just have to go out of our way to try to make the next few days as stress free as possible." He snagged Chad's shirt and tugged him into his side.

A few minutes later Jensen returned into the living room with three beers, setting two on the table before dropping down onto the love seat. He could feel Christian and Chad's eyes on him and he sighed, shaking his head. "Let's just not talk about it okay? No use in trying to speculate what we don't know. I'm sure it'll be okay, no matter what happens," Jensen wondered if the words sounded at all convincing to them, since they didn't really to Jensen. "For Christ's sake, put on a movie or something. We'll just make Jared feel worse if we're sitting here in silence when he shows up."

"Okay," Christian nodded and reached out for his beer and the remote, flicking on the TV. His shoulders were tense and he certainly wasn't interested in seeing _her_ again. Christian would never use force on a woman but man did he have some strong words stored up if she came in and completely wrecked everything that could be between their friends.


	5. Chapter 5

After about an hour Jared pushed the front door open and let the dogs in, closed the door behind him and leaned back against it. For a _relaxing_ two week vacation this was turning out to be hell. Groaning he pushed up off the door and shrugged off his jacket and kicked off his boots. He padded around the corner into the living room. "Hey, what you guys doing?"

"Watchin' the fight," Christian pointed at the screen, glancing over at Jared then down at Jensen, eyes narrowing with concern. His gaze slid behind Jared, noting the lack of Genevieve before turning back to the TV.

Jensen looked up at Jared with worried eyes, trying not to spaz at him like he wanted to. "Everything go okay? Dogs enjoy their walk?" He leaned forward on the love seat to rub affectionately at the top of Sadie's head as she came over to greet him.

"Yeah," Jared ran his hands through his hair and sat down in the chair. He had no idea what was going on. Everyone was subdued and Jared suddenly felt a little out-of-place in his own living room. He glanced over at Chad who smiled at him and shrugged.

"We didn't _do_ anything," Jared blurted out to anyone who was listening. He sank back into the chair and covered his eyes with his hand.

Jensen's eyes widened slightly in surprise and he looked at Christian and Chad uncertainly before turning back to Jared. "I... um... okay?" He fumbled around with words in his mind, for the first time having an incredibly difficult time figure out what to say next to Jared. Normally words came a lot easier when it involved his best friend. "Did you... want to talk about it?"

Jared shifted forward to sit on the edge of the chair. "You know, we were dating each other and you can't just have someone show up like that and not do something with them, like go for a walk or something." He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince. "She would have known something was wrong, so I had to tell her that there was someone else that I wanted to see, right? I mean you can't just break up with someone without giving her an excuse or some kind of reason." He looked from one friend to the next then back at his hands. "No one is saying anything."

"I think that's called shock," Christian said quietly, shifting on the couch to get a better view of Jared. His eyes glanced over to Jensen, who looked torn between happiness and sadness for seeing Jared so upset. "So... I take it she wasn't too pleased?" His hand settled on the small of Chad's back, running in tiny circles.

Jensen leaned forward and grabbed the unopened beer on the coffee table. It was still cold so he reached out, offering it to Jared with a small smile.

"Thanks," Jared opened the beer and drank half of it.

"Whoa there tiger," Chad cautioned, "I think we've learned that alcohol and _emo_ don't mix well." His lips were a thin line. "You wanna talk a walk or something Jay?"

"No, I don't, I just got back from a walk," he looked over at Chad and his expression softened. "I'm sorry, I'll let you guys watch the fight." He flopped back in the chair again and took another big gulp of beer. If he survived the hiatus from work it would be a miracle. Right now he was thinking that having to get up and go to set first thing in the morning might be a very good idea. Trying to get his watch off he fumbled with the snap, put his beer down and huffed and gave up.

Chad nudged Christian and mouthed, _do something_ , eyes wide.

"It was just something to have on, to pass the time," Christian explained and flipped off the TV on the remote, shifting on the couch. "We could listen to music like you wanted? Or uh... Chad and I could give you guys some time to talk."

Jensen's brain was still sort of stuck on Jared's little ramble explanation. _Someone else_. He knew that meant him and he kind of wanted to get up and do some lame ass, white man can't dance version of the happy dance. But somehow he didn't see that going over very well. Instead he pushed up and walked to Jared's side, kneeling beside him and reaching out to take his wrist. With a small upward tilt of his lips he undid the snap on the watch, rubbing Jared's skin softly for a moment before letting his hand fall still, just resting against the skin. His eyes lifted to Jared's and smiled a little wider.

Grabbing Jensen's hand Jared smiled at Christian, "I don't want anyone to give me time to talk... uh... you know what I mean right? No leaving - we're supposed to be having some fun, relaxing, listening to Christian play. Weren't you in the middle of your new song when...?" he waved his free hand toward the door. His hands were shaking and when, at last, he looked into Jensen's eyes he could tell his friend could feel it.

Chad grinned, "I'll get your guitar; I'd like to hear the rest of it." He stood and moved over to the corner where Christian had leaned the new guitar. He carried it carefully back and handed it off to Chris. "Man, I do _not_ like being responsible for that." He grinned and sat back on the far end of the couch.

Grinning over at Chad, Christian situated the guitar on his lap and strummed a few times. "Wise man. You know I'll punish you in a not so pleasant way if you damage my baby," he stroked the guitar fondly.

Groaning, Jensen shook his head, "Too much information." He grinned at Jared as Christian laughed and began playing his song from the beginning. After a moment he stood, Jared's hands in his, and glanced over at the love seat and back, question in his eyes. The weight of sadness on his shoulders was finally beginning to ebb off slightly and he was definitely looking forward to getting back to the way they'd been before the whole... thing.

Swallowing Jared got up and gripped Jensen's hand probably _far_ too tightly. Letting Jensen tug him over he settled back on the love seat and rubbed his free hand along his thigh. If _one_ more thing went wrong he felt like he was going to snap. He just wanted to try and let some things sink in, work through what was going on in his mind, his... heart. It was crazy. Trying to loosen his death-grip on Jensen's hand he smiled and slid down so he could rest his head on Jensen's shoulder, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

With a small shake of his head, Jensen squeezed Jared's hand reassuringly. "Nothing to be sorry for," he said softly and turned to place a small kiss on the top of Jared's head. He knew all this was going to take time for Jared but now he felt much more confident in the idea that they would get there, eventually. Settling back in the couch, Jared leaned against him; Jensen closed his eyes and let Christian's song wash over him.

Christian was just fine with playing for his friends; it was what he loved most. Music helped center his thoughts, brought things to a new light, and he played straight through his new album. Once he'd finished he let the men offer their feedback and advice and they discussed various changes he might make to help the CD be its best. Jensen played around on the guitar next before Christian insisted they listen to the demo tracks Steve had sent him not that long ago.

After the music was playing from the CD player Christian settled back on the couch, pulling Chad into his side and hooking an arm around his shoulder. Mostly they just sat and listened, all four men a little too shell shocked from recent events to have much words, but Christian could tell things were slowly settling back into place.

A little after eleven Chad started to dose a little at his side and Christian bumped him with his shoulder, grinning at the blond before pushing up. "Well, some of us didn't sleep all day so I think it's about time for us to hit the sack," he tugged Chad to his feet, catching the man before he could fall back onto the sofa. "Apparently Murray here is a little worn out. See you two in the morning?"

"Definitely," Jensen smiled up at them, shifting the arm he'd settled around Jared's shoulder at some point during the last few hours. "The four of us ought to go out and do something fun. So you think on it."

Chad stumbled a few steps then stopped and whispered something in Christian's ear.

Christian chuckled softly and turned back to them, "Jensen? Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?"

Frowning softly, Jensen glanced over at Jared before he detangled himself and stood up, following Christian into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"Did you and Jared uh..." Christian dragged a hand though his hair then gave Jensen a sheepish smile. "Did you two kiss today? With tongue? By any chance?"

Warmth flooded up Jensen's cheeks and he narrowed his eyes at Christian, "Uh... yes? Why?"

Christian's face broke into a wide grin and he rubbed his hands together. "No real reason. Just... a thing Chad and... take my word for it, you don't want to know," he beamed at Jensen for a moment before heading back into the living room and whispering the answer into Chad's ear.

Jensen followed him, still frowning as he moved back to the love seat.

"Oh, _thank_ God," Chad mumbled, "some good news." Chad grabbed Christian's ass and squeezed it, _hard_.

Jared watched their friends disappear up the stairs and turned to Jensen, " _what_ what all that about?" Judging by Christian and Chad's reactions and the whole ass-grabbing thing he wasn't sure he actually wanted to know.

"I've been told I don't want to know, and frankly? If Chris is saying that, then I _really_ don't want to know," Jensen shook his head slowly and crossed to the CD player, throwing on a new CD and turning up the volume slightly. He headed back to the love seat after a minute and dropped down beside Jared with a small smile. "I have this hunch that we don't want to hear it either."

Jared laughed and scratched his head, "you're probably right." Jared shifted so he was sitting sideways on the seat and reached out to pick at the seam on his friend's jeans. He wanted to ask Jensen what they should do now, wanted to know what his friend was feeling, wanted to talk about how parts of Jared were aching and parts were thrumming with some sort of strange want. He wanted to say a lot of things, but he didn't. He just looked at Jensen.

"Think they'll make it work?" Jensen asked quietly, watching Jared's hand move for a moment before he looked up at him. "Chris and Chad... I mean... I've never seen either as the couple type but I saw the way they were looking at each other tonight," he shrugged softly. He didn't really want to talk about Christian and Chad but he wanted to talk so it was safest seeming discussion to have.

"I don't know, but Chad's happy and he's relaxed... did I tell you what he said to me this morning when he came up to speak to me?" Jared's brow furrowed, it felt like it had happened about a week ago and it was just this morning.

"No," Jensen shook his head, watching Jared curiously. "Did he confess some undying love?"

"No," Jared lowered his eyes, "he said I had nothing to lose. He said, that you were a great friend and either I could still have that or maybe I could have a great boyfriend." He kept his eyes lowered, scared of what he might see in Jensen's eyes. "I was surprised, he's ... he seems different, you know?" He risked a glance up at his friend.

Heart lurching slightly in his chest at the words, Jensen nodded, "He's right. Which, that alone for Chad..." he shrugged, small smile on his lips. "I didn't realize he was so perceptive of things. Either way, they're good for each other. Even Chris seems less... rugged or something," Jensen settled back into the couch cushion, eyes fixing on Jared's face. "You know I'm okay with waiting right? For however long you need."

Nodding, Jared dropped his eyes again. The green of Jensen's eyes was a little overwhelming, _familiar_. "I know," he mumbled as he dragged a hand down his face. "I didn't do anything wrong did i?"

"Wrong?" Jensen frowned, reaching out to lay his hand over Jared's. "What could you have done wrong?"

"I don't know," he let out a shuddering breath. "I... think it's just that I... things don't feel _right_ yet, and I keep feeling a bit like I did something." He blew out a breath, "I'm sorry, I just, I'm all over the place. It was hard, Gen..." his voice trailed off to nothing.

Swallowing thickly, Jensen nodded. "I... I can't even imagine. It must have been hard to..." he sighed after a moment, trying to summon up a larger amount of sympathy for the girl he'd never been too fond of in the first place. "Was she pretty upset?"

Shrugging, Jared licked his lips, "a little, it wasn't like we were..." he shrugged again. "Jensen, you know this is gonna take a long time to figure out right? For me I mean? I know... there are some things I know, things I can feel and others that are just this confusing mess." That was pretty accurate, a confusing mess. "If I do something wrong, if I screw up," he looked up at Jensen and reached up to brush his fingers over the other man's cheek, "will you give me chances to explain?"

Nodding, Jensen smiled reassuringly at Jared and leaned slightly into his touch. "Of course I will. I think by this point it's fairly obvious that I'd do just about anything for you," he dropped his eyes and hoped his cheeks weren't flushed with color from the heat he could feel spreading across them. "You'll just lead the way and I'll be there."

Jared bit the side of his bottom lip for a few moments then smiled. "You're... you're..." there were big enough words to describe what Jensen was to him because he was pretty much everything at that moment. Jensen was the glue that was holding Jared together. "You tired?"

"Not really," Jensen laughed and shifted on the love seat. "Are you?"

"Mentally? I'm exhausted, it's just the rest of me that's a nervous wreck. I can't stop my hands from shaking. I h..hate being unsure of myself." That sounded wrong, but he didn't know what else to say. Leaning forward suddenly he caught Jensen's mouth with his, his lips moving back and forth, sliding across Jensen's. It started out warm, smooth, dry like silk and then Jensen's lips parted, Jared's tongue slid forward and it was wet, slick and Jared's hand settled on his friend's chest. He kissed Jensen for a few more moments, _kissed_ him, then he pulled back, opened his eyes and sucked on his own bottom lip. "My hands stopped shaking," he mumbled.

"Well... now we know the trick," Jensen murmured. His lips tingled from the touch, heat coursing through him, and he reached out to cup the side of Jared's face with his palm. Leaning forward he brushed their lips together once more, sliding softly along the warm silk before he pulled back and rested his forehead against Jared's. "I always tried to imagine what it would feel like to kiss you. I never got it right. It's so much... _more_ ," he exhaled slowly, pressing a kiss to the corner of Jared's mouth.

Jared could feel himself start to blush, and laughed softly, "here all this time I didn't know what I should have been imagining."

They were both more exhausted than they thought, probably, their emotions being so stirred up for so long had left them drained. Jared fell asleep in Jensen's arms although, they did move to the couch after Jared finally complained that love seats weren't actually big enough for cuddling when you were both over six feet tall. It wasn't comfortable, it wasn't even long enough in the end but it worked. Jensen managed to tuck himself in under Jared's arm and somehow, they made it work. They were still asleep and tangled around each other when Chad leapt over the back of the couch and landed on them in the morning.

So, for a few days, things worked like they should. Chad and Christian were happy, it was contagious and Jared found that he started to settle down a little. He could feeling himself calming down as they hours passed and his world didn't completely come to an end. Sometimes, it still felt to him like his world was knocked off its axis. They spent a few days doing nothing but hanging out, watching movies, _not_ playing any drinking games, and trying to beat each other at a variety of games on the Wii. More often than not a Wii session resulted in Chad and Jared wrestling for superiority and nearly demolishing the living room.

It was fairly easy for Jensen to fall back into his usual role as the more subdued member of the group, especially when Jared and Chad exploded with some random event that generally led to furniture damage. Mostly Jensen watched Jared, or watched Christian who watched Chad and really, they were pretty close to a big group of love sick puppy dogs. Around the time Chad and Christian had been there for a week Tom and Mike came over for what Mike referred to as 'Party Night.' Really it was just a barbeque and hanging out but throwing Jared, Chad and Mike all into a room together did tend to get a little insane. Jensen had a hard time looking at Tom without breaking into little burst of laughter - consequently sending the other three to join him - much to the amusement of Mike and confusion of Tom.

Other than that night, they didn't have any other company over. It was much easier, especially since by the time Mike and Tom left Christian and Chad nearly flung themselves at each other. Apparently they'd decided it was best to keep the relationship a private thing, Jensen didn't blame them, but he also didn't want to _see_ any of it so Jared and him made a hasty exit with the dogs. Things between Jared and him were slowly shifting back to their usual, only with slightest of changes. Each touch meant a little something more, and most nights they stayed up long after Christian and Chad had disappeared, quietly talking on the couch, sharing small kisses until one or the other's eyelids drooped and they headed in separate directions to their own beds. Jensen was pleased that the two weeks were turning out to be a little more on the relaxing side and a lot less on the insane crazy side, even if he spent most nights staring at the ceiling and imagining the feel of Jared's lips on his. After all, Jensen was a patient guy, especially now that he knew it was going to be worth it.

As the days flew by Jared found himself wishing that they could postpone their return to work; he was enjoying the company of his friends and the feeling of their little isolated world. He knew they were living in a bubble, safe, happy, no judging and sooner or later things were going to get complicated again. Jared had watched Chad become a slightly different person, like stone worn away by waves, softer edges. Jared found himself worrying slight that things would get complicated for Chad when their time together ended. After all, he and Christian lived so far apart. But, there was laughter and talking and Christian's music became a relaxing part of nearly every day. Jared spent as much time as he could with Jensen, relearning things about his friend in a different context. It was challenging, entertaining, and sometimes a little startling but Jared wouldn't have traded a moment of it. Things with Jensen moved slowly, they still grew to know each other through small touches, gentle words, lying in each other's arms and trying to _accidentally_ fall asleep on the couch so that they didn't have to be apart. Home felt like home again. It wasn't until Jared suddenly realized that they only had one night left together before Christian and Chad were scheduled to leave that he started to wonder what was going to happen, for everyone.

Chad came charging down the stairs, "Kane! Are you wearing my Diesel shirt again? I will ruin you dude." He skidded to a halt just before running into Jared as he came out of the kitchen with coffee for him and Jensen.

"You know, Chad," Jared barely managed not to spill anything, "there are _some_ things I will not miss when you're gone." That was actually pretty much a lie but it was worth the scowl of disbelief it brought to Chad's face.

"Be careful Jare, you'll hurt his poor, delicate ego," Christian smirked as he came around them and tugged Chad into his arms stroking his head slowly. "We all know this shirt looks better on me Murray, I think I'm gonna keep it," he grinned, released Chad and squeezing his ass.

"Then I'm keeping your Indian Motorcycles t-shirt," Chad smiled sweetly and darted into the living room nearly spilling Jared's coffee again.

"Oh my _God,_ Chad, Jesus!" Jared finally managed to get into the living room with Jensen's coffee and set it on the coffee table in front of him. Reaching out he stroked his hand over Jensen's hair and leaned down to whisper, "watch out for Chad he's a bit twitchy today." He grinned and dropped onto the couch beside Jensen.

"I heard you Jay," Chad flopped down on the love seat, kicking his feet up over the arm. "So... what are we doing tonight? How are we celebrating the last night of full occupancy at the _House of Love_ "

Jensen sighed softly and sipped from his coffee, leaning into Jared to mock whisper, "I see what you mean." He grinned at Chad's scoff and shrugged his shoulder. "We could order some Chinese, Jared could kick your ass at Wii again."

Christian leaned against the wall just inside the living room for a moment, considering the three men with soft eyes before he cleared his throat. "I'm down with whatever, you guys choose. I'm just going to make sure my shit's together since my flight leaves early and chances are I'll be too drunk to care later," he smiled briefly at them before turning and heading out of the room, climbing the stairs two at a time.

Once more Jensen found himself blinking in confusion and he glanced over at Jared, "Apparently they're both twitchy in their own unique ways."

"He's mine, I'll go." Chad hopped up quickly and moved to the stairs trailing along behind Christian. He had a feeling he knew what was bothering Christian, after all, they hadn't had a conversation yet about what was _next_. Chad knew that as much as Christian talked the tough guy, he probably had no idea what to do either. Slipping through the bedroom door Chad walked over and flopped down on the bed where Christian had thrown his duffel bag. They had long ago given up the pretence of having _two_ bedrooms. "You okay, Kane?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" Christian shrugged and crossed to the dresser, sorting through the things there. "Damn you have a lot of beauty care products. You know that's pretty gay right? For someone not so gay," he flinched slightly at the words, hand falling to the hard wooden surface along with a sigh. It was a natural defence to bristle when things got too big. And this thing between him and Chad? Definitely fit into too big.

Blinking, Chad rolled over on his side and propped his head up on his hand. "You can't rile me up by calling me gay, I have sex with the _toughest_ guy on the West Coast." He smiled and shifted on the bed, "come sit with me for a few minutes, talk to me."

With a soft sigh he crossed to the bed and dropped down, staring into Chad's surprisingly blue eyes for a long moment. Something in his heart clenched painfully and he reached out, dragging the blond forward and sealing their lips together. After two weeks of intense kisses that burned and flared, this one was almost shocking in its tenderness. Maybe it was Christian's way of trying to speak without words. Telling Chad that he didn't want to let this go. Whatever it was. He didn't want it to be chalked up to another couple of weeks fooling around, something they'd revisit the next time they happened to be in the same place. He broke the kiss after a few long minutes, trailing his fingers down Chad's jaw line softly. "Chad..."

Letting his body sag back on the bed, Chad smiled and reached up to grab Christian's hand, "here's the thing, Chris." He stared up into Christian's eyes and twined their fingers together. "I know you don't _do_ relationships, but I don't want this to be... the end of whatever we're doing. I ..." he dropped his gaze to the buttons on Christian's shirt. "I want to keep seeing you, and I feel like I need to say it - and it's okay - when you say no... because you didn't ever blow smoke up my ass about that. You were always really up-front about it." His eyes moved from Christian's shirt, to his lips and settled back on the other man's eyes. "Yeah, so there, I said it. You can say your _no_ now, and we'll get on with our day."

Swallowing a few times, Christian dragged a hand through his hair and slowly shook his head, "God Chad..." he sighed and let his eyes travel along the length of Chad's body, finally settling on his eyes. "Do you know how much crap Carlson is gonna give me when he finds out I'm dating you? Seriously. I'm never gonna hear the end of it." His breath fell out in a soft chuckle and he dropped his eyes, half glancing up to make sure Chad understood what he meant. Christian kind of sucked at words, but Chad did too so they seemed to get each other on that level.

Chad tilted his head a little, and his lips twitched slightly. "Are you saying, Kane... that you can't live without me?" He slid his hand over Christian's thigh and squeezed, "are you submitting to the power that is Chad?" He might be making a joke out of it, but his heart was thumping in his chest like he'd been running a marathon.

"Don't flatter yourself," Christian scoffed and slid forward, hand spreading out wide along Chad's chest, working under the hem of the shirt and dragging up along the flesh. "I'm just sayin'..." he exhaled slowly and tilted his head to the side. "I might be a little submitting. But only because you submit so well to me. Gotta give a little to take a little and all," he smirked, glancing up at Chad through his hair. "So what do you do with your life? Gonna come with me to Oregon for awhile?"

Letting his hand tangle in Christian's hair, Chad nodded. "I am, and really..." he pressed a kiss to the corner of Christian's mouth, "you and me... I..." he absolutely _sucked_ at trying to be serious. He just wanted Christian know that it meant something to him. "I'm between jobs right now, thought maybe I could come up and... stay for a bit... with you I mean, if that's... or I could get a hotel."

"I got a place," Christian said softly, brushing his lips against Chad's. "Pretty big bed. Ocean view. You'll like it," he smiled and slid his along the back of Chad's neck, squeezing softly. "I'm... pretty fond of you Chad," Christian whispered and laughed, shaking his head and feeling silly for the words the moment they left his lips.

Chad grinned and wrinkled his nose, "I'm pretty _fond_ of you too." He laughed low and deep. "So, about your hand... on my chest..." Chad arched up into the touch and smiled lasciviously.

"You're insatiable," Christian grinned and dipped down to nip at Chad's lower lip. "Wait until you see the handcuffs I have at home, they'll look good on you," he ran his hand along Chad's arm, curling his fingers around his wrist and squeezing for a moment before releasing and grinning. Chad whimpered slightly when Christian stood and he laughed, "If we don't go down there eventually those two are likely to drag our asses down there and I'd rather not deal with that."

Chad huffed in agreement and they spent the next half hour packing up their things. Or, Christian spent it packing up their things; Chad was on the phone to the airline coming getting his flight switched so he could leave with Christian in the morning. And Christian didn't really complain about having to do the packing because his heart was sort of dancing at the prospect of having Chad all to himself for awhile. He loved Jensen and Jared, and he enjoyed their time together, but he was looking forward to getting to know Chad when he was just him without the outer influences of Jared.

A smile stayed plastered on his face the entire time he packed and Chad talked on the phone. In fact it only disappeared during the brief stretch of time in which he had Chad pinned against the wall, holding his arms above his head as their hips rocked together and tongues thrust against each other’s. All in all, almost an hour had passed before they came downstairs and neither Jensen nor Jared looked that surprised - or annoyed.

Christian still felt guilty though so he made them all his famous chocolate chip banana pancakes and scrambled eggs. And he grinned as he overheard Chad telling Jared about his plans to go to Oregon tomorrow with him. Even if Chad and he both sort of sucked at discussing things, Christian had high hopes for them. They were just opposite enough that they could really make it work. Or at least this is what Jensen told him when he came over to check up, having clearly overheard Chad's declaration as well.

They ate breakfast in companionable silence occasionally discussing what they might do for the day. In the end they settled on taking the dogs to the beach. September would be at an end soon and it was rapidly getting colder, to the point where beach trips wouldn't be all that enjoyable. Christian brought along a football and they played catch for awhile, until Chad thought it wise to tackle him and Christian landed in massive heap of sand that instantly clung to his hair. This led to a wrestling match that Jared somehow got tangled up in, the dogs running and barking around them. At the last minute Christian grabbed Jensen's ankle and dragged him down into the sand as well.

Needless to say, by the time they stumbled into the house early in the evening with a stack of pizzas, they were all pretty exhausted and dirty. Christian dragged Chad off to the shower, wanting the sand out of his hair as fast as possible. And Jensen and Jared headed out to the back porch to shake off any of the sand they may have missed before moving to the living room. It was closer to six then they'd realized and they brought the pizzas out to the coffee table along with a wide selection of beer, planning on making the most of their last evening with their friends.

Jared moved quickly into the living room to claim the couch and set up two beers and plates for himself and Jensen. "Jen? Get your ass in here before I end up sitting with Chad again!" He was smiling; it had been a good hiatus even if it really wasn't long enough. Jared was starting to really looking forward to the season ending in March.

Chad dropped to the floor in front of the coffee table and piled a few slices of pizza onto his plate. " _This_ is going to taste really good. I'm starving!" He grinned up at Jared, "s'been a pretty good couple of weeks doncha think?" It had for Chad, now he could actually laugh when he thought back to when he first arrived and saw Christian leaning against the door frame. _God_ , he had wondered how things were going to work out. Turned out, things had ended up pretty okay.

Jared just grinned and stuffed some pizza in his mouth eyes glancing up at the door looking for Jensen.

"Having some sentimental moments _honey_?" Christian teased, leaning over the coffee table to pile a few pieces of pizza on a plate and grab a beer. He opted for the love seat, scrunching up his face at Chad's place on the floor. When he dropped down his eyes levelled on Chad, small smile tugging up the corner of his lips.

When Jensen came in the room his head tilted back with a laugh, "Trying to move Murray with your mind Chris? Seriously, you know you can ask your _boyfriend_ to sit by you." He continued to laugh when color flushed across Christian's face. He dropped onto the couch beside Jared, leaning forward to snag piece of pizza and a beer. "So what are we up too this evening?"

Sighing and making a big production out of how much effort it was, Chad clambered to his feet and picked up his food so he could settle on the sofa beside Christian. "The things I have to put up with," he mumbled. Secretly? He was pretty damn thrilled that Christian always wanted him near. "I think," he paused to wink at Jared, "that we should try truth or dare again..."

Jared's eyes narrowed as he wondered what Chad was up to. "I don't know man; I seem to recall that not working out so well last time." Putting his plate down he took a sip of beer. "Although, I really kind of might like it a lot if Jensen got dared to do a body shot..." he blushed, "on someone I mean."

Christian snorted a laugh and shifted so his body was flush against the side of Chad. "Well this round of truth or dare might not be so bad, no one's keeping any huge ass secrets and I promise not to ask any questions that cause drama. It can be all fun." He grinned slightly, sliding his arm around Chad's waist and dipping his fingers under his waist line.

"For the record," Jensen leaned over to whisper in Jared's ear, "I'd do a body shot off you any time, no questions asked." He grinned as he straightened up and sipped from his beer. "If we can play nice, I'd be okay with truth or dare."

Chad leaned forward rubbing his hands together evilly. "Okay then, Jared is first," he held up his hand when Jared started to protest. "I am the guest so I get to decide... And Christian gets to come up with the question or dare, yeah?" he waited until everyone stopped complaining and nodded. "Alright then... what'll it be Jared?"

Pressing his lips together for a few moments, eyes fixed on Christian Jared thought long and hard, "okay... truth." He grinned.

"Why am I thinking up the question? Aren't I a guest too?" Christian looked at Chad and rolled his eyes, laughing slightly. "Alright then..."

"He's completely cock whipped," Jensen smirked at Jared, sharing a chuckle with the man before settling back on the couch and folding his arms across his chest. His nerves were already spiking a little, knowing Christian had this tendency to ask questions that were just... too much.

"Oh Jen, you have no idea what you're talking about," Christian shook his head. "Alright Jared," Christian hummed thoughtfully, leaning over to whisper something in Chad's ear then grinning as the blond chuckled. "Let's see, okay we'll start you off easy," Christian's fingers trailed loosely through Chad's hair. "Who would win in a fight, Sam or Dean?"

Jensen snorted, "I think _that's_ obvious."

Jared was grinning from ear to ear when he answered, "you're absolutely right it's obvious. Sam. Samuel Winchester, hands down." With a satisfied look on his face he leaned forward and grabbed his beer and held his beer up to Jensen. Actually, he was lying, he was pretty sure Dean would win but wasn't going to give Jensen the satisfaction of answering that way.

Chad started to laugh then burst out, "no way man, I watch that show! Dean would _so_ kick Sam's ass. Sam's all emo and whiny and shit!" He was still chuckling when Jared tossed a couch pillow at him.

"Aw Chad, you watch our show? How sweet!" Jensen grinned and smacked Jared's arm. "And you know Dean would win. Sam wouldn't even stand a chance."

Christian snorted and nodded, "Hell, I've only ever seen a few episodes and _I_ know Dean would win. Sorry Jay." He laughed and sipped from his beer before tipping it toward Jared. "Your turn Padalecki."

"Clearly, I'm going to have to come up with a far better challenge than _that_ question." He grinned and turned to Jensen, "Jen? What's it gonna be? Truth or dare?" Jared had his own ideas of what he thought he wanted Jensen to say, had a few things pop into his head as soon as Chad suggested playing the game.

"I think I learned my lesson before that truth is just as dangerous as dare," Jensen mumbled, chuckling softly and shaking his head. "Alright, I'm gonna have to say dare," he sighed and drained his beer, shifting to eye Jared. "Let's have it."

Jared could feel a muscle in his jaw start to twitch. "Choose, someone in the room and using your lips and _their neck_ to convince them you like them." He looked over at Chad and wrinkled his nose in a smile, "you know it's gonna be you Murray."

Chad laughed and hid behind Christian's arm, "no way man, I'm straight remember?" Grinning he slid a hand over Christian's thigh.

"Oh yeah, cause _that's_ convincing," Christian snorted and elbowed Chad slightly in the ribs before tugging him across his lap and holding him down. "Come on Jen, I've got him, do your magic."

Jensen scrunched up his face, "Ew. I'm not kissing him," his eyes slid up to Christian and he laughed. "No offense. But I _know_ where his skin has been and just... no..." he shook his head, still laughing as Christian huffed. Clearing his throat, Jensen reached forward to set his beer bottle on the coffee table before turning to Jared and rubbing his hands together. Wetting his lips, Jensen shifted forward, smile tugging up his lips. For a moment he just sort of stared at Jared, because well, clearly Jared had to know that Jensen was going to choose him and that meant Jared _wanted_ this.

Sliding his leg across Jared's lap, Jensen settled back on Jared's thighs, grinning brightly. Leaning forward, he started with a few gentle kisses just under Jared's ear then slowly worked his way down, trailing his lips along the muscled flesh. His hands curved along Jared's shoulders as he sucked in the flesh, running his teeth in gentle lines along the skin. He took his time mapping out the flesh, ignoring Christian and Chad's cat calls. With one final motion he sucked on Jared's Adam’s apple for a moment before sliding back, smiling at Jared with supposedly innocent eyes. "Did it work?"

Clearing his throat and noticing that his hands had settled quite naturally on Jensen's hips, Jared smiled at him, bleary eyed, "I think you should get to go again." His voice was rough and he was breathing heavier. _Did it work?_. Oh it worked. "And, y… yeah, it worked." His eyes were locked on Jensen's for a few moments.

"Excuse me?" Chad was still smiling and fighting off Christian's hands, "weren't we playing a game here? I mean, you know - whenever you two are done making out." The look on Jared's face was pretty priceless. He had to have known Jensen would pick him and his cheeks were rosy and cute. Yeah, _cute_ , Chad filed it away for future teasing. "Jensen - when you are uh... not busy it's your turn to ask someone."

Jensen shifted on Jared's lap, tossing his leg over and settling back on Jared's legs, leaning against his chest. His whole body tingled from sitting in Jared's lap but it was really worth it and he took a moment drink that in. "Alright Chad, truth or dare?"

Christian's gut was churning slightly, not really trusting that gleam in Jensen's eyes.

"From Jensen? Truth, I am _so_ not drinking anything out of the dog's bowl." Chad smacked Christian's thigh. "Hit me."

Jared peered out from behind Jensen, "what's wrong with my dogs? I share ice creams with them!" He smiled and let his hands slip around Jensen's waist. His body was warming with the flush of having Jensen that close to him and he liked it. Jared was definitely prepared if there was another round of questioning after this one.

Clearing his throat, Jensen let his head fall back into Jared's shoulder, shifting slightly so he could rest his forehead against Jared's neck. "Hmm, alright Chad..." a slow grin tilted up his lips and he pushed back up to stare into the blond's face. "Tell us all about the reason you first hooked up with Christian. After all, he had to be pretty damn special to make such a ladies’ man gay."

Chad smiled and glanced at Christian. "Easy, he's single-handedly the hottest thing on two legs I've ever encountered. Have you _looked_ at this guy? Heard him speak? He has eyes that just," he looked momentarily quite serious, "look right through you." Swallowing, he tore his gaze away from Christian’s and huffed out a small laugh, "And that hair, dude, when you get your hands tangled in that mess there's no going back. He's also got a very talented _tongue_ , but wait - I didn't know that at first." He could feel the flush creeping up his chest and licked his lips.

Jared tightened his hold on Jensen's waist, "wow, Christian, you've... really made an impression." He laughed softly, pressing his face into Jensen's shoulder blade.

Turning slightly, Christian dragged Chad forward and brushed their lips together, sucking his lower lip between his and working his teeth along the flesh before pulling back, small smile on his face.

"Damn," Jensen shook his head, "I do have to admit you two are pretty fuckin' hot together." He grinned and brought a hand up to cup Jared's face and pat his cheek. "Nothing like Jared and I are of course but you're getting there."

Christian choked on a laugh, shaking his head and turning to Chad when the blond asked him truth or dare. "Me huh?" He hummed thoughtfully for a moment, hand sliding down Chad's back. Truthfully he just needed a moment to collect his thoughts after listening to Chad's answer. Finally he settled on dare, because he just couldn't be bothered trying to think up a good answer to any question Chad might have. Of course, he was just as shocked and surprised when Chad dared him to give a lap dance to _someone_. He hadn't really been expecting anything like that. "Anyone huh? Well Jensen I guess," he shrugged and laughed when Chad huffed indignantly beside him.

Pushing off the love seat Christian headed to the stereo, sorting through the CDs until he found the one he was looking forward. With a slow smirk he dropped the CD into the player and hit to the right track. The heavy bass thrummed steadily through him and he swayed his hips slightly as he crossed the room to Chad, slow smirk across his mouth. There was no better song for a lap dance then Nine Inch Nails, _Closer_ , especially where he and Chad were concerned. As he approached the man on the love seat, his smirk grew as Chad's legs spread open, eyes watery as they lifted up to him.

Rather than watching Christian, Jared focused his attention on Chad's face. He could see how turned on Chad was by the fact that Christian was even dancing, let alone about to be all over him. Jared only looked away when he realized how red he was going to be by the time the dance was over.

Christian leaned forward to run his hand along the inside of Chad's leg, starting at the inside of his lover's knee and sliding up until his fingers brushed just slightly over his crotch. His fingers shifted to curl around Chad's thigh and he pushed Chad's legs back together, resting a knee on either side of his legs, digging into the cushion. His hips continued their gentle sway to the beat as his arms came to rest on either side of Chad's shoulders, looping behind his head. The back of his legs fell to Chad's thighs and Christian slid forward until their cocks could press just slightly together through denim. Dipping his head down, he continued to rock his hips, brushing his lips along the tight skin of Chad's neck.

Breath catching in his chest, Chad gasped out a small moan, hoping that only Christian was close enough to hear the lust in his voice. _Jesus_ there was pretty much nothing about Christian that wasn't about the hottest thing ever and _this_ was insanely sexy. Chad was starting to wonder how the _hell_ he was ever going to get _out_ of Christian's bedroom while he was staying with him. Then Christian's lips were on his neck and most of the blood in Chad's body shot straight to his crotch and he gave up trying to think coherently.

Beneath him Chad's chest nearly shook with the effort it took him to pull in breaths and Christian smirked, stepping back and turning in front of him so his ass could slid back into Chad's crotch, arm looping behind the blond's head, fingers curling in his hair. His body writhed back against Chad's, feeling the man's chest burning against his back, his fingers ghosting across his sides. Christian's eyes fell closed, not really wanting to ruin the moment by catching whatever look Jared or Jensen might be giving him. He could _feel_ the heat of Chad's cock against his ass and he ground back down into that heat, rolling his hips as he slid up then down. Christian had never given someone a lap dance before but he moved against Chad easily, familiar with the lines of his body.

It was like the bass coming out of the speakers was shooting through Christian's body and straight against the fire of Chad's hardness. He couldn't help rolling his hips up against Christian's ass and sliding his hands around to curl over the man's hips.

The song faded out and Christian pushed up, smirking as he dropped onto the love seat beside Chad and adjusted the front of his jeans. After a moment of silence the next song started up and Jensen cleared his throat, reaching out for the stereo remote and flipping it off. Still no one said anything and Chad's face was beat red. Another smirk lifted his lip up and he cleared his throat, reaching out for a beer on the table. "So, I guess it's my turn? Jared? Truth or dare?"

"Me?" Jared cleared his throat still a bit mesmerized by the electricity between Chad and Christian. It didn't help much that Jensen's ass was still parked on his lap. It was like this game was turning into some form of sexual torture for everyone. Jared licked his lips and shifted slightly under Jensen sliding one hand up to settle across Jensen's chest. "Um, truth," there was only one reason he wanted truth, he didn't want to have to move Jensen off his lap. He smiled and leaned his cheek against Jensen's arm.

Pulling Chad into his side, Christian hummed softly, sucking Chad's earlobe into his mouth for a moment before releasing it with a pop of his lips. "Let's see Jared," he rubbed his fingers along the back of Chad's neck. "Where do you see yourself in seven months?" Christian asked quietly and turned to the room at the following silence.

Jensen laughed, shaking his head, still trying to get the image of Christian being so _hot_ out of his head, "How anticlimactic after... you know... everything."

"Seven months?" Jared was trying to do the math on his fingertips, pressing them into Jensen's chest, "so this summer... on hiatus..." He thought about it for a few moments. Things had changed so much in the past couple of weeks. "Well, I had this idea that this summer I wouldn't do anything. No movies, no extra TV, maybe just a convention or two like Rome or something." He nodded to himself swallowing nervously, his jaw twitching. "I was hoping that I'd have a boyfriend by then... a partner to do some traveling with. But," he sighed, "you know, I gotta figure some things out and I know that the guy I'm interested in isn't going to rush me. He's like... well, he's the best guy really so... yeah... _okay_... awkward..." Jared buried his head between Jensen's shoulder blades.

Chad's lips twitched into a lopsided grin and he elbowed Christian. "I believe I just won another bet," he murmured.

Christian laughed, shaking his head slowly, "I believe you did, which makes me a lucky man I suppose."

"You lucky?" Jensen shook his head, chuckling as he shifted back against Jared's body, practically beaming from the heat Jared's words had sparked up in him. He wrapped his hand over Jared's and tightened. "So Jared, guess it's your turn."

"Okay," he pulled his face back from Jensen a little, "you Jen, truth or dare." He was half hoping that Jensen would say truth because he had a plan, but then, dare could be quite a lot of fun. "Come on," he shook Jensen gently, "pick."

"Well... I'm still trying to cool down from the lap dance..." Jensen shook his head roughly and sighed shakily, "So yeah, I'm gonna pick truth."

"Aw see everyone wants me," Christian laughed, head tilting back as a grin lit up his face.

Jared slid sideways to lean on his elbow, "Yeah, Kane, that's it."

"They might want you, but they don't get you." Chad took a long pull on his beer bottle and leaned back against the couch, folding his arms. "I get you," he muttered softly.

Christian beamed at Chad, running a hand through Chad's hair, cupping his neck and brushing their lips together. "Right you are," he caught his lip and they shared a moment gazing into each other’s eyes.

Jensen cleared his throat, shifting to look at Jared, "They're _so_ cute."

"Wait, I'm supposed to be asking a question, stop with the distracting you two." Jared tilted his head a little and looked up at Jensen. "So, your question is..." Jared cleared his throat, "will you go out on a date with me next week, maybe sometime after work? You know, just the two of us out for dinner or something?" He blinked a few times, nervous.

Jensen shifted on Jared's lap, nodding, "Yeah. That's an easy one. I would be more then _happy_ to go out with you. Consider it done," he beamed at Jared, leaning forward to brush his lips along Jared's cheek.

Jared didn't even bother trying to speak. He'd spent a week trying to figure out how he and Jensen could more forward and he realized it needed a shift of some kind. The crazy thing was that Jensen was being _so_ patient that Jared felt like they would stay in the same spot forever if he didn't do something. So, he did. Something. "I have a date," he murmured.

"Sweet!" Chad was grinning, "Can I take my man to bed now? Have we been visiting long enough? 'Cause... that lap dance... hot." Chad was still half-hard and still completely wanting to be alone with Christian. He figured it was, at least, polite to ask.

"By all means, I think I couldn't stand another moment of you two anymore," Jensen laughed and waved his hand. "You're just too PDA for my taste."

Christian's eyebrows lifted in disbelief even as he pulled Chad up to a standing position, "Jen, you're sitting on Jared's _lap_." He cackled as he shook his head and wrapped his hand around Chad's. "Will you guys be up in the morning before we go? Our flight’s at ten."

"Absolutely." Jared smiled, he was actually going to miss Chad. The house was going to be really quiet without him thundering around the house, and leaping on Jared in the morning. "I'll make coffee for you guys."

Chad nodded, "thanks Jay." He ran his hand through his hair, "I know it was a little crazy at first... but..." He nodded again and shrugged a shoulder.

"He's trying to say we had a good time," Christian grinned, arm looping around Chad as he led him toward the stairs.

"Night!" Jensen called after them, turning to Jared and shifting so he was once more straddling Jared's lap, resting his arms on Jared's shoulders. "That went much smoother."

"It uh..." Jared was getting remarkably distracted by the sudden closeness of his friend. He was pretty sure that Jensen _had_ to be aware of how turned on he was. "I... yeah, smoother." He licked his lips and blew out a breath.

Dragging his tongue across his lips, Jensen threaded his fingers through Jared's hair and smiled softly, "So... are you tired?"

As his lashes fluttered closed Jared shook his head. "You?" He let his head fall back onto the couch, nothing felt better than Jensen running his fingers through his hair.

"Mm, not really," Jensen returned just as softly and leaned in to brush his lips along Jared's jaw. "Whatever will we do?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something, but, maybe instead of pretending to fall asleep out here. D'you think that we could use one of our beds? Just for sleeping I mean... but I'm tired of having a sore back." Opening his eyes Jared looked down at Jensen. "And, I like waking up with you." His heart was racing a little.

Jensen grinned and slid off Jared's lap, curling his hand around Jared's and tugging him up. "C'mon, I know of this one bed, it's really comfortable," he chuckled softly and led Jared toward his room, throwing over his shoulder, "Just to sleep."


	6. Chapter 6

"Jared!" Jensen called up the stairs, taking them two at a time, flipping his phone closed. "I just got off the phone with Chris, you'll _never_ believe what he told me," Jensen leaned against the door frame, watching Jared fussing with the items in his suitcase. "Dude. You've gone over it a million times, you have pretty much packed your _entire_ closet. Seriously, we're only going for two weeks," he grinned as he stepped into the room, flicking the top of Jared's suitcase closed. "It's June. All your need are a few pairs of shorts and a couple wife beaters, you know we'll be on the beach all day." It was one of the things he loved most about his boyfriend, this need to make sure things between them were the best they could be at all times, even down to the little things.

"You'll be glad I brought all this when you're borrowing my clothes. We both know that's gonna happen." Jared flashed a smile at Jensen. The truth was that Jensen would wear Jared's shirts whether or not he had his own, it was one of the things Jared had come to accept about their partnership. Jared bought the shirts, Jensen borrowed them, only, mind you - once Jared had worn them. "What did Chris tell you?"

A large laugh shook him as Jensen dropped down on the bed, arm falling over his forehead. "He's going to ask Chad to permanently move in with him. I think it's a little redundant since they're always at each other’s place but he said it would mean something to Chad," lifting his head up, he considered Jared with a grin. "He _also_ said the request was coming along with some certain silver trinket that can be worn around a finger."

"Get out of here." Jared looked down at Jensen as his mouth fell open. "Mr. playing the field is gonna move his blond boy toy in, huh, some things still can surprise me." He sat down on the end of the bed. It really thrilled him that things were working out for Chad and Christian. They'd had some crazy fights but they were passionate guys and things always resolved themselves.

"I know, get this, he totally said he wanted more _commitment_. I think I nearly passed out from shock," he laughed and pushed himself up, scooting down to the end of the bed and sliding in behind Jared, wrapping his arms tightly around him, chin on his shoulder. "It's sweet. They're good together."

Sighing and slipping his hand over his lover's Jared smiled, "they are. I'm glad they found each other." He laughed softly, "God, Chad's gonna be unbearably happy when we meet up with them." Jared could almost imagine it already. It had been a long time since he'd been woken up in the morning by Chad leaping on to him.

"We're _not_ giving either of them our room key," Jensen grinned and reached up to shift Jared's hair up, exposing the back of his neck and pressing gentle kisses along the flesh. "I'm really looking forward to getting away with you," Jensen said softly, murmuring into the skin before sucking on it just enough to pull it slightly out.

Shuddering slightly, Jared let his head fall to the side, "me too." They hadn't made many commitments this summer but there were always meetings with agents, publicity photos and with each convention there had been traveling and jet lag and photo ops. Sometimes, Jared had felt like their summer of relaxation hadn't been that at all. Jensen's lips were trailing a tingling line down Jared's neck and he closed his eyes to soak in the sensation.

"Mm," Jensen hummed against his skin. "I can't wait until you've spent some time in the sun. I'm gonna take my time tasting your tan," he smiled against Jared's flesh before slipping back enough to tug Jared's t-shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the side. Once more he slid forward, tugging off his own shirt and sending it to join Jared's then letting his chest mold against Jared's back. "You know I signed us up for a scuba diving class, should be fun," Jensen's fingers splayed out across Jared's abs as his lips kissed the now bare line of his shoulder.

"That'll be great," Jared threaded his fingers through Jensen's as his lover's hand moved over his chest. The very thought of getting to see Jensen in a wet suit was far more appealing than Jared would have thought. And then there was the thought of peeling him _out_ of the wetsuit. He leaned back against Jensen and sighed out a breath his heart picking up speed with every touch of Jensen's lips.

Letting his kisses slide along every inch of Jared's skin that he could reach, Jensen's fingers quested down, sliding over the denim stretching across Jared's crotch. He could feel the heat building already and his lips pulled up in a smirk as he rubbed his palm firmly over the area. "I can feel your heart racing," he breathed before grazing his teeth over the back of Jared's neck, sucking in the flesh a moment later as his palm rolled in once more.

Moaning softly, Jared turned quickly and pushed Jensen down on the bed again. "How do you do that?" Jared's voice was deep, rough, like he'd been up too many hours. He grabbed Jensen's hand and pressed it against his chest, "how do you make my heart do that with just a few touches?" Leaning down Jared stopped just short of touching Jensen's lips with his and inhaled deeply. Closing his eyes he ran his tongue along Jensen's bottom lip and then let his weight settle against his lover's chest as he buried his face in his neck. Dragging his teeth down the sensitive flesh he stopped at Jensen's ear and whispered, "do I do the same to you?"

"Jared," Jensen gasped softly and arched his body into Jared's, hands molding against the defined muscles in Jared's back. "You do that just by looking at me," he insisted, ending in a moan. His arms stretched down, hands curving over Jared's ass and squeezing firmly, massaging in gentle circles. Jensen's head fell back on the bed, granting Jared more access. These were his favourite moments. Well, they were all his favourite moments really, but these ones here, intimate and just _them_ , they were better then everything. Sliding his hands back up, Jensen worked them under Jared's jeans, kneading into flesh slowly.

Slipping down Jensen's body Jared pressed a line of kisses just above the waist band of the other man's jeans. He kneeled up and slipped the button loose then pulled the zipper down, moving his mouth over Jensen's flesh. " _Fuck_ , you smell good," Jared pushed Jensen's jeans down over his hips and crawled back so he could tug them all the way off. He moved slowly back up his partner's body, breathing out along Jensen's shin, his thigh, then running his cheek along the hard line in the man's boxers.

Jensen couldn't control the way his hips arched up into Jared's touch, or the way his head fell back, a long moan falling from his lips. His hands found their usual place in Jared's hair, curling in the silk and massaging along the scalp. "Jesus Jared... you see what you do to me? I can hardly stand it..." his voice shook, hips already beginning a slow roll at just the suggestion of Jared's touch on his flesh.

Dragging his lips over the material covering Jensen's rigid shaft, Jared looked up waiting until Jensen met his gaze. "I can stop if you want, you know," he rubbed his chin along the line in Jensen's boxers, "if you can't take it."

With a low growl, Jensen propped himself up on his elbows and narrowed his eyes down at Jared. "You better not stop. Or else I'd be forced to take matters into my own hands and you'd just have to sit there and watch," he smirked slightly and shifted his hips upward. "C'mon Jare... I want you," and if that wasn't the truth, Jensen didn't know what was. In the whole almost nine months since they officially got together - and even more that - there had never been a time when Jensen didn't _want_ Jared. However that might be.

Smiling, Jared looked down again and ran his parted lips down Jensen's cock, feeling the material already damp at the head. He ran his hand up the inside of Jensen's leg, fingers tracing the curves and dips of muscle. Moaning softly he slid his hand under Jensen and cupped his balls through the soft material of his boxers, squeezing and rolling them gently between his fingers. As his other hand slipped under Jensen to cup his firm ass he pressed his mouth to the head of Jensen's shaft and sucked gently at the damp material. He groaned at the taste of his lover that seeped through the thin material.

" _Jesus_ ," Jensen moaned loudly. Something about the thin layer of cotton still being there, mostly separating them, made the whole thing that much hotter. That and he _knew_ Jared gave the most mind blowing blow jobs. His hips could only arch so far up so his spine curved instead, body forming a momentary arc before he fell back onto the mattress, panting slightly. Sometimes Jensen thought he might come just from one touch. His hand once more found purchase in Jared's hair, the other curling into the blanket at his side.

Jared fingers tightened on Jensen's balls, squeezing, massaging them as he ran his teeth down the outline of the other man's shaft. He nipped at the material and pulled it away slight then shifted his hands curling his fingers over the waistband of Jensen's boxers and tugged them down so slowly they barely seemed to move. It was impossible for him to keep his own hips still and he rocked them forward into the mattress as he settled against Jensen's side. Shoving the boxers down the rest of the way roughly, Jared leaned forward and dragged a quick stroke of his tongue up the side of Jensen's cock then he blew out a warm breath against the damp skin all the way back down to the base.

Hips nearly jack knifing off the bed, into that warmth, Jensen moaned loudly. His finger tightened in Jared's hair, tugging sharply. "C'mere," he pleaded, wanting to crash his lips into Jared's, wanting their flesh to slide together in that sinfully delicious way, wanting _more_. Jared didn't move up so Jensen tugged again. "C'mon Jare... wanna kiss you," he murmured, lifting his head, voice low and rough with arousal.

"Patience," Jared whispered, lips moving against the searing flesh in front of him mouth. Pushing up to his knees so his body hovered over Jensen's he started to kiss a path up the man's body. He ghosted his lips straight up the vein along the bottom of Jensen's shaft, tongue darting into the slit briefly then he buried his nose in the dark curls below. Pulling a deep breath into his lungs he started to move again, licking his way along a hipbone then rubbing his cheek against Jensen's belly. Hands firmly planted on the mattress he flipped a leg over Jensen so he could straddle the man's thighs and rocked his hips forward so their cocks slid together separated only by the thin material of Jared's shorts. Falling forward Jared sucked and licked his way across Jensen's chest, stopping only to suck on his nipple - he drew it into his mouth, sucking hard and flicking his tongue across it.

Jensen was almost in constant motion beneath Jared, eager for more contact. His chest burned from the way Jared's lips moved and he gasped, arching his back up into the touch. Shoving a hand roughly between them, Jensen curled his fingers around Jared's waistline and tugged. "Off. More," he moaned, working as best he could at the material to push it down. Jared was like a drug he couldn't get enough of and Jensen had this feeling his lover knew just how insane he made him.

Laughing softly, Jared rolled to the side and pushed his shorts the rest of the way off. He slid, eel-like up the side of Jensen's body then slid back over the man's body hissing out a breath when their cocks slid together. He reached a shaking hand up to smooth Jensen's hair back away from his flushed face, " _God_ you look... " he fell on Jensen's neck and bit down hard tonguing the abused flesh and sucking it. He moaned out Jensen's name and pulled back to catch his mouth, sliding his tongue along the man's lips, fingers tightening possessively in Jensen's short hair.

Kissing back with a rough forward thrust of his tongue, Jensen's hips rocked up into Jared's, moaning into his lover's mouth as their flesh once more slid together. His hands smoothed along the long expanse of skin, falling down until they rested on the curve of Jared's ass. Curling his fingers into the skin, Jensen massaged roughly, bringing Jared's hips against his in quick motions. He let his tongue glide along Jared's, snaking it back and opening his mouth wider for Jared's questing tongue to follow.

Jared sucked on Jensen's tongue, drawing in the taste of him. His hands slipped closer to Jensen's body as his hips rolled back and forth slowly, teasing, his own breath catching in his chest. "Jen," he murmured into the heat of his partner's mouth. Sinking down onto the firm body beneath him, he drew in a deep breath, hips moving constantly; he twisted and rolled against Jensen's body muscles tightening and releasing under the man's hands.

Lifting his arms up, Jensen rolled them on the bed, falling in between Jared's spread legs and moaning as their cocks once more collided. His hands fell on the bed on either side of Jared's head, lifting him up to stare down into his lover's lust blown eyes. "Shit Jare... feels so good," he groaned, rocking forward, repositioning to bring a hand down to rest on Jared's hipbone. His fingers curled into the flesh as he moved, lips brushing once more along Jared's, tongue thrusting quickly into his mouth before pulling out.

Nodding silently, well, silently except for the moans and sighs that he couldn't control, Jared struggled against Jensen's grasp on his hip. He slid his leg over Jensen's and tired to arch his hips up off the bed. He could feel every inch of Jensen that touched him, the slightest movement, each glancing touch - it was making him crazy with _want_. Slipping his hands up over Jensen's back he ran his blunt nails down the warm, sweat-damp flesh and curled his fingers over his lover's hips.

It never felt like enough, rocking into Jared with all he could. Jensen sometimes thought about pushing the boundaries between them, crossing _that_ line into more. But like everything else in their relationship, he remained patient and waiting. Didn't stop him from feeling like he was losing his mind sometimes though. Jensen dropped his head into Jared's neck, biting roughly at his flesh and sucking a moment later as his hips lifted and rocked forward and he moaned over and over.

Jared ran a hand back up Jensen's body and curled his arm around the other man's neck pulling him close, "Jen," he whispered, "want you..." saying the words sent his body into overdrive. His hips shot up off the bed, rocking up hard into Jensen's. "Jen..." he clung to the other man as though he was keeping him afloat.

Something tight clenched in Jensen and he stopped moving, pushing up to stare into Jared's eyes. "Like... want me, want me?" He asked, throat clenching around the words as pleasure shot like electricity through his veins.

Smiling, Jared gazed into Jensen's eyes, "like..." he broke the gaze to tug Jensen's head down and whisper against his ear, "want you to fuck me?" Saying the words send a new wave of shivers down his body and he fell back against the mattress, "y..yeah," he breathed out.

"O-oh. God. Yes," Jensen had to blink a few times to clear the dizzying burn of want that shot through him at the words against his ear. When he recovered, or at least thought he wasn't about to empty his load from the thought alone, Jensen lurched forward across the bed to grab the bottle of lube they'd put in the nightstand. He'd always wondered when he'd get the chance to use it and now his fingers curled around the bottle like it was a gift from god. A moment later he was back between Jared's legs, uncapping the top and squeezing the cool liquid over his fingers.

Jensen sucked in a sharp breath as he shifted forward, lube free hand curling softly around the base of Jared's cock while slick fingers fell low on his body. Clamping his teeth down hard on his bottom lip, Jensen rubbed the puckered flesh with the tip of his finger, smearing the liquid around in tiny circles. Jared made the most delicious noise Jensen had _ever_ heard and he moaned in return. As his finger shifted forward to penetrate the tight ring of muscle, his hand dragged up, thumb rubbing down firmly along the slit. He could feel the heat and clenched muscles around his finger and he hissed, eyes flickering up to watch Jared's face, "Relax..."

" _God_ ," Jared tried to relax his muscles and breathe deeper. His hips rolled up off the bed as his back arched. Heat flooded through his body like there was fire in his veins and his eyes shot open; he needed to see Jensen's eyes. Even as his gaze found his lover's he could feel himself relaxing, letting Jensen _in_. "Jen..." whatever Jared was trying to say was lost somehow and he let his head fall back as he moaned and twisted his hips slowly on the bed.

Sucking in deep gulps of air, Jensen kept his finger moving until it was completely buried in Jared. There was _nothing_ like this heat and it was a damn good thing Jensen couldn't touch himself right now because he surely would have come just from the thought of feeling that burn around his flesh. "Shit Jare..." he exhaled slowly, eyes falling down to watch his finger move in gentle, circular motions. When it seemed Jared had adjusted to this intrusion, he added a second finger to the mix, working slowly forward until it too was buried beside the first. His fist around Jared's cock continued to stroke slowly up and down, keeping him heard as he tentatively stretched the muscles.

Jared lifted his thigh and pressed it hard against Jensen's shaft, sliding his hands over his lover's shoulders and digging his fingers in hard. He lifted his head once more; he could stare at Jensen's face forever. His skin was flushed, his eyes so dark they almost looked black, lips swollen and wine-red; he was hot and Jared wanted him more than ever. Biting down hard on his bottom lip Jared shivered, pressing his ass down onto Jensen's fingers and twisting his spine. "Jen..." he whispered.

"I know Jare," Jensen moaned in response, spreading his fingers wider with each action. This was a genuine test of his patience, wanting to ensure that Jared was as ready as he could be for what would be coming next. Clearly the man liked what he felt so far and Jensen had to let loose another moan as he pressed a third finger forward. "Fuck Jared, you look so fuckin' hot like this. Wish you could see. My fingers buried in you..." he groaned as the tight heat seemed to suck his third finger in. Twisting experimentally, Jensen searched forward for that pleasure center, finding the sensitive area and rubbing firmly.

Jared's chest shot up off the bed, the breath shooting out of his body. "Jesus Chri..." there wasn't any air left to finish was Jared couldn't' even remember trying to say. His vision whited out and heat flooded his body, wave after wave of pleasure slowing fading as Jensen's fingers moved away. He was half aware of the sounds he was making, the feel of Jensen's fingers, the heat of his lover's body and wholly aware of the lust and desire racing around in his body. Heart thudding painfully in his chest, Jared let his hands fall to his sides as he panted hard and fast.

Jensen was rapidly losing the ability to focus on the task at hand. His fingers curled around Jared's cock were simply resting there while his other hand moved in twisting, stretching circles until his wrist ached. Jensen's breath stuttered in his chest as he slowly withdrew the digits from the burning heat and reached out for the lube once more, lathering up his nearly weeping cock. After a moment to regain some of his composure, Jensen crawled forward, lifting Jared's legs to fall on his shoulder and curling a hand around his cock to guide himself forward and aligning with Jared's entrance. "Ready?" He breathed huskily, staring down into Jared's face with cloudy eyes.

" _God..._ yes." Jared's voice was barely there he was so lost in the sensation, lost in the feel, the sounds, the scent of Jensen all around him. Reaching up his fingers trailed over Jensen's cheek and across his lips.

"I love you Jared," Jensen whispered, eyes locking with Jared's as he pushed forward. The tightness was enough to suck him in the first few inches, pleasure so hot and coursing it shot through Jensen in waves that made his shoulders shake. Jensen's eyes slid shut as he used every ounce of self control to keep his downward slide gentle. And then he was completely surrounded, every inch of Jared clenching around him in quivering motions. Even his balls burned from where they rested against Jared's flesh and the moan he let out was closer to a growl than anything else. He practically fell on Jared's chest, crushing their lips together and thrusting his tongue into the parted mouth of his lover.

Jared managed the slightest smile through the burning, the pleasure, the fullness. It was so much more than he expected, so much _better_ and Jensen's face - _Jesus_ \- gorgeous. Then Jared was lost again, muscles quivering around his lover's cock as his hips strained to grind his cock up against Jensen's body. Sucking hard on Jensen's tongue Jared tangled his hand in Jensen's hair again gripping tightly what he could. Tongue sliding past Jensen's, Jared's heart sped up as he thrust into the wet heat of Jensen's mouth.

With the gentle rocks of Jared's hips, Jensen lots any remaining ability to not _move_. His hips slid back slightly before gliding just as gently back in. Breaking the kiss with a gasp, Jensen let his head fall in the crook of Jared's neck as he moved, slide back, rock forward. Every inch of him could _feel_ the ridges and grooves, the clenching of Jared's muscles and Jensen sucked at Jared's neck until he was certain there would be a mark there. Even in his completely blissed state of mind he barked out a rough laugh at the idea of what Chad would say when he saw the mark. Then he pushed up, pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in roughly, fingers curling around Jared's legs.

Jared loved the feel of Jensen marking him; he threw his head back as his fingers clawed at his lover's back. His hips rocked back and forth, the feel of Jensen thrusting into him sent fiery pleasure racing through his veins and every time he pulled out Jared felt almost frantic to get the sensation back, get _Jensen_ back. He twisted and writhed as he moaned softly then louder crying out when Jensen's cock slid past the sensitive bundle of nerves deep within him.

"Fuck Jared," Jensen spat the words, gasping around the rapid rise and fall of his chest. His thrusts picked up an almost wild speed, pulling back and shoving in as quick and rough as he could. It felt like his bones were shaking each time his hips connected with Jared's flesh and Jensen could feel his orgasm racing through him, threatening to tip him over the edge. He lost track of the time, feeling like it could have been hours that he was slamming down into Jared with everything he had. Knowing that he was almost there, Jensen shifted his hand down between them, smooth fingers curling around Jared's cock and dragging upward, squeezing and twisting, pulling him closer to his peak.

Slamming his hand against Jensen's chest was unintentional, but nothing in his body was working the way it should. Each thrust, each snap of their hips sent Jared's body slipping closer and closer to his orgasm. There was warmth swirling deep in his belly, his muscles fluttered and tightened around Jensen's cock and Jared had never felt so out-of-control before. He rolled his hips up, thrusting into Jensen's grasp as his balls pulled up close to his body, tight, heavy. Curling a hand over the back of Jensen's neck he tugged him down, catching the man's mouth in a rough, wet kiss. The moment their lips touched again he lost control, the steady roll of his hips stuttered to a halt and he came. He could feel his release, hot and slick shooting up over his belly and chest and his muscle clamped tight around Jensen's cock.

If feeling Jared's come spurting over his fingers hadn't been enough, the tightening of his muscles around Jensen would have successfully finished him off. Either way he thrust his tongue forward into Jared's mouth as his hips jerked forward with his release, emptying into Jared as he moaned heavily. After a moment he broke their kiss, falling against his body as his hips slowly worked out the last of his orgasm, rolling gently until he'd given it all. His body shook from exertion, chest rising and falling in heavy pants, and he practically melted into Jared's body, feeling the race of his lovers heart against his own. It was definitely the absolute _best_ thing he had ever felt before.

It was a while before Jared could think straight, let alone speak. His body shuddered periodically under Jensen's as the pleasure drained from his body slowly. When he could move, he slid his arms around Jensen's shoulders and pulled him tight against him. "Jen... I... yeah..." he gave up and huffed out a short laugh as he buried his face in Jensen's hair. Jared counted on the fact that Jensen knew him better than anyone, _knew_ him. It didn't matter if he could find the words.

"Yeah..." Jensen agreed quietly, groaning as he finally pulled out of Jared and rolled to the side, gathering his lover up in his arms. He brushed a soft kiss to his lips, sliding back and forth a few times before settling back into the pillow with a soft sigh. "Fuckin' amazing," he whispered, hand coming up to stroke through Jared's hair. All that time of waiting, of being so ultra patient, had definitely paid off in every way. Jensen smiled sleepily and brushed a kiss along Jared's forehead.

"I know why you did this," Jared grinned sleepily.

Struggling to keep his eyes open, Jensen hummed softly, "Why's that?"

"You were trying to get me to stop packing things." His grin faded to a lazy smile and he stretched forward to catch Jensen's lips with his.

Chuckling against Jared's lips, Jensen spoke, "Ah, my evil plan is unmasked."

Jared's eyelids fluttered closed. "I need a nap now, but..." he sucked on Jensen's bottom lip for a few moments, "I was thinking of packing some more shirts later so you might need to, you know, distract me again." Jared could _never_ love anyone more than he loved Jensen. It was just the way things were.

"Consider it done," Jensen murmured, letting go of his last restraints and squeezing Jared tightly for just a moment before he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
